I was yours from the moment I met you
by twosocks75
Summary: AU.When Santanas's mother announces that she's getting married again, no one is happier than Santana. When she meets the daughter of her mother's fiance, there's an instant attraction from Santana's side but the daughter is already engaged.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is actually a re-post of a story I wrote a while back but with a completely different pairing and under another author's name. Recently I've been completely hooked on Brittana fanfics and I suddenly couldn't stop thinking about changing the story and make it about Brittany and Santana so that's what I'm doing.**

**First I'd like to say that this is completely AU, the only characters from the show are Santana and Brittany. That might change but for now it's just about them and Santana is 28 and Brittany is 26.**

**Secondly, I have taken the basic idea for this story from the trailer of a Swedish movie that's called "Kyss mig" (kiss me). When I started with the original story I hadn't seen the actual movie, just the trailer and the only thing I knew about the movie was from what I'd seen on the trailer. I've just borrowed the basic idea for this cause the trailer really stuck with me and then I made up my own plot and dialog.**  
**Basically the movie is about two women in their 30's, one is gay and the other straight. The straight woman's father and the gay woman's mother are getting married and on the father's 60th birthday party the two women meet for the first time and eventually starts to fall for each other. This of course comes with complications when the straight woman's world is turned completely upside down.**

**Here's a short description of my story, again it's completely AU:**  
_**When Santana Lopez's mother Anita announce that she's getting married again, 15 years after her divorce from Santana's father, no one is happier than Santana. When she meets the daughter of her mother's fiance, Brittany Pierce, there's an instant attraction from Santana's side but Brittany is engaged to Nathan. As the two women slowly get to know each other they gradually grow closer and eventually it develops into something more. Something that's stronger than either of them but it also causes a complete chaos. How will they handle their strong feelings for each other when there's so much at stake and other people is involved?**_

**Rating:**

**I've set the rating on this fic for T but it will turn to M at some point, however I don't want to reveal when. I feel that when a T rated story gets an M rated chapter you all know what's going to happen and I kind of want the M rated chapter(s) to be a surprise. So if you don't want to read any M rated stuff then maybe you shouldn't read this fic just to be on the safe side. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, I'm just borrowing.**

**English isn't my first language so any spelling/grammar mistakes are all mine and I apologize in advance for any errors.**

**Anyway, enough of this super long A/N and on with the story. I hope you like it!**

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

Chapter 1

Santana Lopez was in her car on her way to her mother's engagement party. Her mother Anita had, after her divorce from Santana's father 15 years ago, mostly been alone. Sure there had been a few nice men here and there but nothing ever turned into something serious. Santana chuckled, thinking about the countless times she'd talked to her mother on the phone, it always turned into the same conversation: her mother's constant self-pity about her non existing love life and that she would spend the rest of her life alone. Needless to say, it was a very surprised Santana who received a phone call from her mother two weeks ago. A mother who was bubbling with joy and excitement and Santana had a hard time trying to figure out what her mother was telling her through her squeals of joy. When she'd finally calmed down a little Santana would learn that her mother was in fact engaged to be married to a Mr. Jack Pierce and she was head over heels in love. Her mother had mentioned earlier that she'd met someone but it was still so new, knowing that most of her mother's _'I've met someone' _never turned into something more, Santana hadn't shown too much interest. So she had no idea who this Jack Pierce was, but by the sound of her mother he was someone who made her incredibly happy and that was all Santana needed to know. Later on she'd learned that Jack Pierce was a widower who'd like Anita, been mostly alone since his wife past away 8 years ago. He was a sailor but due to a serious knee injury last year he had to leave the sea and was now retired. He also was a proud father of two daughters. He'd proposed to Anita a month after they'd met on a cruise and now, Santana was on her way to finally meet this man and to celebrate with the rest of their family and friends.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana turned off the engine and got out of the car. She retrieved her bag from the back seat and as she looked up at the house she saw her mother stepping out on the front porch. Anita wrapped Santana up in her arms the second her daughter stood in front of her.

"I'm so glad you're here sweetie. You look beautiful." Anita pulled away and gazed lovingly at her daughter.

She put her arm around Santana's shoulder and turned her towards the front door.

"Come on, let's get inside. I can't wait for you to meet Jack." Anita said with a huge smile on her face.

Santana had to admit, her mother was absolutely glowing. She couldn't even remember ever seeing her this happy. They stepped inside and Anita lead Santana in to the dining-room which was beautifully decorated with burning candles and newly picked flowers. The first word that came into her mind as she saw the room was 'perfect' cause it really was perfect. It wasn't too much but still it wasn't like any ordinary dinner setting. The whole atmosphere was so romantic and so much like her mother that Santana's heart just filled with warmth and she pulled her mother in for another hug.

"I'm so happy for you mom." Anita smiled and held her daughter a little tighter.

"Now I'd really like to meet this man who's made my mother so happy." Santana continued.

"He's in the kitchen, I'll go get him."

A minute later her mother returned with her arm linked through her fiance's, beaming like never before.

"Santana honey, this is Jack. Jack, this is my daughter Santana." Before Santana had a chance to open her mouth, Jack had engulfed her in a big hug.

"Santana! I've heard so much about you! I'm so glad to finally meet you." Jack said and released the daughter of his fiancee.

"Nice to finally meet you too mr. Pierce." Santana said and smiled brightly.

"Call me Jack please, 'mr Pierce' makes me feel old." Jack said.

Anita put an arm around her fiance's waist and smiled. Santana watched the pair and saw how her mother looked at the man beside her and saw nothing but love.

"You have a lovely house Jack. Is there anything I can help you with now?" Santana asked.

"No, everything's finished. The guests will be here in about an hour so why don't you relax in the backyard for a while. You've had quite a drive." Jack said kindly.

"Okay, but if there's anything I can help you guys with, don't hesitate to ask." Santana said back with a smile.

"Thank you Santana, will do. Now go pour yourself a glass of wine and relax, take your mother with you. I'm sure you have some catching up to do." Jack said and kissed Anita's cheek before he left the two women alone.

Anita wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and walked them out to the backyard. Santana took a seat in the shadow under a huge oak tree while her mother went back inside to get the wine. It was a warm afternoon, Santana leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes when she heard the chair next to her squeak and was met by her mother's warm smile.

"It's really beautiful here mom." Santana said and picked up the wineglass her mother had put down on the table in front of them.

"Yes, it is. I love being here. Jack bought this place a year after his wife passed away, he said the old house carried too many memories so he wanted a fresh start." Anita said.

"I can understand that. So when will you be moving her?" Santana asked and winked at her mother.

"He asked me to move in after he asked me to marry him. We haven't decided if I'll move in before or after the wedding. There's no rush really, there's a lot to take care of. I have to sell my apartment and organize a lot of other things but honestly? I can't wait to move in here and start the rest of our lives together." Anita said and smiled.

"You know I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually a little jealous of you. All those talks about never finding love and spending the rest of your life alone, look at you now. You're so happy and in love and I'm so so happy for you mom but now it's like _I'm _the one who's never going to find somebody to love." Santana said and took another sip of her wine.

Anita reached for her hand.

"Just because you and Sarah didn't work out doesn't mean you won't find love again." Anita said sincerely.

"I know, it's just… being surrounded by all this love just makes me wonder if I'll ever be lucky enough to find the same kind of love, you know? I loved Sarah but she wasn't the right one for me, we just weren't meant to be."

Anita leaned closer and placed a kiss on Santana's temple.

"You'll find it honey, I know you will. Look at me? The hopeless case is now about to get married. Who would've thought?" Anita said with a smile. Santana chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, who would've thought?" She said.

"Jack seems like a really nice man, and he's quite handsome too, for someone his age." Santana said and winked.

"Hey! He's only five years older than me, he's not _that _old." Anita said resentfully.

Santana laughed.

"That means he's 62 mom, so yeah, that is a _bit_ old." Santana said and continued laughing. Anita shoved her daughter playfully.

"Seriously though, I can tell he makes you very happy and I'm so happy for you. You deserve this mom and I can't wait for the wedding."

Anita was just about to respond when Jack appeared on the back porch calling for their attention.

"Anita, Santana? My daughter and her fiance just arrived, I want you to come and meet them." Jack said brightly.

Santana and her mother left their wine glasses and walked up to Jack who led them in to the house where his daughter and fiance was waiting.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

As they entered the dining-room again Santana saw the back of two people. A tall dark haired man and an equally tall, blonde woman. When Jack called out their names they turned around and as Santana looked at the blonde woman, Jack's daughter, she felt her breath caught in her throat. There was just something about that blonde woman, she was beyond beautiful but there was something more, something Santana couldn't pinpoint but just looking at her gave her a warm feeling inside. She almost missed when Jack called her name to get her attention.

"Anita, Santana, this is my daughter Brittany and her fiance Nathan." Jack said and then turned to his daughter.

"This is my Anita and her daughter Santana." he continued.

Anita instantly wrapped Brittany up in a hug.

"So good to finally meet you Brittany, I've heard so much about you." She smiled as she pulled back and looked at Jack's daughter.

She was strikingly beautiful with piercing blue eyes, just like her father.

"I'm glad to finally meet you too Anita. This is Nathan, my fiance." Brittany said and turned to her fiance who immediately stretched out his hand to say hello. Anita however ignored his hand and pulled him into a hug as well.

"Nice to meet you Nathan." she said as she withdrew from the hug.

"You too Anita." Nathan said and smiled.

Santana stood a bit behind her mother and watched them say hello to each other, her eyes strayed towards the blonde every other second, she just couldn't help herself. Suddenly she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and heard her voice.

"Brittany, Nathan, this is my daughter Santana." Anita said proudly.

Santana smiled and took a step forward, Nathan held his hand out which she took and shock politely. Then her eyes turned to the left and instantly locked with a pair of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and it felt like the temperature in the room had rapidly increased. There was a moment's awkwardness as it appeared both women were a bit uncertain how to greet each other. A simple handshake or a hug? They were going to be stepsisters so why wouldn't they hug? Brittany acted first and tentatively moved closer and gave her 'stepsister' a quick hug before looking back at her.

She was incredibly beautiful and as her eyes found the other woman's dark ones she suddenly felt a strange feeling in her body. She had no idea what it was or where it came from but she shook it off.

"Nice to meet you Brittany."

"It's nice to meet you too Santana." Brittany said and smiled.

Santana smiled back but as Nathan wrapped his arm around Brittany's waist her smile faltered.

"Nathan, how about you and I go to the living room, I have a bottle of 12 year old Macallan that really needs to be opened." Jack said and put a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Sounds good Jack." Nathan said and followed his father-in-law into the next room.

"So, what do you girls say about some more wine in the garden before the rest of the guests arrive?" Anita asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Anita." Brittany said and smiled.

Anita put an arm around each girls shoulder and led them back to the back yard. Santana tried to focus straight ahead but failed every time, she just couldn't help herself from turning her head slightly to get a glimpse of Brittany. When they reached the place under the oak tree where Santana and her mother sat a while ago, Anita removed her arms from the girls' shoulders and motioned for them to take a seat.

"I'm just gonna go and get you a glass Brittany, I'll be right back" Anita said with a smile before she turned and walked back into the house.

Both women followed her with their gaze and when she disappeared into the house they glanced at each other.

"So..." Santana started.

"So..." Brittany repeated.

"Do you also live here in Milwaukee?" Santana asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

"No, we live in Green Bay, about two hours away. You?"

"I live in Chicago" Santana answered.

"Oh so you're a big city girl then?" Brittany said with a smile.

Santana laughed.

"Yeah I guess you could say that but I love getting away from the big city chaos every now and then. Mom has a cottage by lake Minocqua so I spend a lot of my free time there." Santana explained.

Brittany nodded.

"It's really nice there, though I haven't been there in years now but I remember it was really beautiful."

"It is, you should come visit there sometime." Santana started.

"I mean you and Nathan." she finished.

"Yeah? That would be wonderful." Brittany said sincerely and was struck by how quickly she'd come to like this woman.

"When are you and Nathan getting married?" Santana asked and felt a pang in her heart the moment the words left her mouth. She had no idea why but she really didn't want to know when this gorgeous woman was getting married.

"We haven't set a specific date yet but in a couple of months. It will not be before dad and your mom's wedding." she answered.

"Are you married?" Brittany asked.

_Why am I asking this? Of all the things in the world we could small talk about I just had to ask if she's married._

"No, no, I'm not married. I'm not even dating anyone at the moment and with the laws in this country marriage really isn't on the map for me." Santana said, suddenly feeling like she'd said too much by the look on Brittany's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt and just dump that information on you. I'm sorry..." Santana said a little meekly.

Brittany was still processing what Santana just said and what she meant by it when it clicked.

"You're gay..." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, sorry I didn't mean to come out to you like this, not that I'm not out. I'm very out and I'm not ashamed of who I am it's just I don't usually come out to people I've just met like within the first half hour and-" Brittany put a hand on Santana's arm to stop the rambling woman.

"Santana! Santana? Calm down, take a breath." Santana met Brittany's eyes and immediately she was silenced and completely mesmerized.

"I was rambling wasn't I?" Santana asked a little embarrassed and was very aware of the hand still holding her arm.

"Maybe just a little." Brittany said and winked.

"But really Santana it's totally fine, I have absolutely no problem with you being gay and I appreciate your honesty. Even if it wasn't your intention to come out to me right away, I'm glad you did. We're going to be 'sisters' soon anyway." Brittany continued and instantly that funny feeling she'd managed to push away, returned.

Something about referring to herself and Santana as sisters, even though they weren't biologically related felt, well wrong. That was the only word she could think of to describe it but she had no idea why.

Santana looked down at her lap and tried to ignore the little voice in the back of her head that was telling her the reason she didn't want to be Brittany's stepsister. She was very grateful when Anita chose that exact moment to return with a wineglass for Brittany and some more wine.

The three women sat outside and enjoyed the summer breeze and each other's company until it was time to go back inside as the rest of the guests were starting to arrive.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

During dinner Santana had a hard time keeping herself from seeking out Brittany. The truth was she failed completely. Every now and then as she looked up towards where Brittany was sitting she caught the blonde woman looking back at her but in a wink of an eye she'd averted her eyes.

Brittany didn't know what was wrong with her, why couldn't she stop looking in Santana's direction? A few times she noticed that Santana was looking back at her and when their eyes met for a split second Brittany looked away quickly, hoping the other woman hadn't caught her staring at her.

By the time dessert was finished people had started to mingle, some were dancing and Santana had walked back out to the garden to get some air. She was sitting in the garden swing with her head tilted back slightly, gently swinging back and forth while looking up at the beautiful evening sky.

"Hey..."

Santana sat up and looked to her right, Brittany was standing beside the swing with two wineglasses in her hands.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting some air and then I kind of got stuck here in the swing. It's insanely relaxing." Santana said and smiled.

Brittany smiled back and took a step closer to the swing.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"No not at all." Santana answered and gestured for Brittany to take a seat.

"I brought some wine if you want?" Brittany said tentatively.

"Thank you, I'd love some." Santana said and took one glass from Brittany's outstretched hand.

Her fingers brushed over Brittany's and both women simultaneously looked at each other. Santana knew she held Brittany's gaze for far too long but she couldn't look away. Brittany was feeling exactly the same yet she did nothing to break the spell they seemed to be under. The sound of someone calling Brittany's name brought the two women back to reality.

"Britt? Are you out here?" Both Santana and Brittany looked over to the back porch and saw Nathan standing there, apparently a little tipsy.

"Yeah I'm here." The blonde answered.

"Come back inside babe, I wanna dance with you."

"In a minute Nate, I was just about to sit down and talk with Santana. Go back inside, I'll be there in a while." Brittany said and wondered why she was feeling slightly irritated that her fiance had interrupted them.

Interrupted what exactly? She couldn't quite explain that part but she felt interrupted.

"Sorry about that." she said and sat down on the swing beside Santana.

"It's fine." Santana said, she had no idea why Brittany was apologizing.

"No need to apologize." she continued.

Brittany looked at her and smiled then looked down at the wineglass in her hand.

"It's a nice party." Santana started.

"Yeah, they're really happy. I haven't seen my dad this happy since before my mom died."

"My mom calls me every week and for the past I don't know... 5 years or so, every call has started with how she'd never find anyone. She's made me promise her to look after her and take her out on trips when she's old and lonely." Santana said and chuckled.

"So when she called and told me she was getting married, no one was happier than me." she continued.

"I can understand that. I never thought I'd see dad smile again, like really smile, the way he smiles when he looks at your mother."

Santana looked up and met her eyes, she smiled.

"I can tell he makes her really happy, he seems like a really nice guy."

"He is and I'm so glad he met Anita, they really are perfect for each other." Brittany said.

"I'll drink to that." Santana said and clinked their glasses together.

"So, Santana Lopez, what do you do for a living?" Brittany asked and put her left arm up on the backrest and turned slightly towards Santana.

"I'm actually an FBI agent." Santana said and took another sip of her wine.

"No way? For real?" Brittany exclaimed.

"That's so cool, wow... I'm so impressed!" she continued, honestly feeling really impressed by the woman before her.

Santana laughed.

"It's not _that_ impressive." Santana said.

"Are you kidding me? It definitely is, I mean it's the FBI!" Brittany said ecstatic.

"It's my job." Santana said and shrugged like it was like any other job.

"So what do you do? Or are you not allowed to say that?" the blonde asked curious.

"No, I'm allowed." she just couldn't help but smile at the adorable blonde beside her.

"I work in a terrorism task force, we run down potential terrorism leads and proactively identifies threats that may impact the area and the nation." Santana explained.

"And that's not impressive?" Brittany wondered with a smirk.

"Anyway, what about you Brittany Pierce? What do you do?"

"Ugh, I don't even wanna tell you now that I know what you do." Brittany answered and finished her wine.

Santana nudge her arm lightly.

"Come on." Santana nudge her again and smiled.

"Alright alright, let me just get some more wine first. I'll be right back." She got up from the swing and hurried back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ratings and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 2

Santana watched her go and just couldn't stop smiling. Within a minute the blonde returned with a bottle of wine.

"That was fast!" Santana said.

"Refill?"

"Please." Santana lifted her glass and Brittany filled up her glass then her own before putting the bottle down on the lawn and resumed her position in the swing.

"So, what do you do?"

"I thought maybe you would've forgotten about that question by the time I returned." Brittany said and sighed.

"What? You were gone for like 30 seconds. Come on already, just tell me." Santana pushed.

"Fine, I work for an insurance company. It's not the most glamorous job in the world but it pays well and I have every weekend off so...I have great colleagues and overall, I like it there. "

Santana nodded as she took a sip of her wine.

"That's great Brittany, the main thing is that you like your job then it doesn't really matter what you do. And I'd say working for an insurance company is impressive." Santana said.

"Please, interesting maybe but definitely not impressive." Brittany countered.

"I think _you're_ interesting..." Santana half whispered. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

_That was __**so**__ not what I'd planned to say... dammit!_

Thankfully Brittany rescued the situation before it would get awkward.

"Well I think you're interesting too, agent Lopez." The blonde said back with a smile and Santana thanked God Brittany didn't read anything more into that sentence.

"Tell me more about yourself." Brittany put her legs up on the swing and turned so she was facing the brunette.

"What do you wanna know?" Santana asked and put her elbow up on the backrest and put her hand behind her neck and rubbed it slowly as she turned towards Brittany.

"I don't know." she pondered for a while.

_Do I go there? No. Yes, why not? She said she was out..._

"When did you realize you were gay?" Brittany said softly, hoping that she wasn't too blunt.

"Wow, you just jump straight to it don't you?" Santana said playfully and Brittany was relieved she hadn't overstepped any boundary.

"Yep, I'm pretty straightforward." The blonde said and winked.

Santana laughed.

"Indeed you are. But okay. I think somewhere deep down inside I always knew I was gay but it wasn't until my first year in college that I actually admitted it to myself. When I finally realized who I was it actually wasn't a hard thing for me to accept. I just felt so relieved that there wasn't any more confusion, it was like all the pieces of the puzzle finally fitted together. I called my mother the morning after the new realization had hit me. My mom and I have always been close, I'm an only child and for as long as I can remember I've turned to her first with my problems and she's always helped me solve them. So calling her to tell her I was gay wasn't something I dreaded. I knew she'd be okay with it and the first thing she said to me when I told her was that she'd always love me no matter what and that she'd thought I would've called her sooner to tell her this news." Santana chuckled.

"She already knew?" Brittany wondered.

"Yes, she'd known for years and the second thing she said was that a woman she worked with had a gay daughter and that she would arrange for us to meet. It took me a while to get out of that one."

Brittany laughed, amazed by this woman. You'd think coming out to your parent would be the hardest thing you'd ever do but luckily there were stories that showed the complete opposite.

"I'm so looking forward to getting to know your mother more, she sounds like quite a remarkable woman." Brittany said sincerely.

"That she is." Santana said with a smile starting to really feel the effect of the wine now.

"So, what happened that made you come to the realization that you were actually gay?" Brittany wondered.

"I had always found women attractive but never thought anything more about it, I had boyfriends in high school but it never felt right being with them. It wasn't until I got a roommate that first semester in college that it hit me. Her name was Jill and the moment I saw her she literally took my breath away, she was ridiculously beautiful and so nice. Anyway, she became my roommate and we got along great. We hung out every day after our classes had finished and went out to clubs together. It was after a night out with maybe a few too many tequila shots that we ended up kissing when we got back to our room. We'd been touching and flirting the entire evening but I was still a bit shocked when she kissed me, then as I kissed her back everything just fell into place and I realized I liked women."

Brittany listened intently.

"She was my first with, well everything regarding dating a girl. We dated for a year then she got a scholarship and had to transfer to another college. We tried the whole long distance thing for a while but eventually it just sorta ended."

Brittany nodded and looked at the brunette. She really was beautiful, there was no denying that and she was taken by surprise by how easy it was to like her. She felt completely comfortable in Santana's presence and she'd only met her just a couple of hours ago. That wasn't something that happened often in Brittany's life, usually she was pretty reserved and it took a while for her to let somebody in. With Santana though she felt like she'd already done that and it actually felt okay, more than okay actually.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

They continued talking and completely forgot about time as they slowly got to know each other. Brittany told Santana about her mother and how she passed away while Santana listened intently. There was just something about this woman, she still couldn't pinpoint it but she found her intriguing and was drawn to her in a way that scared her a little.  
They'd been interrupted again by Nathan who'd become pretty intoxicated and again requested a dance from his fiancee. Brittany had declined again telling him he was too drunk, if he'd sobered up she'd consider dancing with him later. The truth was she had no intention of leaving the swing and Santana, she was enjoying talking to the other woman far too much. Santana was glad Brittany choose to stay outside with her, she was having a great time in her company. She only left her briefly to go to the bathroom and get them some more wine.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"So you have a sister? But she's not here right?" Santana asked.

"Yes I have a sister, Emma, and no she's not here. She's a year younger than me and she's currently in Paris. Her boyfriend lives there and she's been there for about a month now. They will be here for the wedding though" Brittany explained.

"I see, well I'm looking forward to meet her. If she's anything like you I'm sure I'll like her." Santana said and put her hand on Brittany's arm. The effect of the wine really started to make her say and do things that she'd normally wouldn't, especially not after only knowing the person in question for a couple of hours.

Brittany got a warm feeling inside her chest when she heard Santana say that and for some reason her whole arm started to tingle from Santana's touch. She looked up and met Santana's eyes and suddenly it was like everything else around them disappeared. She no longer heard the sound of music and people talking from inside the house. All she heard was the sound of her own heart beating and it was beating a hell of a lot faster than it used to. All she could see was Santana's deep brown eyes that were looking intensely at her and all she could feel were the feather light touches coming from Santana's thumb as it slowly, excruciatingly slowly, moved back and forth over her arm.

Santana had no idea what she was doing, her brain screamed at her to remove her hand from Brittany's arm but she just couldn't do it. It was as if her hand suddenly had turned into lead and it was physically impossible to remove it and why..._oh my God_ WHY was her thumb moving over that incredibly soft skin?

"Girls?"

A voice calling from the back porch brought them back to reality and Santana carefully withdrew her hand. She dared to cast another glance at Brittany who met her eyes before they both turned their attention towards the back porch where Santana's mother was standing.

"Yes mother?" Santana called back.

Anita left the porch and walked down to the girls on the swing.

"There you are, are you two planning on coming back inside anymore tonight or?" she asked jokingly.

Santana quickly got up from the swing.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we were just on our way back inside. I believe Brittany has promised to dance with her fiance." Santana said not looking at the blonde.

Actually she really didn't want to go back inside but after the 'moment' she just had with Brittany she really needed to distance herself from the blonde a little before she would do something she definitely would regret.

"Well, sorry to disappoint sweetie but your fiance has gone to bed, well he was carried to bed to be precise." Anita explained and looked at Brittany.

"Great..." Brittany muttered as she got up as well.

"Most of the guests have started to leave. I've prepared some snacks in the kitchen if you two are hungry, you've been out here quite a while." Anita said.

Santana checked her watch and was surprised to see what time it was. They'd spent three hours outside in the garden swing, just talking. It sure hadn't felt like three hours.

"Wow, is it this late?" Brittany said surprised when she checked her phone for the time.

Santana looked at her.

"Yeah, I totally lost track of time." she said.

"You and me both." Brittany said and smiled.

"I'm so glad you two are getting along so well." Anita said brightly.

Santana and Brittany glanced at each other but didn't say anything.

"Come on then, let's go inside and get something to eat shall we?"

Both women nodded and followed Anita back into the house.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana drank a large glass of water in the kitchen, she felt like maybe she'd had just a little too much wine for one evening and she should really start sobering up. Not that she was _that _drunk but enough intoxicated for her own liking.  
As she put the glass down on the counter Brittany and Anita walked into the kitchen and headed straight to the little snack buffet. Santana joined them.

"This looks really good mom, I'm actually really hungry."

All three women took a seat by the kitchen table. Though it had been a wonderful party, Anita was quite relieved that the party was over. She was really tired and her feet hurt from all the dancing, she couldn't wait to go to bed.

"Do you need any help cleaning up Anita?" Brittany asked.

"Thanks for asking Brittany but it's really late so we'll deal with the cleaning up tomorrow. The last guests have left so let's just go to bed and then we'll handle the cleaning up in the morning." Anita said and stifled a yawn.

"Sounds like a good idea. Why don't you head up to bed? Santana and I can put the food away before we go to bed and lock up." Brittany suggested.

"I think I might take you up on that offer Brittany. Jack's already gone to bed, his knee started to hurt after all the dancing so I sent him upstairs about an hour ago." Anita said and smiled.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she continued.

"Go to bed mom, we'll handle the rest." Santana said and got up from her seat to give her mom a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"Alright alright. See you tomorrow girls. Goodnight." Anita said and hugged both women goodnight before she headed upstairs.

Santana and Brittany started to put the food away in silence. Santana couldn't help but think back to the moment they had in the swing. She glanced over at Brittany who was cleaning the counter and remembered how soft her skin was, all she wanted was to touch that skin again. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind.

"Santana, do you mind locking up?" Brittany asked.

"No, I'm on it." Santana answered and left the kitchen.

The moment the door closed Brittany dropped the washcloth and put both hands on the counter and leaned on her arms as her head dropped. She took a deep breath, she had no idea what was happening and why she felt like there was a wave of new emotions going through her body. She sighed and picked up the washcloth and threw it in the sink before she decided to walk out to the dining-room to see if Santana needed help with anything.

At the same time Brittany was about to open the door Santana was coming back to the kitchen and when Brittany opened the door it took Santana completely by surprise and she stumbled through the doorway straight into an equally surprised Brittany who managed to catch the tripping woman in her arms.

Santana had grasped Brittany's upper arms while the blonde held on to the shorter woman's waist. When the initial shock subsided and they looked up they realized their proximity. Their faces were mere inches apart and they could easily feel each other's ragged breaths on their faces…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Ratings and disclaimer from the first chapter apply. **

Chapter 3.

Santana swallowed hard as her eyes met Brittany's. Standing this close she could really see how incredibly blue her eyes was and how easy it would be to get completely lost in them. It took every ounce of willpower she had to take a step back and away from Brittany's arms. She took another step back to recompose their personal space. Brittany realized she'd been holding her breath and as Santana backed away from her she slowly exhaled.

"I'm so sorry Santana, I didn't know you were right outside the door." she said when the air returned to her lungs.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to stumble all over you." Santana said afraid to meet the blonde's eyes again.

"It's okay..." Brittany didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed." Santana said.

"Yeah, me too." Brittany replied.

Santana looked up and met the blonde's eyes again.

"See you tomorrow." Santana said and turned to leave but stopped. Slowly she turned around again.

"I had a really nice time tonight. It was great talking to you..." she just had to say it.

"I had a really nice time too and I also enjoyed talking to you..." Brittany replied.

She wanted to give Santana a hug goodnight but didn't know if she should but as Santana looked up and met her eyes again she took a step closer and gently pulled the other woman in for a hug. Santana was surprised by Brittany's actions but it only took her a split second to hug her back.

"Goodnight Santana..." she whispered.

"Goodnight Brittany..."

Brittany had only intended to give Santana a quick hug but for some reason she still had her arms around the other woman. Both women silently realized that they'd hugged for way longer than a 'normal' hug between friends but still they didn't let go of each other.

Brittany again felt a new wave of emotions running through her and honestly, it scared the hell out of her. She slowly started to pull away and Santana instantly followed her lead and pulled back as well.

"See you tomorrow." Brittany repeated Santana's previous words and walked out of the kitchen leaving a very confused and a little flustered Santana behind.

"Yeah... see you tomorrow..." Santana mumbled to herself as her mind tried to figure out just what the hell was happening.

She pulled her hands through her hair and then headed out to the guesthouse in the backyard where she'd be staying.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany brushed her teeth before she walked into her and Nathan's room where her fiance was snoring violently. She crawled into bed and gave him a push so he would turn over and hopefully stop snoring but unfortunately the turning didn't help. She sighed and laid back down on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana undressed, brushed her teeth and crawled into bed hoping sleep would claim her quickly but she wasn't really surprised when it didn't. There were too many thoughts running through her mind for her to even think about falling asleep. She'd never met anyone that had made such a strong impression on her so fast before. She'd never met anyone like Brittany before...

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany couldn't sleep. The last time she looked at the digital clock on the nightstand was 5 minutes ago, 4.26 am was flashing back at her. She sighed and shoved her still snoring fiance for the umpteenth time. His snoring wasn't the reason for her insomnia though, Santana was. The brunette FBI agent just wouldn't leave her mind. She thought about the agent thing, she still couldn't get over how impressed she was by it. That wasn't all she thought about though, her mind kept wandering back to when Santana had touched her arm on the swing but mostly to the incident in the kitchen where Santana literally stumbled into her arms. Her breath had caught in her throat and she'd felt all tingly. Then the goodnight hug... She really hadn't planned for it to be so long, it was definitely way longer than a quick hug between friends and **definitely** longer than a hug between two people who just met. Then there were all these new feelings that confused the hell out of her.

When Nathan begun snoring louder than ever that night, she'd had enough. She got out of the bed and put on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie and walked downstairs. The kitchen clock showed 4.51 am. It was ridiculously early but she'd given up any chances of sleep for this night. She put on some coffee and walked over to the window fronting the back yard. Sitting in the swing with a large blanket wrapped around her was Santana.

When the coffee percolator had finished Brittany poured two large cups of coffee and walked out to the back yard. Santana looked up when she heard the creaking from the back door and couldn't help but smile when she saw the reason for her insomnia walking towards her with two cups in her hands.

"Hey..." Brittany started.

"Hey.."

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Oh _yes please_!"

Brittany smiled at Santana's enthusiastic answer and handed her one cup.

"Can I join you?" she asked.

"Of course." Santana answered and made space for the blonde on the swing.

"So you couldn't sleep either?" Santana asked and took a small sip of the warm beverage, closing her eyes as the taste of coffee slipped down her throat.

"_God_ this is good. Thank you for this." Santana said and took another sip.

Brittany smiled as she sipped on her own cup.

"You're welcome and no, I couldn't sleep either. Nathan is snoring like... I don't even know what to compare it with. Let's just say it's **really** loud."

Santana chuckled.

"I gave up about half an hour ago and came out here hoping that maybe the swing would rock me to sleep eventually."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I can go back inside if you want to try and get some sleep." Brittany said and moved to get up from the swing.

"No!" Santana all but shouted.

"I-I mean, no. That's not what I meant, I've already given up on sleeping and it's morning now anyway so... Please stay..." Santana said softly.

Brittany met her eyes and could only nod. Santana gave her a small smile when she sat back on the swing. The morning air was a little chilly so Santana offered a piece of her blanked to the blonde which she accepted.

"How long are you staying?" Brittany asked.

"I'm going back home in the afternoon." Santana answered.

Brittany nodded and felt her chest tighten at the thought of not spending more time with Santana. They've only just started to get to know each other.

"Are you and Nathan staying longer?"

"Yeah, we've got three weeks' vacation coming up so we'll be here for a couple of days." Brittany said.

"I work one more week then I have two weeks off. I can't wait." Santana said and smiled.

Santana really had the most infectious smile, Brittany couldn't help but smile back.

"Any vacation plans?" the blonde wondered.

"Not really, I'll probably spend a couple of days at mom's cottage but other than that I haven't made any direct plans." Santana said and took a large gulp of coffee.

Their very easy conversation about anything and everything were starting to die down and slowly the effect of their lack of sleep started to take its toll. Santana had sunk further down into the cushions of the swing and was now half-sitting, half-lying with her head on the large pillow she'd brought with her. She was very close to falling asleep, Brittany had already dozed off sitting, her head slightly tilted back. Seconds later Santana was asleep as well.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Anita was the first one up the next morning, or so she thought. It was a little after 8.30 am when she walked into the kitchen to put some coffee on. She was surprised to see that the percolator was already on and apparently the coffee was done.

"This is strange..." she mumbled.

Jack was still asleep and the rest of the house was quiet. She walked over to the window and peered out into the backyard and was very surprised with what she'd find there. Her daughter, sound asleep in the swing and her soon-to-be stepdaughter equally asleep with her head leaning against Santana's shoulder. It wasn't a very large swing, definitely not suitable for a two-people-sleepover, not if you'd want to sleep somewhat comfortable. The positions of the two sleeping women would most definitely leave them with very sore necks so Anita made her way out there to wake them up.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When she reached the sleeping women and saw the look of complete and utter peace on her daughter's face she contemplated whether she should let them sleep. She thought about it for a second but decided that they would probably be grateful for escaping a sore neck so she should probably wake them. Then she glanced over at the sleeping blonde who looked just as peaceful and decided to leave them be. She tiptoed back into the house and poured herself a cup of coffee.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

20 minutes later Santana started to stir. She moved to stretch her arms but her right arm was stuck. She turned her head and warmth filled her body at the sight of Brittany sleeping against her right side with her head on Santana's shoulder. Strands of beautiful blonde hair had fallen down on her face and before Santana knew what she was doing her hand was moving towards Brittany's face and then she gently tucked blonde curls behind her ear. The movement made Brittany stir and Santana quickly removed her hand hoping the blonde hadn't noticed her previous actions.

Brittany slowly sat up, stretched out her arms and yawned.

"I fell asleep.." she mumbled.

"Yeah... me too." Santana said and also stretched her arms now that her right arm was no longer occupied.

Brittany turned and looked over at Santana and it dawned on her that she'd been sleeping against Santana's shoulder. She noticed a small damp patch on Santana's sweater, on her shoulder where she had been asleep a minute ago and embarrassment filled her. She'd drooled on Santana in her sleep.

_Oh my God let me die now... _

Her hands flew up to Santana's shoulder and started to rub at the spot as if it miraculously would make the drool disappear. Santana looked at Brittany questioningly.

"Brittany? What are-"

"I drooled on you in my sleep! I'm sooo sorry, I'm so embarrassed..." Brittany burst out while she frantically rubbed the spot on Santana's sweater.

"Wait, what? Brittany?" Santana grabbed Brittany's hands to stop her. The blonde looked up and met her eyes.

"Hey... it's okay. Really, it's no biggie." Santana said softly and slowly released her hands.

"I'm really embarrassed..."

Santana nudge her playfully.

"Really, it's okay. I take it you slept okay then?" Santana said playfully which made Brittany nudge her back.

"Like you said, it's insanely relaxing."

Santana laughed.

"Come on Newfie, let's go back inside." Santana joked and got up from the swing. Brittany's jaw dropped and she looked at the brunette.

"You did NOT just say that?" Brittany said and got up from the swing. Santana was a few feet ahead of her grinning from ear to ear, obviously pleased with her witty remark.

"You did NOT just resemble me to a Newfoundland dog?"

"What? They drool too." Santana smirked and winked then took off towards the house when the blonde made an attempt to grab her.

"You! Get back here!" Brittany yelled after the brunette who had now reached the back door and continued to sprint towards the kitchen.

Anita who was still sitting by the kitchen table, reading a newspaper almost had a heart attack when Santana came flying through the kitchen door. Five seconds later Brittany came flying through the door her aim set on Santana but when she saw that they weren't alone she stopped herself and just gave the brunette a deadly stare. Santana couldn't help but smile, the blonde looked absolutely adorable.

"What in God's name is up with you two?" Anita asked bewildered.

"Nothing mom." Santana answered completely innocent.

Brittany didn't want to tell Anita that she'd drooled on her daughter, she was embarrassed enough already so she let it drop for now but she would definitely find time for pay back later. When Santana met Brittany's eyes they told her just that.

"So, do you mind telling me why I found both of you sleeping in the swing this morning?" Anita asked.

"I mean it's great that you two seem to get along so good already but surely your beds must be more comfortable than that garden swing?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so finally I gave up and brought my pillow and blanket to the swing, hoping I could get some sleep there. Then Brittany came outside a while after me and she couldn't sleep either so we just started talking and then, somehow we both fell asleep." Santana explained as she poured herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"Do you want one?" she asked Brittany.

"Yes please." The blonde answered.

"And just now, we were just goofing around." Santana said with a shrug and poured Brittany a fresh cup of coffee too. Anita nodded.

The kitchen door opened and Jack entered followed by a very hung over looking Nathan. He walked up to Brittany and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning babe." he said, Brittany flinched.

"God Nathan how much did you drink last night?"

He smelled like an alcohol distillery.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drink that much it just sorta happened." Nathan tried to explain.

"Yeah well go take a shower and brush your teeth please." Brittany ordered.

"I've already brushed my teeth." Nathan said.

"Well, brush them again." she said and waved her hand in front of her nose to whisk away the smell of his old alcohol breath.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Nathan did what his fiancee asked him to and when he returned they all ate a huge brunch that Anita had made, then they all helped clean up the house before they went outside to relax in the sun for a while. Brittany kept casting glances at Santana who was taking a nap in the sun-lounger, she knew she should stop but she couldn't help herself.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A couple of hours later Santana put her bag in the trunk and walked back to the front porch where her mother, Jack, Brittany and Nathan was standing to say goodbye.

"It was so nice to finally meet you Santana." Jack said and gave her a big hug.

"You too Jack, hope your knee feels better." Santana said as they parted.

"Thank you, I have the best 'nurse' to look after me." He said and put his arm around Santana's mother.

Nathan stepped forward and gave Santana a quick hug.

"Really nice to meet you Santana, hopefully we'll see you again soon."

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you too Nathan. Take care."

Anita gave her daughter a long hug.

"Call me when you get home."

"I will mom."

Brittany really wanted to say goodbye to Santana alone but since neither of the other three made any attempt at moving she had to do it in front of them.

"Well, it's been so nice getting to know you. I hope we'll see each other soon." Brittany said and gave Santana a small hug.

The moment she felt Santana's arms around her she was certain that their hug would've been a hell of a lot longer if they'd been alone and she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"Yes, I'm sure we will. Have mom give you my number so we can keep in touch." Santana said.

"I'll do that."

Brittany walked back next to Nathan who put his arm around her. Santana couldn't help but flinch when she saw it but shook it off quickly.

"Okay then, thank you so much for everything. I'd better get going but I'm sure we'll see each other soon." she said to everybody.

"Call you later mom, love you." Santana said as she got into her car.

"Love you too honey. Drive safely!" Anita said and waved as Santana pulled out of the driveway and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Since you asked so nicely, here's the next chapter. Just cause it's friday ;)**

**Ratings and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 4.

Santana was exhausted as she entered her condo. She dropped her bag on the floor and threw herself on the couch. She picked up her phone from her jeans pocket and called her mother before she'd be too tired.

"Santana! Are you at home?" Anita said as she answered.

"Yes, I just got in. I'm beat so I'm just gonna grab something to eat and then head straight to bed. I just thought I'd call you first." Santana said.

"I'm glad you're home safe. We'll talk more tomorrow, good night honey."

"Night mom."

Santana put her phone down on the table and closed her eyes for a second. She was deadbeat. Luckily she had some frozen pizza in the freezer so she got up and threw one in the microwave before she'd become too tired to move.

After she'd eaten she opened a beer and went back to the couch and slumped down. She turned on the TV with no real intention to watch anything, she was too tired. After a few minutes of zapping through every channel she turned the thing off and decided to go to bed. She could really use a good night's sleep after only getting a few hours of sleep last night, or rather this morning.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Her bed had never felt more comfortable. She checked the time, it was only 8.15pm but she didn't care. She closed her eyes and relaxed against the mattress and could feel she'd be asleep shortly. Just as she was about to doze off her phone beeped and she winced.

"For the love of God who is texting me now?" she growled as she picked up her iPhone to check her messages.

A number she didn't recognize had sent her a text message and her heart started to beat faster as she thought about who it might be. Her guess was right, it was Brittany.

**Hi Santana. I hope I didn't wake you with this if you'd gone to sleep, your mom told me you were really tired. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I had a really nice time last night talking with you and again this morning (but don't think you're forgiven for the Newfoundland comment ;)). I usually don't make new friends very easy, it takes a lot to gain my trust and for me to let someone in but with you I feel like I've known you forever. It's so easy to talk to you and I feel really comfortable in your company. You're a very easy person to like Santana Lopez and I just wanted you to know that. Sleep tight! / Brittany**

Santana had a huge smile on her face after she'd read Brittany's text. She just had to text her back before she'd go to sleep.

**You didn't wake me but I am dead tired :) Can't go to sleep without texting you back though :) I feel really comfortable in your company too and I also feel like I've known you forever. You have to admit, the Newfoundland thing was kinda funny ;) You're a very easy person to like too Brittany Pierce.**

She hit send and then started typing again

**I can't wait to see you again...**

Her thumb hovered over the send button. She read the words on the screen again and again then deleted them. She really couldn't wait to see her again but she couldn't send that, could she? No, definitely not.

**Anyway, I'm gonna sleep now. Thanks for the text, talk again soon okay? Good night :)**

She hit send. Seconds later Brittany answered.

**Definitely! Good night Santana.**

Santana put her phone away and laid back down on her pillow. She fell asleep smiling.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Monday went by rather quickly, she left early for work and stopped by the grocery store on her way home. She made dinner and after she'd eaten she decided to call her mother.

"Santana hi!" Anita answered as she saw her daughter's name appear on the display.

"Hi mom."

"How was work?" Anita asked.

"Same as always I guess. I really can't wait to get some time off, I could really need it." Santana said and sat down on the couch and rubbed her neck.

"Speaking about that, I've invited Brittany and Nathan to come with me and Jack to the cottage next weekend and wanted to ask if you would like to join us?" Anita said.

"Yeah, of course I'll come, it sounds like fun!" Santana said, not hesitating a second at the chance of seeing Brittany again.

"Lovely! However Jack and Nathan will only join us the first day, they're going on a fishing trip on Sunday with Jack's brother and a friend of Nathan's so they'll be gone for 4-5 days." Anita explained.

"Okay, well should I bring anything with me when I come?" Santana asked feeling utterly happy with the prospect of spending more time alone with Brittany without her fiance being there. Not that she didn't like Nathan, she did. He was a really nice guy but with him not being there, Brittany would be all hers.

_Now that sounded completely wrong_, she thought the second that thought entered her mind. That was not what she'd meant. Of course Brittany wouldn't be hers in that sense of the word, just free to hang out with her more without having to be interrupted by her boyfriend. That's all.

"Santana? Are you still there?" Anita wondered from the other side of the line. Santana had spaced out thinking about Brittany and didn't hear her mother's reply to her question.

"Sorry mom, I kinda disappeared for a second. You were saying?"

"I said that no, you don't have to bring anything with you. When will you get there? Sometime on Saturday or?" Anita wondered.

"Yeah, I work late on Friday otherwise I would have driven up to the lake straight after work but I'll leave early Saturday instead." Santana answered.

"We'll be there when you arrive. I gotta go but we'll talk some more later this week. Love you honey." Anita said.

"Love you too mom. Bye" Santana said and hung up.

She put her phone down beside her on the couch and thought about the upcoming weekend. She couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation in her stomach just thinking about spending time with Brittany again. She hoped the rest of the week would go by quickly.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Never had a Friday evening felt so good. She'd picked up some takeaway thai food on her way home which was delicious and now she was watching a comedy and sipping on her second glass of wine. Her bag was already packed and she couldn't wait to go up to Minocqua tomorrow. Her phone beeped, indicating she'd received a new text message. She was slightly disappointed when it wasn't from who she'd hoped it would be. It was from her colleague and friend Melissa who just wished her a nice vacation. She typed a reply and left the phone on the couch while she walked into the kitchen to get some popcorn.

When she got back to the couch her phone blinked so she picked it up to see if Melissa had sent her another text but the new message wasn't from her.

**This place is amazing! I could totally live here. I'm sitting on the pier with my feet in the water right now, it's lovely! Can't wait for you to get here tomorrow and show me around :) B **

Santana's heart jumped in her chest as she re-read the text. The _**Can't wait for you to get here tomorrow and show me around **_part really stuck with her and she briefly thought that if she hadn't had those couple of glasses of wine she would've jumped in her car and started driving up to Minocqua tonight. She started typing back:

**Yes it is quite a place though there are a few places around there that's even more impressive ;)**

Brittany's reply came quickly:

**There is? Well you're gonna show me all of them :)**

Santana smiled as she read Brittany's reply. She started typing and hit send:

**Maybe... ;)**

Why was she flirting with her? Cause yes, she was definitely flirting.

Brittany's reply came within seconds:

**Maybe? **

Santana smirked and typed back:

**It depends...**

Brittany was puzzled and replied:

**On what if I may ask?**

Santana smiled as her thumbs swiped over the screen:

**On whether or not you'll forgive me for the newfoundland thing ;)**

Brittany chuckled, she thought about what she should reply to that.

**Okay, if you show me one place that is more impressive than it is here, I'll forgive you for comparing me to a drooling dog.**

Santana laughed and quickly typed:

**Haha, deal! :)**

Brittany smiled and wrote one last message:

**So I'll see you tomorrow then. Drive safely. **

Santana answered:

**I will. See you tomorrow Brittany.**

Brittany put her phone back in her pocket and looked out over the water. She was really excited to spend the next couple of days in this place. Her thoughts wandered to Santana and thinking about spending more time with the brunette made her feel even more excited. Those thoughts were quickly pushed away though because she shouldn't feel this excited over spending more time with Santana.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana was up early the next morning and had already eaten breakfast. She was almost ready to leave. While she brushed her teeth she walked around in the apartment and packed the last things she needed then she was ready to go. She had a little more than seven hours on the road ahead of her and she planned to make it to Minocqua with as few stops as possible.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Finally turning off the main road she only had a few miles left before she'd reach the cottage. Every time she drove down the old dirt road that lead to the cottage she'd be filled with a sense of peace and calm. This time however, the peace and calm was replaced with something that could only be described as the complete opposite. Her heart was racing and her palms started to feel sweaty. Turning off the engine she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before she got out of the car. Her mother was already on her way to greet her.

"Hi honey! I'm so glad you're finally here!" Anita said and pulled Santana into a tight hug.

"Me too mom but you're kinda suffocating me here." Santana said playfully.

Anita released her daughter and smiled.

"Pssh, you're my daughter so I'm allowed to suffocate you with my hugs."

Santana smiled back and grabbed her bag from the trunk.

"Where's everybody?" Santana wondered. Mostly she wondered where Brittany was but she couldn't say that to her mother.

"Jack and Nathan are inside packing up for their fishing trip and Brittany went out for a run about thirty minutes ago." Anita answered as she walked beside Santana on their way up to the cottage.

Santana nodded and looked around, this place really was something else. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as the smell of the forest and lake filled her nostrils.

"God I've missed this place." she said as she exhaled.

"Are Brittany and Nathan staying in the cottage or in the boathouse?" Santana wondered.

"In the cottage." Anita answered.

"Great! I mean then the boathouse is free?"

"Yes the boathouse is free. I know how much you love it there so I put Brittany and Nathan in the guestroom." Anita told her.

Santana smiled and bounced off towards the boathouse. It was located next to the pier and wasn't particularly large. Santana and her mother had made a complete renovation of the place a couple of years ago. What originally was meant to be a place to store a boat had turned into a single room with white walls and wooden floor. The decoration was simple and bright, the only furniture the room held was a double bed, a rocking chair and an antique bedside table. It was simple but Santana had fallen in love with it instantly and every time she visited the cottage she always stayed in the boathouse.

She opened the squeaking wooden door and stepped inside dropping her bag on the floor by the double bed. This was her haven and as she stepped towards the large landscape window and looked out over a glassy lake the peace and calm that had been nowhere to be found finally appeared. God she loved it here. She took a last lingering look at the beautiful landscape outside the window then walked back out and up to the cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Ratings and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 5.

The first thing she saw when she entered the cottage was a mess of fishing gear spread all over the floor and Jack and Nathan in the middle of the mess trying to get somewhat organized.

"Packing's going great or?" she asked playfully.

The two men looked up.

"Santana! Good to see you again!" Jack stepped out of the mess to give Santana a hug.

Nathan had his hands full of spinners when he turned around.

"Nice to see you again Santana, I'd shake your hand but..." he said with a smile holding out his hands to show Santana the spinners. She smiled back.

"I'm good. So how long are you guys planning to be away on this fishing trip? A month?" Santana said sarcastically with a joking smile.

Jack eyed the mess on the floor and could agree that it indeed looked like they were going to stay away for a long time.

"Though it may appear somewhat chaotic I assure you we have everything under control and no, we'll only be away for a couple of days." Jack started and put his arm around Santana's shoulder.

"You see this right here-" he continued as he lead Santana towards the pile of fishing gear with the intention of enlighten the novice woman of the wonderful world of fishing.

Thankfully Anita saw what was about to happen and immediately intervened.

"Jack honey, Santana's had a long drive. I'm sure she'll love to hear your fishing stories another time isn't that right sweetie?" Anita said as she put her hands on Santana's shoulders and turned her daughter towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." Santana mumbled as she let her mother lead her into the kitchen.

When they were out of earshot Anita told her daughter that once you get Jack started on telling fishing stories, it's almost impossible to get him to stop.

"You know I love that man and everything about him but the whole fishing thing? Not so much." Anita said and poured two cups of coffee.

Santana chuckled and kissed her mother's cheek then grabbed one of the cups and sat down by the kitchen table.

"Yeah I know your opinion on fishing. You know mom, agreeing to marrying a sailor slash fisherman was a brilliant idea." Santana said jokingly.

"Shush you!" Anita said and shoved her daughter playfully. Santana laughed.

"I'm gonna go sit outside for a while before the sun sets." Santana said.

"You do that honey. I've already prepared supper for later so go outside and relax for a while. I'd better go check on the fishermen." Anita said and she rolled her eyes. Santana laughed and shook her head.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana walked closer to the lake and took a seat on the grass. She gazed out over the water and took a sip of her coffee when suddenly she heard something. Turning her gaze towards the forest her heart skipped a beat when she saw a very sweaty, but oh _so_ hot, blonde woman come running towards her. Wearing only a tight pink tank top and a pair of very short and very tight black running-shorts with her hair tied up in a high ponytail, the blonde made her way over to the brunette in the grass. Santana swallowed hard when Brittany came closer, her mouth suddenly felt very dry. Slowly she got up from the grass just before Brittany reached her.

"Hi! I hoped you'd be here when I returned and here you are!" Brittany said panting but enthusiastic.

Santana looked at the blonde and tried not to stare which turned out to be incredibly difficult as she noticed small beads of sweat running from her neck down between the swell of her breast.

_God! Get a grip before you make a complete fool out of yourself!_

She managed to avert her eyes before she'd be caught staring like some kind of a pervert.

"Yeah I got here a while ago. Mom just saved me from Jack's attempt at learning me all about fishing." Santana said with a chuckle.

"Oh God! Be _very_ grateful, once dad gets started talking about fishing it's almost impossible to get out." Brittany said and laughed.

Santana looked at her and smiled. Brittany caught her eyes and held her gaze for a moment before she looked down at her shoes.

"I'd give you a hug but I'm all sweaty..." Brittany said looking up and meeting Santana's eyes again.

She really wanted to give her a hug but she knew she was drenched in sweat and definitely didn't want Santana to feel disgusted by her.

"I'm gonna hit the showers so I'll see you in a bit." She continued and took off towards the cabin before Santana had a chance to respond.

"I don't mind..." Santana mumbled while she watched Brittany's retreating form.

When Brittany had disappeared inside the cottage Santana slumped down on the grass again as a wave of emotions washed over her. The peace and calm she'd managed to find earlier in the boathouse vanished completely the second she saw Brittany and she couldn't deny it any longer. She was attracted to the blonde but she also knew nothing could ever happen. Brittany was straight and also engaged so the best, well the only thing to do, was to try and get these feelings out of her system and move on. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she tried to suppress those feelings and think about something else. It didn't work very well though, she didn't really want to admit it but she'd thought about the blonde the entire week and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her out of her head. It certainly didn't help the matter when Brittany appeared by her side mere ten minutes later, newly showered with her hair still wet and she smelled great.

"Hi." the blonde said and took a seat next to the brunette.

"Hi..." Santana said back and met the blonde's eyes for a second.

"Did you have a good run?" she asked trying to keep a light conversation hoping it would avert her thoughts.

"Yeah, the nature here is amazing." Brittany said with a smile.

"It is. I love running up here." Santana agreed.

"Maybe we could go for a run together some time?" Brittany asked.

"Sure, that would be great." Santana said and smiled.

"If you think you can keep up?" she continued playfully and maybe a little flirtatious.

She couldn't help it, every conversation they had somehow ended up a little flirty and it wasn't just one sided. Though it was innocent, Brittany flirted back.

"The question is if _you _can keep up with me agent." Brittany countered.

Santana turned towards the taller woman.

"Oh I think I'll manage that." Santana answered.

"Really? Well I guess we'll see." Brittany said cocky.

Suddenly Anita's voice called out to announce that supper was ready. Brittany got up first and offered her hand to Santana. The brunette hesitated for a second but couldn't come up with a valid excuse _not_ to take Brittany's hand. So she did and the second their hands met Santana's whole arm tingled. Brittany pulled the other woman up on her feet but didn't let go of her hand. She had no idea why she was still holding on to Santana's hand but she just couldn't let it go. Santana looked from their joined hands to Brittany's eyes. My God was she beautiful and her eyes were piercing blue, she'd never seen such beautiful eyes. Brittany couldn't look away from Santana's deep dark brown eyes either, she found them captivating.

_What the hell am I doing, let go of her hand you moron!_

Brittany's internal battle led nowhere, her hand was still in Santana's hand and her blue eyes were still locked with mesmerizing brown ones.

_Why is she doing this and why is she looking at me like this?..._

Santana felt beyond confused by Brittany's actions, the blonde certainly didn't make it easy for Santana.

_How am I supposed to think about anything but her when she's holding my hand?...and those eyes... my God those eyes..._

"So... maybe we should go back inside?..." Santana had no idea where she found the willpower to say that but it helped ease them out of the situation they found themselves in.

Brittany slowly dropped Santana's hand and though Santana instantly missed the contact she was relieved because it gave them a chance to distance themselves from each other and that was definitely necessary at that point.

"Yes, we'd better go." Brittany said and started to walk back towards the cottage.

Santana took a couple of deep breaths and then followed the blonde.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana was pretty quiet during supper, she cast a glance at Brittany occasionally but the blonde never held her gaze the few times their eyes met. Anita noticed that her daughter was unusually quiet but figured she was tired from the long drive.

After supper they all had coffee in the living room which now actually looked like a living room again. Jack and Nathan had finished their packing and the earlier mess was gone. Santana sat down in the arm chair in front of the open fire and sipped on her coffee. Brittany sat next to Nathan on the couch and half listened to Nathan and Jack's conversation about their fishing trip. So many thoughts were going through her mind and they didn't make any sense. She looked over at Santana who seemed to be deep in thought.

Thinking about something else other than Brittany proved to be almost impossible, especially after their moment outside earlier. She'd spent not even three full days with the blonde and yet she was all she could think about. It was crazy, that was the only thing she knew for certain and she needed to get over this, whatever the hell it was. Getting up from the chair she told everybody that she was tired from the drive and had decided to go to bed.

"Jack, Nathan, I take it you guys leave early tomorrow morning so have a great trip." she said.

"Thank you Santana, I'm sure we will. See you in a couple of days." Jack said with a warm smile.

"Good night everyone." Santana said and walked out.

Once inside the boathouse she undressed and brushed her teeth quickly then crashed down onto the bed and was asleep within minutes.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Well, I think I'm gonna turn in too, we've got an early morning tomorrow." Nathan said.

"What about you babe, are you coming?" he asked Brittany.

"In a minute, you go ahead." she answered.

"Okay, goodnight Anita, Jack." he said and gave his fiancee a kiss.

"Good night Nate." they said in unison.

Jack stayed up a little while longer and when he decided to go to bed, Anita followed him. Brittany had moved to the arm chair where Santana sat earlier and was now looking into the crackling fire. She sat in front of the fire until it died down then she joined her fiance in bed. He was already asleep when she crawled beneath the covers.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Jack and Nathan left early the following morning. Brittany was up before Anita, she hadn't slept much last night. Thankfully the guys had made some coffee before they left so she poured herself a large cup of coffee and brought it outside as she sat down in a chair on the porch. It looked like it could be a really nice day, it was already 68 degrees and it was only 9 o'clock.

A while later Anita joined her on the porch.

"Oh what a lovely morning, looks like we'll have a great day today." Anita said cheerfully.

"Yeah, looks like it." Brittany replied.

"How long have you been up?" Anita asked.

"About an hour or so." Brittany answered.

"Oh okay. Have you had any breakfast?"

"Just coffee."

"Well, I for one am starving. I'll go fix something in the kitchen, you stay here and enjoy the morning sun, I'll let you know when it's finished. I'm sure Santana will be up soon too." Anita said and headed back inside.

Brittany finished her coffee and put the cup down on the table beside her. When she looked up she saw that Santana was walking up towards the cottage. Suddenly her heart started to beat faster and as Santana walked up the stairs she was certain it would jump out of her chest at any second.

"Morning." Santana said and sat down in the chair on the opposite side.

"Morning..." Brittany said back and watched the other woman rub her eyes, apparently still pretty sleepy.

Santana noticed Brittany's cup on the table and was instantly filled with an urgent need for coffee.

"Please say there's some coffee left?"

"I think there's still some in the coffeepot inside." Brittany answered.

She couldn't help but laugh when the brunette almost sprinted into the cottage. A moment later she returned sipping on a large cup of coffee, looking very content.

"I take it there was still some left?" she said and smiled.

"Yes, thank God!" Santana sighed.

"I can't function properly if I don't get coffee first thing when I wake up." she continued.

"Oh, mom said breakfast was almost done." she added.

Brittany nodded. Santana put her cup down and noticed Brittany's empty cup.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want more coffee? I just filled my own cup and didn't think to ask if you wanted more. Do you? I can go inside and-"

Brittany interrupted her.

"Santana, it's fine. I'll get some more inside, really it's fine." Brittany said.

"Okay, still, I apologize for not asking."

"It's totally fine, forget about it." Brittany smiled.

"But I am kinda hungry so what do you say about joining your mother for breakfast?" she asked.

"Sounds like a great idea." Santana said and smiled.

The awkwardness they both felt last night had fortunately disappeared and both women silently breathed a sigh of relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Ratings and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 6.

They had a very nice breakfast with lots of laughter. Anita was thrilled to spend the next couple of days with just the girls. Since the day turned out brilliant Anita suggested they spend the day by the lake. Both Santana and Brittany thought it was a great idea but then it dawned on Santana that spending a day by the lake would mean spending a day in a bikini. Not that she had a problem with that, the problem was that Brittany would probably also wear a bikini and _that _she had a problem with. From what she saw yesterday when Brittany was in her minimal running gear, the blonde had an amazing body and just the thought of seeing her in even less clothing than that made her palms start to perspire.

She helped clear the table then went back to the boat house to get changed. Standing in front of the mirror she inspected her outfit for the umpteenth time, she'd changed bikinis so many times she'd lost count. She couldn't decide if she should wear her black or red bikini. The red was a bit more comfortable but she knew she looked really good in the black one…

_Why the hell am I even thinking about looking good?_ _I'm in the middle of nowhere with my mom and… well… Brittany… crap I __**really**__ shouldn't be thinking like this…It's completely inappropriate..._

She realized she was being completely ridiculous, it was just a bikini for Christ sake and they were just going to spend the day by the lake, swimming and enjoying the sun. Taking one last look at the mirror she adjusted her black halter neck bikini top before she stepped away from the mirror, grabbed a towel and headed down to the lake.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

She was the first one there so she threw her towel on one of the two sun loungers that stood close to the water's edge and started to wade out in the water. It really was hot as hell and the sun seemed to show no mercy, she squinted up at the sky but there was not a cloud as far as the eye could see. When the water reached her waist she threw herself forward and dived down under the surface. It was so refreshing and it really cooled her off. Swimming around for a while she emerged from the water just as her mother and Brittany made their way down to the lake.

Brittany was walking half a step behind Anita and was very thankful for that when her eyes fell on a dripping wet Santana that was wading towards them and suddenly she halted. She swallowed hard as drops of water trickled down Santana's very toned body, her eyes took in her muscular arms and then landed on her very toned abs. My God the woman really had a body to die for and the blonde found it really hard to stop looking at her. She was thankful Anita brought her out of her admiration spell and told her to bring her the picnic basket she was carrying.

Santana dried herself with the towel, trying desperately to focus on anything but the blonde who was wearing a blue bikini and looked beyond gorgeous. The color of the swimwear really emphasized her eyes which looked even bluer. God she was so beautiful and Santana didn't know how much longer she could pretend she wasn't insanely attracted to her.

_It's gonna be a long day... _

"How was the water?" Brittany asked as she took a seat in the lounger next to Santana.

"It was great! So refreshing." Santana answered as she toweled her hair.

"In that case I think I'll follow your lead." Brittany said and walked down to the water and dived right in.

"Go for it!" Santana replied just before Brittany disappeared below the surface.

"God the water is lovely!" she called out when she resurfaced.

"I think I'll stay here for the rest of the day." she said and floated around on her back.

Anita stood knee deep in the water.

"I don't know, isn't it a bit cold?" she said.

"Cold? It's lovely! Come on Anita!" Brittany encouraged.

"Good luck with that. Mom has not let the water reach higher than her thighs for the past eight years at least. If you look up the word 'aquaphobia" you'll find a picture of mom." Santana chuckled.

Anita turned and gave her daughter a stern look.

"I do **not **have a phobia for water young lady!" Anita stated.

"I simply don't enjoy swimming as much as I did in my younger years." she continued.

"Uh huh, and it's got nothing to do with the fact that there's fish in the water that may accidentally brush your legs?" Santana countered.

"So I don't like fish, except when they're on my plate, big deal? Now shush you and let me enjoy my wading. It's more than enough for me." Anita said.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh, so did Santana.

"So you don't like fish? Well you sure did pick the right guy to marry then." Brittany laughed.

"That's what I said!" Santana said.

Anita looked at her laughing daughter, then at her fiance's laughing daughter and shook her head.

"Don't you start as well Brittany Pierce. I love your father and I know he loves fishing and that's great. He's perfectly free to have his own interests, **all **our interest doesn't have to be the same." Anita said defensive.

"Uh oh, _Brittany Pierce, _watch out she's using your full name now." Santana said and winked.

Anita looked at her daughter and shook her head, then burst out laughing as well.

"You're hopeless!" she said to her daughter while she continued laughing and stepped out of the water.

Brittany also got up from the water and suddenly Santana's laughter died down and her heart was starting to beat abnormally fast. She swallowed hard and tried not to stare at the breathtaking woman but failed miserably. She had an amazing body and Santana just couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Coffee Santana?" Anita asked and it brought Santana back to reality.

"Uh, what? Coffee? Y-yes please." Santana stuttered.

Anita poured a cup and handed it over to Santana, completely oblivious to her daughter's ogling of her soon to be step-daughter.

Brittany didn't bother to dry herself, she figured the scorching sun would handle that. She just sat down in the lounger next to Santana who was really struggling with keeping her focus on the coffee cup in her hands. Anita handed a cup to Brittany as well who gratefully accepted.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The rest of the afternoon the three women just enjoyed the sun, talked and laughed, both Santana and Brittany took another swim while Anita never left the lounger. It wasn't until their stomachs started to rumble that they realized how late it was and that they probably should get some dinner started.

Santana returned to the boathouse to change while Anita and Brittany headed back up to the cottage.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana and Brittany were in the kitchen preparing the ingredients for dinner when a very pinkish looking Anita appeared. Santana and Brittany looked up and then looked at each other.

"I might have stayed in the sun a little too long..." Anita said sheepishly.

"You think? My God mother! Have you _heard _of sunblock?" Santana said as she walked up to her mother to inspect her sunburnt skin.

"You don't have to rub it in Santana, and yes I've heard of sunblock. I put some on this morning before we went down to the lake." Anita said.

"Uh huh, and while we were down there? Did you apply more?"

The way Anita looked at her daughter told her that she hadn't applied anymore, well that and the color of her skin.

"My God, who's the mother here, me or you? Look at me and Brittany, do we have any sunburn? No because everybody knows you have to apply sunblock throughout the day. Well, obviously not everybody..." Santana mumbled that last part and looked over at Brittany who was biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"Again, you don't have to rub it in. Obviously I'm starting to become senile and _forgot_ that you have to apply more sunblock throughout the day." Anita said ironically.

"And it's not like I usually get a sunburn, it's quite unusual really and it's usually enough to apply sunblock in the morning and then it's fine... so I don't know _how_ in the world I could end up this sunburnt..." she continued feeling genuinely surprised to how this could've happened.

Santana rolled her eyes and stopped herself from saying anything else.

"Now do you have anything I can apply to help ease the pain?" Anita pleaded.

"I have some aloe vera skin lotion in my bag, that's supposed to be soothing. I'll go get it." Brittany said and went to her room to get the bottle.

She was back in an instant.

"Here you go, apply where it hurts the most and it will feel better in a bit." Brittany said and handed the bottle to Anita.

"Thank you Brittany. I think I'm gonna go lie down for a while, you girls go ahead and eat without me. I'll just get something later." Anita said and excused herself.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other when Anita had left the room.

"Well, I'm starving so let's finish this and eat?" Santana said with a smile and returned to the kitchen counter.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The dinner was really nice, they had a nice and easy conversation and both felt quite relaxed in each other's company.

"I feel really bad for your mother, she was really sunburned."

"That ought to teach her." Santana said not feeling sorry for her mother at all.

"Santana!" Brittany said astonished.

"What?"

"She's your mother." Brittany said surprised by Santana's indifference.

"Brittany, the woman is 57 years old, you'd think she would've learned stuff like how to use sunblock properly by now? This is so typical mom, not just the sunblock thing. You'll see what I mean once you get to know her better. Let's just say I've stopped being surprised by the things she does a long time ago. Sometimes, or I should rather say very often, my mother tends to do stuff before she thinks them through which almost always ends in some sort of disaster. She's quite harmless though but always the source of a good laugh." Santana said and chuckled.  
Brittany smiled.

"You seem to have a very good relationship with you mom." the blonde said, her smile somewhat fading.

"Yeah, I guess we're pretty close." Santana said and looked at Brittany who was looking down at the table.

"Hey... are you okay?" she asked and reached over to put her hand on top of Brittany's.

Brittany looked up and gave the brunette a small smile, her eyes looked sad though.

"Yeah... I'm okay. It's just... sometimes I really miss not having my mom around, you know?"

Santana gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled warmly.

"I understand that you miss her and it's okay to be sad." Santana said softly. Brittany nodded.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way and I've only known your mother for a short time, but I already feel so close to her. I don't mean that I think of her as a mother but she just makes me feel so welcomed and she's so caring. She's already treating me like a daughter." Brittany said and looked up to meet Santana's eyes.

"That's my mom. She's always been like that, I actually think she was more in love with my ex-girlfriend than I was." Santana said jokingly which made the other woman chuckle and the short moment of sadness seemed to vanish.

"I was planning on going for a walk, why don't you come with me?" Santana asked and released Brittany's hand.

"Yeah, that would be really nice." Brittany said.

"Great. I'll go tell mom we're going outside for a while, okay?" Santana said and left the kitchen.

Brittany put the leftover food in the fridge and put their plates in the sink then grabbed her sandals and waited for Santana outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**So I'm gonna give you another chapter today just because my team just won their 'must win' game in our hockey play offs, which means they still have a chance to win the whole thing so yes yes yes! :)**

**Ratings and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 7.

It was a really lovely evening, the temperature had dropped some but it was still about 68 degrees and it was completely windless. Brittany sat on the steps waiting for Santana to come out. A moment later the brunette joined her and took a seat next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey. Is your mom alright?" Brittany asked.

"Yep, a bit sore but she said the lotion you gave her was doing the trick." Santana replied.

"God, it's still so warm." Santana said referring to the lovely weather.

"Yeah it's crazy but I'm definitely not complaining." Brittany said and smiled.

"Hey? Are you up for an evening swim?" Santana asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely up for that!" Brittany replied joyfully.

"Great. I'm gonna go change, meet you back here in five?"

Brittany nodded and went back inside to change as well as Santana headed down to the boat house. Five minutes later they were good to go.

"Ready? There's a place I wanna show you, it's just a couple of minutes' walk through the forest." Santana said.

"Yes, I'm ready. Lead the way agent." Brittany said and winked.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

After a couple of minutes' walk they reached a secluded beach, it wasn't that big but it was really cozy.

"Santana this place is amazing!" Brittany said in awe.

"I know, it's one of my favorite places here. If you want I can take you back here tomorrow, it's far more beautiful in the daylight." Santana said.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Brittany said and smiled.

"So..." Santana started as she begun to undress.

"I'm gonna check out the water." she continued.

Brittany just nodded as Santana took her clothes off and stood before her in the same bikini she was wearing earlier down by the lake. Even though it was starting to get pretty dark outside she could still see every contour of Santana's body and God! She looked so good, Brittany had a hard time tearing her eyes away.

"Are you coming?" Santana asked and Brittany was brought back from her thoughts, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm coming." she replied and took of her shorts and tank top, grateful for the lack of light as she was certain her cheeks were flushed.

She walked down to the water where Santana was waiting. Stepping down into the water she was surprised by how warm the water was.

"It's so warm!" she said and immediately threw herself into the glassy lake.

Santana followed suit and disappeared beneath the surface. The water was wonderful and as she surfaced again she saw that Brittany was a bit ahead of her, floating on her back looking completely content. Santana swam up next to her and Brittany turned around in the water so she was facing the brunette as she felt her approach.

"This was a great idea!" the blonde said with a huge smile.

"I know, I'm full of good ideas." Santana said cocky yet playfully.

Brittany snorted.

"Full of yourself I'd say." she mocked.

The blonde was rewarded with a splash of water right in the face.

"You did **not **just do that..." Brittany replied with her eyes still closed.

"What? This?" Santana said and splashed the blonde again.

Brittany gasped and before Santana knew what happened the blonde had launched herself forward and pushed Santana down below the surface. This triggered a big water fight with a lot of splashing and wrestling between the two women, both too engaged in the water fight to realize their proximity. It wasn't until Santana had Brittany in a viselike grip and was splashing her face with water that the realization of how close they were dawned upon them. The splashing stopped and their laughter died down as Brittany turned in Santana's arms and their eyes met. Both were panting from the exertion of the water fight. They were so close, Santana caught herself looking down at Brittany's lips. She wanted to kiss her, God how she wanted to kiss her and as she looked up to find those piercing blue eyes again she noticed that the blonde's eyes were looking down at her own lips for just a second before they slowly wandered up to met dark brown. Brittany could hardly breathe, she thought her heart would jump out of her chest at any second. Santana was so close, she could feel her breath on her own face and if she just tilted her head a little bit forward her lips would touch Santana's and that thought both excited and scared the shit out of her.

Santana was so close to kissing the blonde, her whole body screamed at her to close the short distance between them but somewhere in the back of her head a little voice was telling her that this was wrong. She should not be doing this and she needed to step away. Mustering all the strength she had she slowly released the woman in her arms and took a tentatively step back in the water.

"Maybe we should head back, it's getting kinda late." Santana said.

"Yeah, you're right... w-we should get back..." Brittany said, her heart still racing.

Santana gave her a small smile then walked out of the water and put on her shorts and t-shirt, not caring about the fact that they would be soaked through in a minute. She just wanted to get back and try and clear her head. Brittany walked up a minute later and she also didn't bother getting out of her wet bikini before putting on her clothes. She put the towel around her neck and looked over at Santana who seemed ready to head back. They walked back through the forest in silence.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany couldn't stop thinking about what almost happened between them. They'd been so close and if Santana hadn't pulled back she was certain they would've kissed. Thinking about kissing Santana did nothing to help calm her racing heart. She had wanted it, she wanted to kiss Santana.

When they reached the edge of the forest and saw the cottage up ahead Santana slowed down a little, she wanted to say something to make sure they were okay before they parted.

"Well, thanks for coming with me. It was nice, the water was awesome." she started, not daring to look at the blonde who was a step behind her.

Brittany hardly registered what Santana was saying, she was still thinking about kissing her and no matter how she tried the thought just wouldn't go away. Santana continued walking and the cottage was coming closer and closer.

"Maybe tomorrow I can show you my favorite place, it's a little bit further but it's definitely worth the walk." Santana continued completely unaware of the internal battle the blonde was struggling with a step behind her.

They would soon reach the cottage and Brittany had to stop them, she had to... She had no idea what she was doing when she gently grabbed Santana's wrist. Santana who had continued talking stopped when she felt Brittany's hand around her wrist. She swallowed hard and slowly turned around. Brittany didn't let go of her wrist and took a step closer to the brunette. Santana breathed heavily when the blonde moved even closer and her heart was beating so fast. Brittany looked from Santana's eyes to her lips and continued to inch closer. Suddenly her nose brushed against Santana's cheek and her whole body tingled at the touch. She tilted her head and then her lips touched Santana's. It was a touch as light as a feather but when she felt Santana gasp against her lips she moved even closer and captured Santana's lower lip between her own. Santana had no idea what was happening but when she felt Brittany's lips slowly move against her own she responded immediately. Parting her lips slightly she kissed her back gently, she couldn't believe this was happening and she didn't want it to end. She raised her free hand and entangled her fingers in Brittany's wet hair, then she moved to the back of her neck to pull her closer as she slowly deepened the kiss.

Brittany touched Santana's upper lip with the tip of her tongue very tentatively. Santana shivered and parted her lips as her tongue slowly searched out Brittany's. A low moan escaped the blonde's mouth as her tongue met Santana's for the first time, the hand that was holding Santana's wrist tightened its hold. She tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth wider as her tongue slowly swirled around with Santana's in the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced. Santana's head was spinning as they continued to kiss slowly, deeply and very passionate, she'd never been kissed like that.

Slowly the kiss ended and they parted. Both were short of breath and had their eyes closed. Brittany leaned her forehead against Santana's while she tried to compose herself and let her brain caught up to what just happened.

"Brittany..." Santana whispered and opened her eyes.

The blonde opened her eyes when Santana whispered her name. When she met Santana's dark brown orbs she panicked. She realized what they had just done, what she initiated, and she just panicked.

"Santana...oh God... I-I... I'm sorry...I'm so... oh God..." she stuttered then took of running towards the cottage never looking back at Santana who was calling out her name.

"Brittany! Brittany!" Santana dragged her hands through her hair as she watched Brittany disappear into the cottage.

_What the hell just happened? She kissed me and I kissed her back and... oh my God... she kissed me..._

Santana walked back to the boathouse in a daze, she was beyond confused but she could still feel the touch and taste of Brittany on her lips. She lifted her hand and touched her still swollen lips. The blonde had kissed her, she had actually kissed her and though it most certainly would complicate everything she couldn't help but smile. Brittany had kissed her...

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany ran straight to her room and closed the door then leaned against it.

_What just happened and what the hell did I just do?..._

To say she was confused was a huge understatement. She dragged her hand through her hair and walked over to the bed. Her shorts were wet from her damp bikini pants so she walked over to the bathroom and undressed then took a long cool shower to clear her head.

As she crawled beneath the covers and closed her eyes images of Santana invaded her mind. She opened her eyes and shook her head trying to clear her thoughts but as she closed her eyes again Santana was there, kissing her. She sighed and sat up then glanced to her left to the empty spot where Nathan lied just the other night. Nathan... God! Nathan... her fiance, the man she was supposed to marry in a couple of months. He was nowhere near her thoughts as she kissed Santana and now she felt beyond guilty for betraying him.

She leaned back against the headboard and buried her face in her hands. How could she be so stupid, what the hell was she thinking? And why was kissing Santana again all she could think about?

_What the hell am I gonna do? It's not like I can pack up and leave... How am I supposed to face her tomorrow? God..._

Getting any sleep was most likely out of the question, there was no way she would be able to sleep...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Ratings and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 8.

Santana was also lying sleepless on top of the covers on her bed. She had one arm tucked behind her neck and the other draped over her stomach. So many feelings were running through her body and the more she thought about what had happened between them the more messed up the whole situation felt. She knew she had to do something, they were kind of stuck together for another couple of days. Sure Santana had her car so technically she could leave whenever but how would her leaving solve anything? It would probably have the opposite effect and confuse things even more. She sat up and put her feet on the floor and rubbed her hands over her face. Sighing she got up and walked over to the window and gazed out over the lake. The light from the moon reflected down on the dark water and gave the lake a somewhat mysterious glow. It was beautiful... so was Brittany... God she was so beautiful, and sweet and funny and...

"Perfect..." Santana said softly.

_She's perfect for me... She's everything I've ever been looking for and she makes me feel things I've never felt before... She's also taken... She has a fiance and is getting married but when she kissed me... Oh God when she kissed me... I know she felt something too... _

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany was still lying in bed very much awake when her phone suddenly beeped. Her heart started to beat faster before she even picked it up. She knew it was Santana. She reached for the phone and swallowed hard when she saw she had one new message from Santana Lopez. The intense pounding in her chest echoed in her ears and she threw the phone down on the bed. This wasn't something she was ready to deal with now, no definitely not! Still, a minute later she picked up the phone again and read the message:

**Are you awake? **

She read those three words over and over again. Then typed back:

**Yes. **

Santana stared at the phone.

_She's awake... Of course she's awake... What do I say next? Gah! Here I was, just a few hours ago, complaining about how my mother always does things before she thinks them through... _

She cursed her own stupidity but since she'd made the first move, obviously without thinking about the second, she would have to push through.

_So what do I tell her? The truth or what I think she would want me to say?... _

Brittany waited impatiently for another message. It was like time stood still. After five very long minutes her phone beeped again:

**I know it's wrong in every way but I can't stop thinking about it... **

She didn't need to specify 'it', they were both very aware of what she was referring to.  
Brittany didn't know how to respond to that. She sat with the phone in her hand and started to reply an answer but then deleted it.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana's heart was beating really fast when she sat with her phone clutched in her hand. Her heart skipped a beat when it suddenly beeped indicating she had a new message.

**I can't stop thinking about it either...**

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany thought her heart would jump out of her chest at any second, either that or she would have a heart attack because it could not be healthy for the heart to be beating like this. She couldn't believe that she'd just sent that text back to Santana, that she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss either. Well it was definitely true but was it so wise to go there? She could very easily have sent something completely different, a lie. Why didn't she make something up or write that she was tired and that they could talk tomorrow? Why oh _why_ did she write and send that she couldn't stop thinking about it either? Could she actually deal with this tonight? She really had no idea but since they would have to spend the next day together with Santana's mom they had to figure something out. Being all awkward around each other when Anita was present would not go by unnoticed and she was _not_ ready to deal with that.

Her phone beeped again.

**I really need to talk to you. Can you come down to the boathouse? Please?**

If her heart wasn't beating fast before it sure as hell was now.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana was fidgeting, she was wandering back and forth and her hands were playing with the hem of her t-shirt. She was so nervous and quite frankly scared to death. She had no idea what she was going to say when Brittany came, _if _she would actually show up...

_She must be freaking out, __**I'm**__ freaking out..._

One minute turned to five, fifteen minutes turned to half an hour and Brittany hadn't showed up.

_She's not coming... I should have realized that... God what do I do?..._ she stood by the window and dragged her hands through her hair when the squeaking of the old wooden door caught her attention and she spun around.

"You came... I didn't think you would..." she said softly.

Brittany met her eyes for a split second than had to look away.

"Yeah... I didn't think I would either but then..." the blonde slowly looked up and met Santana's eyes.

They looked at each other for a long time, both could see confusion and something else in the other's eyes. Santana was the first to break the silence.

"You kissed me..." she said softly, that was definitely **not **what she'd planned to say, it just came out.

Before Santana's mind had registered what she was doing she'd taken a small step closer to the other woman who was still frozen to the spot by the door.

Brittany looked down. So many thoughts were running through her mind and not one of them made any sense. She didn't know what to say, _yes I kissed you and it was amazing and all I can think about is kissing you again._ No she couldn't say that, she wasn't brave enough to say that. She looked up again and instantly met Santana's warm brown gaze. She was slowly closing the distance between them and Brittany was so nervous she could hardly breathe.

Santana couldn't stop moving closer to the blonde, she was drawn to her, she wanted to touch her, to feel her close... She stopped right before she would invade the blonde's personal space and continued gazing at her. She could tell the blonde was nervous, she was breathing short and rapidly and her chest was heaving. Santana slowly raised her right hand and softly touched the side of Brittany's face with her fingertips. The blonde closed her eyes at the touch and Santana moved closer tilting her head forward until her forehead touched Brittany's.

Brittany thought she would faint, she couldn't feel this way...she couldn't... When Santana's nose gently brushed against her own and her lips were trying to seek out Brittany's again she pushed the other woman away gently and walked pass her over to the window.

She rubbed her hands over her face trying desperately to make sense out of something. She shouldn't be here, she had a fiance who was a great guy and she was getting married... She shouldn't be here... but she didn't want to leave...

Santana observed the blonde for a minute then slowly walked over to her, coming up behind her she tentatively put her hands on Brittany's waist and slowly leant down to nuzzle her nose against her shoulder. Santana had no idea what she was doing, it was as if all rational thoughts had vaporized the second Brittany walked into the boathouse. Santana placed another soft kiss on the side of Brittany's neck and that made the blonde's whole body shiver and she could feel goose bumps all over her arms. Her eyes closed involuntary and she breathed heavily.

"Santana please... We can't do this...we shouldn't do this... we..." she whispered and stepped out of Santana's embrace.

Taking a step back she turned and looked at the brunette.

"Our parents are going to get married and we'll be sisters, well stepsisters, and I'm getting married, we shouldn't-"

Santana didn't buy that excuse for one minute, she knew there was something between them, she could feel it. She took a step closer.

"I don't want us to be referred to as 'sisters' because everything about that sounds wrong, and I don't think you want that either... " she challenged.

Brittany didn't speak but the answer was written all over her face.

"You kissed me Brittany..." she continued and took another step closer.

Brittany swallowed hard but still didn't say anything so Santana continued talking.

"I know we've just known each other for a couple of days and that this is absolutely crazy but ever since last weekend, since the engagement party... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you..." she whispered the last past and moved even closer, definitely invading the blonde's personal space.

"I think about you all the time, you're the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep at night and the first thing I think about when I open my eyes and when I sleep I dream about you..." she raised her hand and touched Brittany's face gently as she looked deep into her blue eyes, seeing what she was feeling mirrored in those deep blue orbs.

Brittany could feel Santana's breath coming out in small puffs on her face and suddenly her heart raced even more, how that even was possible she had no idea. The way Santana looked at her made all her defenses come tumbling down and before she realized what she was doing she closed the small distance between them. When Santana's lips touched hers for the second time it was like everything fell into place. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that later she would deny ever confessing to that but right now all she could feel was Santana's lips moving together with hers and then, nothing else mattered.

Santana cupped her face with both hands and pulled her in even closer. Tilting her head to the side she deepened the kiss, flicking the tip of her tongue against Brittany's upper lip and was instantly met with Brittany's warm soft tongue that desperately searched out hers. Santana moved her hands down from Brittany's face and slowly down the front, squeezing her breasts lightly as she passed. The blonde gasped at the brief touch and instantly craved more. Santana was on fire, she had never felt like this before and she couldn't get enough of the woman in her arms. She moved her hands under the hem of Brittany's hoodie and then under her t-shirt and moved quickly up her torso till she reached her goal. Santana was surprised to find that the blonde wasn't wearing a bra and moaned into Brittany's mouth when her hands touched bare skin.

When Santana's hands cupped her naked breasts, Brittany had to pull away from Santana's amazing lips to catch her breath. Santana grazed her thumbs over Brittany's erect nipples and started to place open mouth kisses on her jaw and then down to her neck where she started to suck on the soft skin. Brittany gasped and took hold of Santana's waist, grasping it tightly. Santana removed her hands and Brittany instantly missed the contact but before she knew what was happening Santana had pulled the hoodie and t-shirt over her head and her mouth was now sucking and licking on Brittany's right nipple. The sensation that filled her body was something the blonde had never experienced before and she'd never in her life been more turned on.

She tried to focus a little, which was extremely hard when Santana's mouth moved to her other breast to give it the same attention. She moved her hands to Santana's hair and pulled her up so she could kiss her again. She pushed her tongue inside Santana's mouth and moaned when Santana's tongue once again found hers. Santana moved one hand to the back of Brittany's neck and the other found her breast again. The blonde fumbled with Santana's t-shirt, wanting it off which Santana noticed and raised her arms to assist. Brittany grabbed the hem of Santana's t-shirt and pulled it over her head and threw the garment on the floor before capturing her lips again. Nervous hands then fumbled with the clasp on Santana's bra and just as Santana was about to assist the blonde succeeded with her mission and slowly pulled the straps down Santana's shoulders until the item fell to the floor.

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled their bodies together, she gasped when Brittany's naked chest collided with her own and when their breasts came together Santana didn't know how much more she could take. Turning them slightly she maneuvered them over to the bed, never breaking the kiss that had now escalated into a passionate frenzy. When they reached the bed she lowered Brittany down gently and then covered her body with her own. She kissed the side of her mouth, then her jaw and down to her neck where she sucked and nibbled on the soft skin before she reached Brittany's shoulder where she accidentally left a distinct mark. Maybe that wasn't the most brilliant idea but she really wasn't thinking clearly.

Leaving her shoulder she trailed kisses down her collarbone and then down her chest where she kissed and licked around each nipple before she continued down, kissing Brittany's flat stomach. Looking up she saw the blonde's chest rise and fall with each breath. She grabbed the hem of Brittany's sweat pants and pulled them down her body along with her underwear. Moving back up, she found Brittany's mouth again and kissed her passionately before trailing kisses down her body again.

Brittany was panting violently when Santana's tongue found the wetness between her legs. She grasped the bed sheets and opened her legs wider when she felt the tip of Santana's tongue swirl around her clit and then move down between her folds. Gasping loudly she arched her back and threw her head back at the sensation Santana was giving her.

Santana kissed her way up Brittany's body again, replacing her tongue with her fingers. She just had to kiss her. Brittany moaned into Santana's mouth when she felt Santana slip inside her. Using two fingers she moved in and out of the blonde's core rubbing her clit with the palm of her hand with each stroke. Brittany was so close but she wanted Santana to feel what she was feeling. Reaching down she slipped her hand inside Santana's shorts. She had no idea what she was doing but she found Santana's most sensitive spot and started to rub small circles over the harden nub. Judging from the sound Santana was making she was doing something right, it was hard to focus when Santana's fingers were working inside her and she knew she wouldn't last long.

Santana had a hard time focusing when Brittany touched her like this but she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Brittany's wet core while she was rocking her own hips hard against Brittany's hand. Feeling her own orgasm starting to build up she picked up the pace and suddenly the blonde's walls tightened around her fingers and she heard her gasp heavily. Seconds later Santana slumped down on top of the blonde as her own orgasm rushed through her. She was panting against Brittany's neck while she placed small open mouth kisses on her skin. Brittany had her eyes closed as she tried to compose herself. She gasped when Santana slowly pulled her fingers out of her core. The brunette continued to place soft kisses along Brittany's jaw and up to the corner of her mouth. She smiled against Brittany's skin when the blonde wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

After a while of just holding each other they rearranged their positions so Santana was lying behind Brittany with an arm draped over the blonde's stomach, Brittany slowly reached for her hand before they both fell asleep completely spent.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter** **apply.**

Chapter 9.

Brittany was the first one to wake up the next morning by rays of light shining in through the window. It took a second for her to realize where she was and then everything dawned on her. She was certain it had all been a dream but now... waking up naked in Santana's bed in Santana's arms certainly brought her back to reality. She should be freaking out but oddly enough she wasn't. Santana's arm was still draped protectively over her stomach and her own hand was resting on top of Santana's arm. She was so warm and her skin was so soft. Slowly she started to trace invisible patterns on Santana's skin, dragging her fingertips up and down her forearm. Santana started to stir behind her and the blonde slowly turned around so she was facing the brunette. She was so beautiful, Brittany couldn't help herself, she reached out her hand and pushed a few stray strands of hair behind Santana's ear then let her hand rest on the side of her neck as she slowly entangled her fingers in soft dark brown hair.

"I thought you would be gone when I woke up..." Santana said softly as she slowly opened her eyes.

Meeting piercing blue ones her heart skipped a beat.

"I thought so too..." Brittany admitted as she slowly stroked Santana's hair.

"This is crazy..." she whispered.

Her blue eyes were filled with fear over what they had done and she was terrified to even think about the consequences. Santana put a hand on her cheek and moved her thumb slowly back and forth over her soft skin.

"I know... Do... Do you regret it?" Santana whispered tentatively, terrified of what the blonde would answer.

Brittany looked deep into Santana's dark eyes and thought about what she'd just been asked. Slowly she shook her head and Santana released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I just... I don't know what to do, I'm so confused and and... I just..." she sighed and pulled away, wrapping a sheet around her body she sat up on the edge of the bed with her back turned towards Santana.

"I just don't know Santana..." she said dejected.

Santana's heart sank, she crawled up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist. Brittany sighed and leaned back into Santana's embrace for a moment but then removed the brunette's arms from around her waist and stood up to gather her clothes. Santana held back her tears as she watched Brittany get dressed. They shouldn't have let things go this far, they shouldn't have...

When the blonde had dressed she turned around and met Santana's eyes and it hurt to see them so filled with pain.

"I better get back to the cabin before Anita wakes up." she said. Santana looked down on her hands and nodded slowly.

Brittany looked at her, she wanted to stay. She wanted to stay in Santana's arms but she wasn't ready to deal with the consequences of that so going back to the cottage was her only option. She lifted her hand and pushed the door handle down then pushed the door open. A couple of tears rolled down Santana's cheeks when she heard the squeaking of the old door but she wiped them away quickly, not wanting the blonde to see her cry and she didn't want to cry, but everything just felt so emotional. Brittany had stopped in the doorway, one foot out of the door and her hand still on the handle. Her heart was beating so fast, her mind was telling her to keep walking back to the cottage but her heart was begging her to stay. She turned around and as her eyes found Santana she felt a pang in her heart. The other woman sat on the edge of the bed, still looking down at her hands and the blonde noticed that a few tears escaped Santana's eyes which the brunette quickly wiped away.

Santana didn't notice that Brittany was still there, standing by the door looking at her. Brittany couldn't take it, she walked over to Santana and cupped her face then leaned down and captured her lips. Santana was a bit startled but as soon as Brittany's lips touched hers she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Brittany wiped away new tears from Santana's cheeks as she continued to kiss her softly. With a final lingering kiss she slowly pulled away and rested her forehead against Santana's.

"I really have to go back..." she whispered. Santana nodded.

Brittany kissed her again and searched her eyes as she pulled back. When their eyes locked Brittany slowly stroked her cheek.

"You said there was a place you wanted to show me? Take me there later so we can talk some more in private?" Brittany asked.

"Okay..." Santana said.

"Okay." Brittany said affirmative and gave Santana a warm smile.

She kissed her tenderly again and then hurried back to the cottage before Anita would wake up.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over her body. She felt completely drained, so many emotions were running through her body and she couldn't quite believe what had actually happened between them last night. Santana knew she'd been acting thoughtless but when Brittany had shown up last night she just couldn't stop herself. Touching her so intimately had been amazing and then, to wake up holding her had felt like a dream. She realized that sleeping together complicated things even more than the kiss had, yet she didn't regret it. She would never ever regret it.

When Brittany had pulled away from her she thought she'd ruin everything between them, that she would lose her before she even had her. So when the blonde had kissed her and promised they would talk more later, it was as if a huge stone was lifted from her chest. Now all she had to do was get through breakfast with her mother and Brittany without making her mother suspicious, which was easier said than done. Anita Lopez was an expert on sensing if there was even the slightest bit of tension between two people. So she was definitely worried that her mother would start asking questions she wasn't ready to answer.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Two hours later Santana entered the cottage and heard sounds of chattering coming from the kitchen. Bracing herself she took a deep breath before she walked over to the kitchen door and peaked her head inside.

"Morning. I'm just gonna take a quick shower, be back in a bit." she said and disappeared as quickly as she'd shown up.

"Okay. Good morning to you too." Anita replied to the closing door.

Brittany had never looked up when she heard Santana's voice, afraid that her feelings would be written all over her face if she did. She stood by the stove and was making an omelet. A couple of minutes later the dish was done so she put the omelet on a plate and carried it to the table.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Anita stood by the counter and was busy with slicing the bread while Brittany carried plates and cups from the cupboard to the table and as she put the last cup down she walked over to the fridge to get some orange juice.  
When she closed the refrigerator door and turned around Santana walked back in. Their eyes met and Brittany instantly felt her heart speed up. Santana smiled sweetly and Brittany couldn't help but smile back. Anita put the bread in a basket and put it on the table.

"Morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Anita asked.

Brittany almost dropped the juice bottle and felt her cheeks flush. She looked down and made her way over to the table and sat down.

"Y-yes, I did." Santana answered shortly not daring to look at the blonde.

"Good. Well come on, take a seat." Anita gestured for Santana to sit.

The brunette sat down next to her mother and busied herself with the food in front of her. Anita was keeping a conversation going all by herself. Brittany was chewing on a piece of bread and nodded in agreement every now and then, she actually had no idea what the woman was talking about. She tried not to look at Santana but she couldn't resist. She kept stealing glances at Santana who met her eyes and held her gaze for a moment or two.

"Santana? Are you listening?" Anita asked and looked at her daughter.

Santana quickly looked away from Brittany and turned towards her mother.

"What?" she said.

Anita looked from Santana to the blonde on the other side of the table then back at her daughter with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Is everything okay between you two?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course." Santana answered quickly, maybe a little too quickly she thought, but decided to not give her mother a chance to interrogate further.

"So, you were saying?" she asked and thankfully it looked like her mother dropped the other subject.

"I was just saying that I need to go into town to get some supplies but I shouldn't be more than one, two hours tops. You're more than welcome to join me if you two haven't made other plans already?" Anita said.

"Actually, I've promised to take Brittany to Merrill's bay later." Santana said.

"Oh, well if you girls head out to the bay maybe we can have a late lunch together when I get back?" Anita suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea Anita." Brittany said.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

They all helped clean up in the kitchen before Anita headed into town and left the two women alone. Santana had returned to the boathouse to change into her bikini and pack a backpack. When she walked back to the cottage Brittany stood outside on the grass and waited for her.

"Hey..." she said softly.

Brittany turned around and smiled gently.

"Hi..."

"Are you ready?" Santana asked softly.

"Yeah." The blonde said and nodded.

"Okay. It takes about 25 minutes to get there so we should get going." Santana said.

"Okay."

Santana took the lead and Brittany followed, walking a few steps behind.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

They had walked for about 20 minutes and their conversation had been very minimal, both felt pretty awkward around each other and didn't really know how to act. Santana was walking a few steps ahead and turned around to check if the blonde was still with her every now and then.

"There's an opening in the woods up ahead where we have to go down a slope and then we're almost there." Santana explained.

"Okay, it's been quite a walk, you didn't exaggerate that part." Brittany said as she took a sip of water from her water bottle then handled the bottle to Santana.

Their fingers brushed slightly when Santana took the bottle from Brittany's hand and instantly she felt a tingle all over her body.

"I know but I promise it's worth it." Santana said and gave the blonde a small smile before she took a few sips of water as well.

She gave the bottle back to Brittany who put it back inside her backpack.

"Ready?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded and they continued.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana had reached the bottom of the slope and Brittany was a few steps behind. Just before she reached the bottom she slipped on a loose rock which made her slide the rest of the way down. It wasn't a hard fall so she didn't hurt herself but she felt a bit embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked as she walked over to the blonde sitting on the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine, didn't watch where I was going that's all." Brittany said and put her hands down beside her to push herself up.

"Here, let me help you." Santana said gently and reached out her hand.

Brittany met her eyes and they just looked at each other for a moment, then the blonde slowly lifted her hand and took hold of Santana's who helped her to her feet. Slowly releasing Santana's hand Brittany thanked the other woman for the help and brushed the dirt of her shorts and legs.

"It's just a little bit further." Santana said and started to walk.

Brittany looked at Santana's back as the brunette continued walking. Taking a few quick steps she caught up with the woman and walked beside her. Santana glanced over her shoulder and smiled when Brittany came up beside her. They walked side by side when suddenly their hands brushed together. Santana felt a jolt run through her body by that brief touch, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her hand but she stopped herself. Brittany felt her heart speed up by that brief touch and when their hands brushed together again she tentatively reached for Santana's hand. Santana couldn't breathe when she felt Brittany reach for her hand. She dared not look at the blonde at that moment, she just slowly closed her fingers around Brittany's hand and continued walking.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A minute later they came to what appeared to be a pretty overgrown part of the forest and Brittany hesitated when Santana lead her straight into what appeared to be impenetrable vegetation.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Yes, it's on the other side. I know it looks like, well, just a bunch of overgrown trees and bushes but there's a narrow path just behind the first trees." Santana said and squeezed her hand gently.

"Just trust me..." she said as she slowly intertwined their fingers and looked straight into Brittany's blue eyes.

The blonde could only nod and when Santana motioned for her to follow, she did. Santana lead her through the forest on the narrow path which grew wider as they continued forward. Then the woods opened up and they reached a small secluded beach with large trees growing on either side like a perfect frame. On one side a large tree was hanging out over the water, obviously the forces of nature had made the tree grow in an abnormal angle and made it resemble a palm tree. The water was beautiful and had a different color than the water by the cottage, Brittany thought it was a bit strange as it was the same lake after all, but nevertheless it was incredibly beautiful.

"God it's beautiful here..." the blonde said in awe as her eyes continued to take in the beautiful surroundings.

Santana looked at Brittany, she was so beautiful.

"Yeah it is..." she whispered and let her eyes wander over the blonde's features.

"So..." Santana continued.

Brittany looked at her and felt Santana's hand gently holding her own. Thoughts of last night invaded her mind and she was suddenly filled with an enormous amount of guilt for being unfaithful. She'd never ever cheated on Nate or anyone else she'd dated before. She'd actually never thought about cheating either but Santana had turned her world upside down and the attraction between them had been too strong. She knew that it was a lousy excuse but she couldn't explain it any other way. It all started to get too much and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. She dropped Santana's hand and walked down to the water's edge.

"Brittany..." Santana said softly and watched the other woman drag her hands through her hair.

Brittany knew she'd told Santana that they would talk at the beach but she didn't know what to say anymore. The more she thought about the whole situation the guiltier she felt. She turned her head and looked at Santana who was still standing in the same spot looking back at her.  
_God you confuse me Santana Lopez..._

They looked at each other for a moment and Santana couldn't read the expression in Brittany's eyes and that started to scare her a little. The blonde turned around again and closed her eyes as the guilt was starting to consume her.  
_I can't do this... I'm engaged and... and I love Nate... I can't do this to him, it's not right... But the way she looks at me...the way she makes me feel... No! Don't go there. It has to be this way... it has to... _

"Brittany please..." Santana said softly again.

"Talk to me..." she pleaded.

Brittany turned around and faced Santana again, she could feel tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I can't do this Santana... Last night... I...it was wrong...it shouldn't have happened, I... I love Nate and we're getting married in a couple of months and... and...I can't do this..." she choked.

"What? Brittany can we talk abo-" Santana started but the blonde interrupted her.

"No! I-I have to go... It was a mistake coming here….I-I…I h-have to..." Brittany stuttered trying hard to fight back tears as she rushed pass the other woman and ran back through the woods ignoring Santana's voice calling after her.

Brittany didn't stop, instead she hurried through the overgrown forest and ran up the slope. She didn't slow down until she reached the main path that lead back to the cottage.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Well would you know it? My team won their other 'must win game' tonight and are keeping this play off alive! And because of that, and also because you guys are totally awesome, I'm gonna give you another chapter tonight. **

**Ratings and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 10.

Santana stood frozen to the spot and tried to take in what the blonde had just said.

_No... no! I have to stop her, I have to talk to her...I..._

She took off, desperately trying to catch up with the blonde. When she reached the top of the slope she saw the blonde a few feet ahead of her.

"Brittany! Wait!" she called out and started to run towards her.

Brittany didn't stop, tears were running down her face. Santana called out again and when she reached the blonde she grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Please wait." she pleaded.

Brittany didn't turn around.

"Don't make this harder than it already is Santana." Brittany said and shook Santana's hand off before she continued walking.

"Can't we at least talk about it?" Santana said.

"There's nothing more to say..."

"I know that you have feelings for me... " Santana said softly.

Brittany stopped for a second when she heard Santana's words then continued walking a little faster. Santana ran up to the blonde and stopped her by stepping in front of her.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel something for me... " Santana said and looked straight into her eyes.

Brittany swallowed hard and met Santana's gaze.

"I...I can't feel like this, don't you get it? I can't feel this way about you.. I can't... " Brittany said almost desperately.

"Please Santana, I need to go back to the cottage. I... please Santana.." Brittany said through her tears.

Santana held back her own tears as she stepped aside to let the blonde pass. Brittany gave Santana one last look then left the brunette behind. As soon as Brittany walked away Santana couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany walked in a daze the whole way back. She couldn't think straight, her mind was a complete mess. When she reached the end of the forest and saw the cottage up ahead she walked faster. She just needed to get away from it all.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Anita had returned and was just about to go back to the car to get the last bag when Brittany came round the corner of the cottage.

"Brittany, hi? Are you guys alrea-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw that the girl was crying and looked very upset.

Brittany ignored Anita, she couldn't deal with this now. Storming pass the surprised woman she ran straight to her room and threw herself down on the bed.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Anita looked at the cabin door confused, what was wrong with the blonde and where was Santana? Suddenly her daughter appeared, looking just as upset as the blonde. She walked towards the boathouse never even looking in her mother's direction. Anita knew immediately that something was up by the way the two women were acting, and it wasn't something good.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana saw her mother in the corner of her eye but she never looked in her direction. She knew it would only be a matter of time before her mother would come after her. She headed straight to the boathouse where she grabbed her bag and put it on the bed before she started to throw her belongings into it. Tears were running down her face which she furiously wiped away.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Anita left the last bag of groceries on the front porch then walked down to the boathouse.

"Santana?" she asked as she walked into the small building.

"What?" Santana all but shouted.

"What happened?" her mother asked and stepped closer to her upset daughter.

"Nothing." Santana said and zipped her bag close.

"It's not 'nothing' Santana. Brittany just stormed into the cabin with tears running down her face and here you are, packing your stuff and I can see that you've been crying too. So don't give me 'nothing' Santana." Anita said and walked over to her daughter.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Santana said.

"Well you're gonna talk about it, and why are you packing?" Anita asked.

"I'm going home." Santana simply said and threw the bag over her shoulder.

Anita looked at her daughter quizzically.

"What? Home? Santana, what happened?" Anita asked and put her hand on Santana's arm.

"It's complicated..." Santana said meekly.

"Come on Santana, you know you can talk to me about anything." Anita said gently and gestured for her daughter to sit down on the bed.

Santana sank down on the bed with a sigh, looking down at her hands not knowing where to start. Anita hadn't seen her daughter like this in a long time so she knew something serious had happened. She put one arm around Santana's shoulder.

"Has something happened between you and Brittany?" she asked tentatively.

Santana nodded slowly, her head still down. She could feel new tears was about to erupt and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold them back. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, Anita waited patiently for Santana to speak.

"I'm in love with her..." she finally whispered as new tears slowly trickled down her cheek.

Anita's jaw dropped and she gasped in surprise. Of all the things she'd thought Santana would say, those five words was definitely not on her list. Santana heard her mother's gulp of surprise but couldn't bring herself to look at the woman.

"I know it's fucking crazy and wrong and that I've only known her for a couple of days but I'm in love with her mom..." Santana said afraid of what her mother would think.

"I...I... well to say I'm shocked would be an understatement. How did this happen?" Anita asked.

"I don't know...it just did... I understand if you're freaking out and that you're disappointed in me... but I didn't plan for this to happen and God how I wish I could take it back..." Santana said while her tears kept streaming down her face.

It was true, she wished she would've been stronger. Sure, Brittany was the one who kissed her the first time but Santana was definitely the one who initiated what led to the second which led them to go further and now everything was a complete mess.

"And Brittany? Does she have feelings for you too?" Anita asked, still shocked by this revelation.

"I know she feels something for me but it doesn't matter, she's engaged and is getting married in a couple of months so..." Santana said defeated.

Anita didn't know what to say, her daughter was obviously very upset but she didn't know how to respond, how to comfort her cause her own mind was working on over drive trying to process everything.

"Please don't be mad... I'm so sorry for messing everything up and I'm sorry for disappointing you but I'm gonna leave. I'm gonna go home... I can't stay here..." Santana said and wiped away the tears.

She got up from the bed and grabbed her bag. Her mother stayed on the bed trying to make sense of it all. Santana stopped by the door, she turned around and looked at her mother. Anita was staring into space with a troubled expression on her face, obviously trying to take everything in. Santana opened the door and left.  
The sound of the door closing brought Anita back to reality. She looked up and noticed that Santana was gone. Her first thought was to try and catch up with her daughter and convince her to stay but she couldn't move. She was completely shocked by this news and needed some time to process everything.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana threw her bag in the backseat and started the car, leaving a cloud of dust behind her as she drove away from the cottage.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany was lying on the bed still crying. She'd heard the sound of a car starting and leaving and realized Santana had left. God how did she manage to get herself in such a mess? Everything felt like a complete chaos and she had no idea how to get out of it. The soft sound of a knock on the door startled her. She knew Anita stood on the other side and had probably figured things out, if Santana hadn't already told her. She heard the faint squeaking of the door opening but didn't turn around.

"Brittany?... How are you?" Anita asked.

She knew it was a dumb question, obviously the girl wasn't fine but she didn't know what else to say. When she left the boathouse she knew she at least had to go see how the other woman was doing. Judging by what she saw though, the blonde seemed far from fine.

"She's gone right?..." Brittany asked with a hoarse voice.

"Yes. She's going back home." Anita answered and noticed the blonde nodded slowly in acknowledgment.

"Can I get you anything?" Anita asked gently.

"No... I just wanna be alone for a while..." Brittany answered.

"Okay. Well I'll just be in the kitchen if you need anything." Anita said and left the room.

Brittany closed her eyes hard, tears slipped out and made their way down to her already dampened pillow. What was she going to do? It felt unreal. She wished that she was just having a nightmare and that she would wake up soon and then everything would be okay again.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany had eventually fallen asleep, completely exhausted.  
When she woke up a couple of hours later it was getting dark outside. She checked her phone for the time and it was past 7.30 pm. Deciding to get some air she grabbed her shoes and walked out of the room. Anita was sitting in the living room watching television. She smiled kindly when she saw the blonde.

"Are you hungry? There's food to heat up in the fridge." Anita said.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks anyway. I'm just gonna go outside for a while to get some air." the blonde said.

Anita nodded and Brittany smiled weakly before she went outside. She walked down to the pier and sat down by the edge and put her feet into the water. She cast a glance at the boathouse and felt fresh tears starting to build up.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Anita had been sitting in the cabin contemplating the whole situation with her daughter and Brittany. She knew she had to do something, talk to the blonde and let her know that she wasn't judging her, or Santana too for that matter. She'd called her daughter three times since she'd left but Santana had turned her phone off. Anita had left two messages and told her that she wasn't disappointed in her, she could never be disappointed in her and begged her to call back as soon as she got the message. Knowing her daughter she knew she wouldn't be getting any phone calls tonight and she wasn't going to push her. She'd call back when she was ready but the blonde was still here and was probably feeling very confused. Anita decided she would take a risk and try to talk to the blonde.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany had no idea how long she'd been sitting there by the water when she heard that someone was coming. She turned around and saw Anita walking slowly towards her.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?" Anita asked gently.

"No, I don't mind..." Brittany answered meekly.

Anita smiled and walked over to the blonde and took a seat beside her. Brittany was looking out over the water.

"Santana's told you hasn't she?" Brittany said softly and glanced quickly at Santana's mother.

"Yes. She didn't tell me any details or anything like that, just that something had happened between you two. But from the state you both were in I could already tell that something had happened." Anita explained.

"She left because of me right?" Brittany asked sadly and Anita's heart broke for the woman beside her.

"Oh honey... I think she just needed some time and space to think about things." Anita said hoping that blonde wouldn't take the blame for Santana's departure.

"Yeah, space from me... I don't blame her though..." Brittany said sadly.

"Sweetie..." Anita said and put her arm around Brittany's shoulder.

The blonde kept staring out over the lake, there was a moment's silence.

"I don't know how to stop feeling this way... She makes me feel something... Nathan has never made me feel like this... and it's crazy cause I've only known her for a few days..." Brittany whispered, afraid to say it too loud.

Anita rubbed Brittany's shoulder gently as she listened to the blonde who pretty much was repeating what Santana told her earlier.

"I'm so confused... It's like I don't even know who I am anymore... I've never been attracted to women before, but I am attracted to Santana... God what does that mean? Then there's Nate and he's like the sweetest guy and I don't wanna hurt him... God! What's wrong with me? I don't know what to do Anita, I don't know what to do..." she started crying again and Anita wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and held her tight, hoping she could provide some comfort.

Brittany turned and let Anita embrace her.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you this; I'll always be here if you need to talk, about anything." she pulled back and looked at the blonde woman.

"I'll never judge you. I can only imagine how confusing this is but know that there's **nothing** wrong with you. Sometimes things happen that are beyond our control. No matter what you decide to do, you'll have my support. I know we've only known each other for a short time but I care about you very much and if you need me, I'm here. Okay?" Anita said gently and wiped the tears from Brittany's cheek.

"Thank you..." Brittany said.

"You must be starving, come on. Let's go back to the cottage and fix you something to eat." Anita suggested.

"Okay." Brittany said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Ratings and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 11.

They walked together back to the cottage and Anita guided Brittany to the couch then disappeared into the kitchen. She returned five minutes later with a plate of food and a glass of wine.

"I figured you could use a glass of wine." Anita said kindly.

"Thank you. Yes I could really use a glass of wine." Brittany said and managed a small smile.

She was so grateful, Anita really had a heart of gold.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany had been really hungry after all and the food was delicious. Anita had joined her on the couch and refilled her wine glass.

"Feeling better?" Anita asked.

"As long as I don't think about it, it feels better but it's really hard to not think about it..." Brittany answered.

"I can understand that." Anita said.

"Have... have you talked to her since she left?" Brittany asked tentatively.

"No, she's turned off her phone. I've left messages though. She'll call me when she's ready." Anita said.

"You know-" Anita started but was interrupted by the sound of her phone.

Brittany's heart started to beat faster when Anita picked up her phone to see if it was Santana who was calling.

"It's Jack." Anita said to Brittany before she answered and noticed how the other woman's face fell.

Brittany couldn't help but feel disappointed that it wasn't Santana who called. She leaned back against the cushions and her heart started to slow down again, until she heard Anita's conversation with her father.

"Tomorrow? I thought you wouldn't be back until earliest Thursday?"

Brittany's heart started to beat faster again. Would they be back tomorrow? She was so not ready to meet Nathan yet. He would know that something was up. She looked at Anita again just as she ended the phone call.

"Obviously there was no fish and the weather forecast had changed so they've decided to cancel the trip and plan to make a new one in two weeks." Anita explained.

The look on the blonde's face showed that she wasn't too happy about the news.

"Are you alright?" Anita asked?

"No... no I'm not... I can't face Nathan now, he'll know something's up and I won't be able to act like nothing's wrong. I have zero poker face and Nate knows me so well, he'll know I'm keeping something from him! God! I'm not ready to deal with this! " Brittany rambled feeling slightly panicked.

Anita took her hand and tried to calm her down.

"It will be okay." Anita said gently.

"I'm not so sure about that..." Brittany said.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. The whole drive back she'd been in a daze and had no idea how she actually made it home. She'd gone from having the best night of her life to the worst day she'd ever experienced. Again she cursed herself for letting things get so out of control. Acting like this, wasn't really her, 'control' was her middle name but being close to Brittany made her so called 'control' completely eradicate. Then again, she'd never met anyone who made her feel like Brittany did. She usually didn't fall in love easy, it was quite the opposite actually and the way she felt about the blonde made her question all her previous relationships. She realized that she'd actually never been in love before, not if being in love felt like she was feeling right now. She wanted to be with Brittany, she wanted her to want her back and it killed her that it wouldn't happen. She would marry the perfect guy, have kids and probably get a dog. She would move on with her life. Just thinking about it made her heart shatter into thousands of pieces and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to put it back together again.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

It was two very disappointed men that returned from the cancelled fishing trip late Tuesday afternoon. Brittany and Anita were in the kitchen making dinner when the two men walked into the cottage. They heard noises coming from the kitchen so they made their way over there to let the women know they were back.

Anita smiled widely and greeted her fiance with a hug. Nathan immediately walked over to his fiancee and kissed her. Brittany kissed him back but it felt wrong and when Nathan wrapped his arms around her and held her tight her whole body screamed that this wasn't the right arms that should be holding her. She swallowed hard and forced a smile when Nathan pulled back to look at her.

"Are you okay honey?" He asked.

Brittany nodded, she felt like she could start crying any second but with willpower she managed to keep it together.

Anita glanced over at the couple and saw the look on Brittany's face. She only hoped that the woman wouldn't let fear keep her from what her heart truly wanted.

"I'm just a little tired and have a slight headache." Brittany answered.

"Okay, do you wanna go lay down for a while? I can help finish the dinner." Nate offered.

"Yes, I think I'll do that." Brittany said and started to walk over to the door. Jack's voice stopped her.

"Where's Santana?"

Brittany thought that if she'd turn around now her rapid heartbeat would show through her t-shirt. She stood frozen to the spot.

"Uhm, she had to go back to Chicago. She was called back to work, some sort of emergency." Anita lied and glanced at Brittany.

"Oh, well too bad. I was looking forward to spending some more time with her now that we came back early." Jack said.

"Yeah, well. Next time." Anita said and smiled.

Brittany exhaled and continued out the door and went straight to her room.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

She didn't return for dinner, when Nate had come by to ask if she would join them for dinner she said that she really wasn't feeling well and that she would stay in bed and rest.

Lying there in the dark she thought about how she'd felt when Nathan kissed her. Again, she asked herself what the hell was wrong with her and since when didn't she enjoy Nathan's kisses?

_Since I kissed Santana and she kissed me back...Oh my God...No NO! I can't feel this way... I... I can't..._

She pulled out the pillow from beneath her and put it over her head instead, hoping she could hide away from the these feeling that just wouldn't leave her alone.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Later that night Brittany had gone to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash up before bed. It was another really warm evening so she'd plan to sleep in nothing but her underwear. She pulled off her t-shirt and removed her bra then turned around to drink some water before she'd return to bed. As she met her reflection in the mirror she froze. On her shoulder, or rather on the beginning of her neck was a very visible hickey. How hadn't she noticed that before? With a slight panic she threw her t-shirt back on and thanked God that the mark didn't show by the collar of her shirt. Her heart was beating so fast, seeing that hickey reminded her of what she'd done and the thought of Nathan finding that mark on her skin made her feel completely terrified. She wasn't ready to deal with that and definitely not here at the cabin.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When Nate came to bed a couple of hours later she pretended to be asleep. He crawled up behind her and started to kiss her neck.

"Are you awake babe?" He mumbled against her skin.

Brittany didn't respond, hoping he would stop if he thought she was asleep. That didn't work though. Nathan continued to kiss her neck and moved his hand under her t-shirt and started to move upwards. She couldn't take it so she stopped his hand before it reached its destination.

"Nate, please... I really don't feel well..." she mumbled.

"I can make you feel better..." He said and wriggled his hand free and continued his path upwards.

"I've missed you..." He said as he kissed her jawline and pulled her closer.

The more Nathan touched her and kissed her the more she felt like she wanted to crawl out of her skin. How could her feelings for him change so quickly? She pulled his hand out from underneath her t-shirt and sat up by the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked feeling rejected.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I might be coming down with something, it started yesterday and it's gotten worse today." She lied.

"I'm thinking about going home tomorrow." she continued.

"Home? But I just got back and I was looking forward to spending some time here." Nathan said.

"Why don't you stay then? Really, I'll probably be staying in bed and won't be much of a company anyway. I really don't mind." Brittany said and turned towards her fiance.

"But if you're sick I wanna take care of you." He said sweetly and Brittany's heart broke.

He was such a great guy and anyone who'd get a chance to marry him should feel like the luckiest woman on earth but Brittany didn't.

"And we only have one car so maybe I'd better just go home with you." Nathan said.

"I know you wanna take care of me but really, it's okay. Stay and enjoy yourself, and you can probably borrow dad's car. He and Anita are staying longer and they brought both their cars so I'm sure it's not a problem. Look, I know you're disappointed about the fishing trip but maybe you and dad could go out on the lake and try your luck here. There's got to be fish, I mean the lake is huge. So just stay, really I'm fine." Brittany said and smiled.

"Okay. I'll stay for a day or two but then I'm coming home to you." Nathan said.

"Okay."

He kissed her gently.

"Come back to bed, I'll be good I swear." Nathan said with a smile and Brittany laid back down and let Nathan hold her.

_How can I let him down? He'll be crushed... What am I gonna do?_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany packed her things together the first thing next morning. Nathan was still asleep when she sneaked out of their room to go grab some coffee before she'd leave. When she entered the kitchen Anita's sat by the table. She noticed Brittany's bag and looked at her questioningly.

"Good morning. Are you going somewhere?" Anita asked.

"I'm going home..." Brittany answered.

"Oh..." Anita didn't question the woman. She understood her need to leave.

"What did you say to Nathan?" she asked.

"I told him I wasn't feeling okay, that I might be coming down with something. He's gonna stay though. Just for a day or two but hopefully it will give me enough time to figure this out." Brittany explained. Anita nodded.

"Are you leaving right this minute or do you have time for breakfast?" the older woman asked.

Brittany smiled.

"I have time for breakfast."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

After breakfast she went back to her and Nathan's room to say goodbye to her fiance. When he leaned in to kiss her goodbye she turned her head and the kiss landed on her cheek instead. She told him she would call him later.

Anita had gone outside after breakfast and was sitting in the sun on the front porch. She got up from the chair when the blonde stepped outside.

"I'll walk you to your car." she said and smiled.

As they walked to the car Brittany noticed her father down by the lake.

"What is he doing?" she asked Anita.

"He's attempting to fix the old rowboat. Since the fishing trip ended up a fiasco he's determined to fix that old thing up and go out on the lake to try his luck." she explained.

Brittany chuckled and shook her head.

"Typical dad. Well, it should keep him occupied with something at least. You know how he gets if he's too restless." Brittany said.

"Oh don't I know it. I think that boat is beyond saving but I don't have the heart to tell him and as you said, it keeps him busy so I'll let him be." Anita said and smiled.

Brittany put her bag in the backseat and turned towards Anita when she closed the door. The older woman pulled her in for a hug.

"I know you're confused and that you don't want to hurt anybody but whatever you decide to do, do it because it will make _you_ happy. Not anyone else. Promise me that okay?" Anita whispered.

"I'll try... Thank you for everything Anita." the blonde said and hugged the older woman a little tighter before she pulled back and smiled.

"Anytime sweetie, anytime..." Anita said. She opened the door and Brittany got in.

"Take care of yourself now you hear?"

"I will. Please tell dad that I wasn't feeling good and went back home. I can't face him, he'll know I'm hiding something." Brittany pleaded.

"I'll tell him. Drive safely."

Brittany smiled then pulled out of the driveway and down the old dirt road. She felt like she could breathe for the first time since Nate got back yesterday. She hated lying to him but she had no idea how she ever would be able to tell him about what happened between her and Santana. He would be devastated, that much she knew and she really didn't want to hurt him. Then her thoughts wandered to Santana and just thinking about her made her whole body tingle and she could actually feel butterflies dancing around in her stomach. She remembered how Santana touched her and kissed her and how wonderful it had been. Could she really ignore those feelings and just settle with what she had? Could she marry Nathan and spend the rest of her life with him? And if she did, would she be filled with regret every time she saw Santana again? Regret for not giving her a chance? Giving _them _a chance? Could she live with that?

_No... no...I can't live with that._

At that moment she made a decision.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When she saw the big sign saying Chicago and the distance, printed in large white letters she didn't hesitate.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for all reviews, you guys seriously blow me away! Sorry I haven't replied personally to you on these past two chapters, I've been super busy with school stuff. I'll try to find some time cause I really want to reply personally. With that said, on with the story :)**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 12.

The closer she got to the big city the more she questioned her own sanity. Had she even thought this through? No she hadn't and she didn't even know where Santana lived. Chicago isn't exactly a small town, how in the hell would she find the woman? She picked up her phone and scrolled down her phone book until she found the number she was looking for. Putting the device against her ear she waited nervously until finally there was a voice answering on the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"Anita, it's Brittany. Are you alone?" she asked nervously.

"Brittany? Yes, I'm alone. Believe it or not, Jack fixed the boat so he and Nathan have been out fishing the entire afternoon. They came back a while ago with a 4 lb bass which they are now preparing for dinner." Anita said then added:

"Are you okay?"

"Uhm... I don't know what I'm doing... I'm a few miles outside of Chicago and before you ask, no I haven't thought this through but I have to see her..."Brittany answered.

Anita smiled on the other side of the line, she didn't want to say anything to the blonde when they talked earlier but she could see in Brittany's eyes what she felt for her daughter.

"I see... well, I'd be lying if I say I didn't see this coming, but are you really sure about this? I think you need to be really sure Brittany cause I don't think Santana could take another rejection from you. Now I don't know exactly what happened between you two, but I think I have a pretty good guess and though I want you to hear this from Santana I have to tell you this; her feelings for you are very strong. I know you feel something for her as well but I just don't want to see her get hurt, or you too for that matter. So just... are you sure about what you're doing?" Anita asked.

Brittany had listened intently to what Anita had been saying.

"No I'm not, my head is spinning and my mouth feels dry and I have no idea what to tell her but I know my feelings for her are very strong. I don't even know if she wants to see me but I have to talk to her... I just have to see her...Please Anita, can you text me her address? Please?" Brittany pleaded.

"Okay. I'll send you her address. Good luck." Anita said.

"Thank you!" Brittany said and hung up.

Anita really hoped they would work things out but couldn't help but feel a little worried about how their 'reunion' would go. Her daughter deserved happiness and she knew that Brittany could make her happy. She only hoped that the blonde had sorted herself out enough to know what she really want.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

It was almost dark by the time Brittany parked her car outside Santana's condo. She was so nervous but she had to see her, she had to know... Before she got out of the car she called Nate.

"Hey babe! Are you feeling any better?" Nathan asked concerned.

She hated lying to him.

"A little, I just wanted to call you to say I made it back okay. I'm gonna go rest now, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, you just rest and we'll talk more tomorrow. I love you." Nate said.

"Me too, bye." She couldn't even tell him those three words back and she leaned her head against the steering wheel and took a couple of deep breaths before she got out of her car and slowly walked over to Santana's building. Anita had sent her the door code too so she entered the four numbers and stepped inside into the large foyer.

It was quite an impressive building. She walked over to the board and saw Santana's name and apartment number. She lived on the fifth floor so Brittany walked over to the elevators and once inside, pressed 5. When the door closed her heart started to beat faster than ever before. Was she really ready for this?

_As ready as I'll ever be..._

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

She stood outside Santana's door for a good ten minutes at least. She had raised her hand several times but just as she was about to knock she couldn't do it.

_God just do it already! You've been outside her door for ten fucking minutes and all you really want is to be inside that door so just knock on the damn door!_

She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door very gently.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana sat under a blanket on her couch and watched a game show on TV. Suddenly she thought she heard something so she muted the sound on the TV and listened. Nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and put the sound back on. Then she heard a faint sound again. She turned around and realized someone was knocking on her door. She checked the time.

_Who's knocking at my door at this hour?_

She got up from the couch and walked over to the door. When she looked through the peephole her heart stopped. Brittany was standing outside her door.

_Oh my God what is she doing here? _

Should she pretend that she wasn't home? No... she couldn't do that, she had to open the door. Taking a deep breath she removed the safety chain and then turned the lock before she slowly opened the door. Brittany met her eyes and Santana could tell the blonde was very nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked softly.

Brittany took a deep breath. Seeing Santana again stirred so many feelings inside and just looking into those beautiful brown eyes she knew she'd made the right decision coming here.

"Honestly, I don't know... I just had to see you..." she said softly.

"How did you know-" Santana started but stopped herself realizing her mother probably had something to do with this.

"My mom gave you the address." she continued and the blonde nodded.

"C-can I come in?" Brittany asked tentatively.

Santana looked at her intensely and Brittany found it hard to breathe.

"Yeah, of course." Santana said and stepped aside to let the blonde in.

Their bodies brushed slightly as Brittany walked past the other woman and it instantly ignited something in the both of them.

Santana closed the door and gestured for Brittany to go into the living room. The brunette paused by the entrance to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

Brittany turned around.

"Just a glass of water."

"Okay, go take a seat in the living room, I'll be right there." Santana said gently and walked into the kitchen.

She braced herself on her arms against the kitchen counter trying to calm herself down a little. She tried deep breaths, eyes closed but nothing worked. Sighing she filled a glass of water and walked back to the living room. Brittany sat in one corner of the couch looking, well, pretty terrified.

"Thank you." the blonde said when Santana placed the glass on the table in front of her.

Santana took a seat at the opposite corner, casting a glance at the nervous blonde. Brittany looked down at her hands trying to find the courage to start talking. It wasn't easy...

"Why are you here?" Santana broke the silence.

Brittany looked up and met Santana's eyes.

"I just... I just had to see you... I'm so confused and I hate that everything turned into such a mess between us. I'm sorry if I hurt you Santana... I never meant to, you have to know that." the blonde said sincerely.

Santana just looked at her.

"I...uhm.." she sighed and got up from the couch. She walked over to the living room window and wrapped her arms around herself. She peered out the window trying to figure out what to say.

Brittany watched the woman but remained seated.

"Santana... you... you've made me feel something I've never felt before and frankly, it scares the shit out of me..." Brittany started.

"Yesterday Nathan and dad came back to the cottage earlier than planned, and I panicked... I couldn't face Nathan...I couldn't stand to see him hurt because of me..."

Santana blinked back the tears that had started to trickle down her cheek. She didn't want to hear about Nathan coming back, she didn't want to hear anything about Nathan period.

Brittany had left the couch and was slowly making her way over to the brunette who still had her back turned towards the blonde.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt anyone but I realize that someone is going to get hurt no matter what and it's killing me..."

Santana couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't stand and listen to the blonde rejecting her again, cause that was what she was doing right? She turned around and came face to face with the blonde not caring that she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Look, if you've come all this way to just reject me again, you might as well leave now. I get it. You're marrying Nathan, you don't have to rub it in." Santana said starting to get slightly upset.

"What? That's not what-" Brittany started but Santana interrupted her.

"Don't you get it by now? I want you! And I know it's crazy, I know that but I wanna be with you... I wanna be with you so badly but I get it, really I do. You're with someone else, you're not mine and you never will be mine and...God..." Santana looked down feeling completely devastated.

Brittany stepped closer and took one of Santana's hands in her own.

"But I am... I am yours... I was yours from the moment I met you but I didn't realize it then. Santana... " Brittany moved closer and cupped the brunette's cheek. Santana met her eyes and saw nothing but pure honesty in those deep blue eyes.

"I want you too... I know everything is a mess right now but the only thing I'm sure of is my feelings for you... " she moved even closer and captured Santana's lips in a soft kiss.

"This is new to me and so scary but when I look at you I feel butterflies dancing around in my stomach and my heart beat so fast that sometimes I think I'm having a heart attack. I know we've only just met and that this is completely crazy but I want you, I want this..." the blonde said and gestured between them.

"I'm yours Santana... " she whispered before she kissed her again.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. It felt like a huge stone had been lifted from her chest hearing the blonde say that she wanted her too. She pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss and her whole body felt as if it was on fire. Brittany moaned into Santana's mouth when their tongues met and she tilted her head so she could kiss her even deeper. The brunette moved her hands down to the hem of Brittany's t-shirt and pulled it over her head quickly then captured her lips again. Brittany copied the brunette's move and pulled Santana's tank top over her head then quickly started to work on removing her bra. Their hands were roaming all over each other's bodies, pulling and jerking at clothes, both desperate to feel the others skin against their own again.

Their kisses were heated with tongues and teeth clashing together and as they started to move towards the couch they left trails of discarded clothes on the floor behind them, finally leaving them in only their underwear. When they reached the couch they stumbled down upon it. Santana landed on top of the blonde and left her mouth as she started to trail soft kisses down the incredibly soft skin on Brittany's neck. She nibbled the skin on the blonde's shoulder before she continued to kiss down to Brittany's breast.

"Oh God..." Brittany moaned as she felt Santana's lips close around her nipple.

She pulled the brunette up again and captured her mouth in a heated kiss, Brittany's tongue instantly found its way into Santana's mouth.

"I want you..." Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips as she continued to kiss the brunette passionately.

She moved to sit up making Santana follow her movement, never breaking the kiss. The blonde left Santana's mouth and placed hot, open mouth kisses on the brunette's cheek, along her jawline and towards her ear. She panted heavily into Santana's ear which made the brunette shiver with want. When Brittany took Santana's earlobe between her teeth and nibbled lightly Santana felt an almost unbearable aching between her thighs and she grasped Brittany's waist hard as the blonde continue to suck on her insanely soft lobe. When those delicious lips moved down to the side of her neck and started sucking gently, Santana moved her hands up to cup the blonde's breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. Brittany gasped and bit down on Santana's shoulder when she felt the brunette's thumbs rub over her nipples. Santana searched out Brittany's mouth again and kissed her deeply. Her left hand left Brittany's breast and moved down until she reached the hem of the blonde's underwear. Brittany kissed her harder, encouraging her to continue with her movements and Santana obliged. Slipping her hand inside Brittany's underwear she was shocked by how wet the blonde was.

Brittany broke the kiss and gasped loudly as Santana's fingers slipped inside her. She had to put both hands on the brunette's shoulders to steady herself as Santana pushed deeper and she started to rock her hips against Santana's hand to gain even more friction. It didn't take long until Santana pushed her over the edge and she slumped down against her. Santana caught the blonde and held her until she came down from her climax. Brittany breathed heavily against Santana's neck and when she'd composed herself she pulled back and looked into Santana's dark brown eyes. They were filled with emotion and she could only imagine hers was as well.

"You're so beautiful..." the blonde whispered and touched Santana's face.

Santana just looked at her, she still couldn't believe that Brittany was here, in her arms again. The blonde leaned in to kiss her again and slowly pushed her tongue inside Santana's mouth, eager to feel the other woman's tongue against her own. She had to admit, it was becoming addictive. She pushed Santana back against the couch and covered her body with her own as she continued to kiss her deep and very slowly. It was the most erotic kiss she'd ever experienced and she was getting turned on again. Santana's heart was beating uncontrollably fast as Brittany's tongue continued to swirl around with her own and she thought she would come from just kissing the other woman.

The blonde noticed that Santana started to writhe beneath her and figured she was close. Slowly she moved one hand down between their bodies and slipped inside the brunette's underwear. Santana couldn't breathe when Brittany touched her like this again. She had to break the kiss and gasped for air as the other woman found her most sensitive spot and started to move her fingers in small circles. Brittany wanted to touch the woman beneath her more, to make her feel what she had felt when Santana touched her, but felt hindered by Santana's underwear. Pulling her hand out she immediately started to work with removing the interfering object.

Santana breathed heavily as she felt Brittany tug at her underwear and lifted her hips to assist the blonde. As soon as the obstacle was gone Brittany quickly removed her own underwear too before she repositioned herself so she was lying on her side, still half on top of Santana and leaned forward to capture the brunette's lips again. Santana kissed her back hungrily and shivered when Brittany's hand touched her stomach and then continued south till she reached the place that ached to be touched. The blonde moved her fingers slowly through Santana's folds and when Santana gasped loudly she felt encouraged to continue. She started to kiss down the brunette's jawline and licked a path down to the crook in Santana's neck. Her skin was so soft, she let the tip of her tongue trace small patterns on the brunette's shoulder and nibbled the flesh lightly with her teeth all the while her fingers continued to explore. Santana panted and her hips had started to move against the blonde's hand, desperately needing more pressure.

Brittany realized that Santana was close and she wanted to give her release. Moving her fingers further down, she slowly slipped a finger inside Santana's core and moaned by the sensation of being inside her for the first time. Santana started to rock her hips faster and Brittany had never been more aroused in her life. Touching Santana like this and watching the woman writhe in pleasure beneath her made her feel more confident and she slowly added a second finger. Santana gasped violently as she met Brittany's thrusts and the blonde felt an aching need between her own thighs. She moved her mouth up to meet Santana's again and repositioned herself again so she was straddling Santana's thigh.

Santana was so close and when she felt Brittany's wetness on her thigh and those beautiful fingers working inside her she couldn't hold it back anymore. Her walls closed around Brittany's fingers as her body shook in the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had. Brittany was grinding down hard on Santana's thigh and second's later she collapsed on top of the brunette as she reached her second orgasm, her fingers still buried deep inside of Santana.

Both women breathed heavily as they tried to compose themselves. So many emotions were running through the both of them and it was a little overwhelming. Brittany slowly pulled her fingers out of Santana's core which made the other woman gasp loudly. The blonde kissed Santana's neck and smiled against her skin as Santana wrapped her arms around her.

They stayed like that for a long time, Brittany lying half on top of Santana, their legs entangled and Santana's arms around the blonde. Brittany was drawing lazy patterns on one of Santana's arms with her finger and she felt like she was on the verge of falling asleep. Santana noticed that the blonde's breaths were starting to become heavier and her movements stilled.

"Are you awake?" she asked softly.

"Barely..." Brittany mumbled.

"Come on... let's go to bed." Santana suggested and felt the blonde nod against her chest.

Brittany slowly removed herself from Santana and as she sat up on the couch Santana grabbed a blanket and wrapped around the sleepy blonde. Brittany leaned her head against Santana's shoulder as she led them toward her bedroom.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Once inside Santana quickly pulled the bedspread off of the bed and then the two women crawled beneath the covers. Brittany snuggled up against Santana who wrapped an arm around the blonde and pulled her closer. They fell asleep within minutes in each other's arms and the last thing that Brittany thought about before she fell asleep, was how she never wanted to be in anyone else's arms ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 13.

Brittany was the first one to wake up the next morning. They had repositioned themselves in their sleep and as Brittany slowly opened her eyes she was lying on her side and was met with Santana's peaceful face just a few inches away from her own. Santana's left arm was still around her waist and Brittany's arms were tucked between their bodies. She lifted her right hand and pushed a few stray strands of brown hair behind Santana's ear then left her hand on the brunette's cheek.

She studied the woman before her, taking in all her features. She was beyond beautiful but that wasn't what she was drawn to. She had the most loving heart, something Brittany was certain she'd inherited from her mother. She was caring and tender and really funny. She loved her sense of humor and she loved how easily Santana could make her laugh. Brittany felt so safe in her arms, she felt like she belonged... Like she belonged there in Santana's arms... She could feel the butterflies in her stomach starting to flutter again and looking at the sleeping woman in front of her she knew...

"I've fallen in love with you..." she whispered.

Saying the words out loud, even though it was only a whisper made her heart beat faster. Did the brunette hear her? Did she _want _Santana to hear her? It both frightened her and excited her. The hand that was still resting on Santana's cheek was slowly stroking the sleeping woman's face. She grazed her thumb over Santana's soft lips and couldn't resist. She leaned forward and placed a soft lingering kiss on those beautiful lips. As she pulled back she noticed that the brunette had a small smile on her face.

"This is a nice way to wake up." Santana mumbled and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you, I just couldn't help myself..." Brittany said softly and smiled back as she met Santana's warm gaze.

"Definitely not complaining..." Santana said seriously and looked deep into Brittany's eyes.

The blonde swallowed hard as Santana looked intensely at her and as the brunette leaned in closer her breath caught just before those amazing lips touched hers. Her eyes closed as Santana's lips moved over hers and the hand that rested on Santana's face moved into dark brown hair as Brittany pulled the other woman closer. It was a soft kiss, no tongue and no roaming hands, just the soft touch of their lips moving against each other. Santana placed a single kiss on Brittany's nose before she pulled back and looked at the blonde again.

"I'm so happy you're here..." Santana whispered.

"Me too..." Brittany confessed.

"What happened at the cottage?" Santana wondered while she entangled her fingers in soft blonde curls.

"Well, dad and Nate came back earlier. They had to cancel their trip because the weather forecast had changed and... I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to face Nathan so I lied and told him I was getting sick and wanted to go back home. He wanted to stay for a couple of days, thank God. Then as I was driving and saw the Chicago sign I don't know... I just needed to see you..." Brittany said softly before she continued.

"I'm really sorry for how I acted when you brought me to Merrill's bay... I was so confused and in denial... and I felt so guilty for betraying Nate... I tried to tell myself that I didn't feel something for you and that what happened between us was a mistake but it didn't work... When I pushed you away... I thought I was doing the right thing and I thought that once I'd get you out of my head everything would go back to normal but I couldn't stop thinking about you..." she whispered that last part.

"The night when Nate was back he started kissing my neck and I knew what his intentions were but I couldn't go through with it... It felt wrong when he touched me and kissed me and I felt so bad for feeling that way cause he's my fiance, you know? He's the guy I'm supposed to marry and there I was, wanting _your_ touch and _your_ kisses..."

Santana swallowed hard as she listened to what Brittany said. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, could this really be happening, for real?

"I can't marry him Santana... I can't marry him when... when I'm in love with someone else..."

Santana's breath caught, was she dreaming?

"What?..." she whispered out very confused.

Brittany smiled and leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips.

"Is... is this a dream? Am I dreaming this?" Santana stuttered.

"No... it's very real..." Brittany said softly then kissed her again.

Santana put both her hands on the blonde's face and pulled back slightly so she could look at her.

"Santana I know this doesn't make any sense and I can't explain it but no one has ever made me feel like you do..."

"I've been in love with you from the first day I met you... That night when we talked in the swing... I fell for you faster than I've ever fallen before and I'll have you know I've never believed in this whole 'love-at-first-sight' thing but I think I'll have to start rethink... You took me completely by surprise and it was so hard to pretend that I wasn't insanely attracted to you and so hard to suppress the feelings I had for you cause you were taken and also straight." Santana said and stroked Brittany's hair softly.

"When you kissed me... Everything I had tried to fight, every feeling I had tried to keep inside just poured out of me and there was just no way I could put them back...I didn't want to put them back..." Santana said softly.

Brittany smiled and closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss.

"You know that we're completely crazy right?" Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips.

"Oh I know..." Santana mumbled back and kissed her softly.

When they parted Santana looked a little distant.

"Hey... What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked tentatively and stroked Santana's cheek.

Santana looked down but Brittany tilted the brunette's chin until she met those brown eyes again.

"I don't wanna ruin this..." Santana started.

"And I don't wanna put any pressure on you but... I have to know... Are you really sure about this? Because if there's even a tiny bit of hesitation, tell me now and we can end this..." that last line was killing her.

They'd hardly even begun and thinking about ending whatever they had was awful but she had to be sure. She lifted her hand and caressed Brittany's face gently.

"I wanna be with you... so if you're not sure this is what you want, that _**I**_am what you want just tell me now cause I can't stand the thought of being with you only to lose you..." she finished.

Brittany could see fear and so much vulnerability in those beautiful brown eyes she'd completely fallen in love with. Hearing Santana say that they could end this thing that had happened between them if Brittany wasn't sure, made the blonde's heart ache. She slowly leaned forward and captured Santana's lips in a tender kiss. The second her lips touched Santana's she knew without a doubt what she wanted. Not that she hadn't known before, but there was still this little voice in the back of her head that had planted a seed of doubt about all of this. Ending this thing with Santana and go back to Nathan would without a doubt be the easiest thing. They would get married and probably have kids and life would be simple. It was as if it was already decided, her and Nathan had been together for so long so everybody around them expected them to get married and start a family. That was just how it was and it would probably have happened too if she hadn't met Santana... The woman whose lips were moving tenderly against her own had stolen her heart so completely and she knew without a doubt she didn't want it back.

"I am sure..." the blonde mumbled against Santana's lips.

As they slowly parted Brittany looked deep into Santana's eyes and hoped the woman could see the sincerity of those three words reflected in her eyes.

"I couldn't bear losing you..." Santana whispered.

"You won't... I wanna be with you... I want _you_ Santana... but honestly I'm terrified..." the blonde said softly.

"I don't even want to think about how I'm gonna have to deal with everything cause I know so many people are going to get hurt because of me... I'm terrified of telling Nate..." she whispered that last line.

"He's gonna be so hurt Santana..." she continued softly.

Santana swallowed hard, she couldn't help but feel like maybe the blonde wasn't so sure after all. Brittany noticed the change in Santana's face.

"Santana, I wanna be with you..." she said again looking straight into uncertain brown eyes.

"I've never felt this strong about anyone ever before...I just... I just need some time to fix things okay? Please say you'll wait for me?..." she whispered that last line and looked pleadingly into Santana's eyes.

Santana felt her heart fill with love for this woman beside her, she would wait an eternity if she had to. Slightly overwhelmed with emotions she could only nod. Brittany smiled sweetly and pulled Santana in for a hug. Santana nuzzled her nose against Brittany's shoulder and placed a tender kiss on her soft skin. When they pulled back Santana kissed the blonde gently.

"Please stay with me today..." Santana asked gently.

She knew the blonde would have to go back before Nate would get home but she didn't want her to leave. Brittany kissed her tenderly.

"I really really want to... but... I don't know when Nate is planning to leave the cottage and I have to get home before he will... I'm sorry..." Brittany said and stroked Santana's cheek.

"I understand. It's okay." Santana said meekly.

Brittany kissed her gently again.

"Do you want to take a shower before you leave? There's fresh towels and everything else you need in the bathroom." Santana said gently.

"Yeah that would be nice." Brittany replied.

"If you go and take a shower I can make us some breakfast in the meantime." Santana said sweetly.

"Okay." Brittany said softly and smiled.

Santana got up from the bed and put on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Brittany sat on the edge of the bed and watched the other woman get dressed. She had a bed sheet wrapped around her naked body. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the brunette, she was so beautiful and sweet and the blonde's heart started to beat faster just by looking at her.

Santana didn't noticed she was being watched until she was about to open the door to the bedroom. She turned around and met Brittany's gaze.

"What?" the brunette asked puzzled with a small smile.

"You're beautiful..." Brittany said softly.

Santana felt her cheeks flush by that comment and she looked down. Brittany got up from the bed and walked over to the brunette. She tilted Santana's chin so she could meet her eyes again.

"You're so beautiful..." she whispered before she kissed her.

Santana wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and gasped as Brittany deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and as Brittany tilted her head to the side so she could kiss Santana even deeper the brunette felt a pool of wetness between her legs. She couldn't believe the effect Brittany had on her, no one had ever made her so turned on in just a matter of seconds.

Lips moving together and tongues swirling around in a very heated kiss made the blonde's head spin. She entangled her hands in Santana's hair and pulled the other woman even closer. Slowly she let her hands wander down over Santana's chest where she gently squeezed her breast through the fabric of Santana's t-shirt. The way the brunette moaned into her mouth encouraged the blonde to continue her exploration. She quickly grabbed the hem of Santana's t-shirt and pulled it over her head and mimicked Santana's actions from their night in the boathouse.

Santana gasped loudly when the blonde's lips closed around her nipple. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily as Brittany's hand found her other breast and squeezed it gently. Trying to compose herself before she would lose control, Santana pulled Brittany's head up and kissed her deeply, their tongues met instantly and Santana felt her knees go weak. She started to move them over back to the bed and pulled the bed sheet from Brittany's body as they moved slowly towards the bed.

Her hands started to wander all over the blonde's naked body the second the sheet hit the floor and as they reached the bed she nudged Brittany down on the bed then quickly removed her last piece of clothing before she climbed on top of the other woman.

Brittany breathed heavily as Santana's lips started to place hot open mouth kisses all over her body. She let her own hands roam over Santana's body, she couldn't get enough of her. As Santana's mouth trailed a path of kisses down between Brittany's breast and continued south Brittany couldn't breathe. When she felt the brunette gently nudge her legs apart she willingly obliged and as Santana's mouth found the heat between the legs for the second time she gasped violently. Brittany grabbed the bed sheets and threw her head back as she felt Santana's tongue swirl around her clit. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Santana certainly knew what she was doing and it felt amazing.

The blonde breathed heavily as Santana continued to please her with her tongue and didn't think she would last much longer. Suddenly Santana slipped two fingers inside and as she altered between sucking and flicking her tongue against Brittany's harden nub the blonde exploded in the most intense orgasm she'd ever had.

Santana removed her fingers slowly which made the other woman shiver, then kissed her way up the blonde's body until she found her lips again. Brittany was still trying to catch her breath but when Santana kissed her and she could taste herself on Santana's lips she instantly kissed her back with everything she had.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 14.

Brittany flipped them over so she was on top. She kissed the woman beneath her deeply as her hands found Santana's breasts again. Squeezing them gently she was marvelled by how she'd never found women attractive before, well okay, she had but not like this... Being this intimate with Santana felt absolutely wonderful, no one had ever made her feel this turned on ever before. She wondered what all this meant, she was undeniably attracted to Santana and no one had ever made her feel like this... was she also gay? So many thoughts were begging to be processed but that would have to wait. She had an amazing woman in her arms and she was dying to make her feel just as good as she herself had felt just minutes ago.

She broke the kiss and trailed kisses down Santana's neck and continued down till she could replace her hands with her mouth. Taking Santana's nipple into her mouth filled the blonde with a sensation she'd never experienced before. Everything she was doing was so new and a little scary but at the same time she felt like she'd always done this. It was strange but that was how she felt.

Switching her attention to Santana's other nipple the blonde heard soft moans escaping Santana's mouth and that gave her courage to continue with what she wanted to do...

Leaving Santana's breast she continued to trail kisses further and further down her torso. When she reached Santana's firm abs she drew small patterns with the tip of her tongue over well-sculptured musculature. Santana breathed heavily as Brittany's tongue was teasing her skin and her abs flexed from the sensation Brittany was giving her.

The blonde grazed her fingertips over Santana's abs and was completely mesmerized by her body. She glanced up and saw Santana's chest rise and fall quickly and then she placed a soft lingering kiss on her stomach before she proceeded.

When Santana realized where Brittany was going she sat up quickly and pulled the woman back on top of her. Brittany looked at the blonde quizzically. Santana breathed heavily.

"You don't have to do...that... i-if you're not ready..." Santana stuttered shyly.

Brittany smiled and kissed her deeply to tell her without words that she was ready and that she wanted to do it. As she pulled away she met Santana's eyes with a look that said everything. Santana just nodded and as the blonde again started to kiss down her body she closed her eyes and grasped the bed sheets tightly.

Brittany was really nervous as she kissed her way down Santana's stomach again. What if she wasn't ready? She really had no idea what she was doing, what if she would freak out? Bracing herself she continued, she thought about how Santana had made her feel and she wanted to make Santana feel the same.

When her tongue touched the wetness between Santana's thighs for the first time any doubt she'd had about not getting this right vanished. They way Santana was writhing and the sounds she made spurred Brittany on and she slowly started to explore this new territory with her lips and tongue.

To say it was anything other than amazing would be a lie. To touch Santana this intimate was intoxicating and she instantly felt like this was something she definitely wanted to do again.

Remembering what Santana had done, she tried to copy her moves and judging by the short gasps coming from the brunette she was obviously doing something right. Mimicking Santana's moves earlier she slowly slipped a finger inside the brunette's core and felt her walls close around her finger instantly.

Santana was so close and when the blonde slipped another finger inside and moved the tip of her tongue a little faster it was all it took for the brunette to fall over the edge. Her walls constricted around Brittany's fingers and her whole body shivered as wave after wave of mind blowing pleasure washed over her. She didn't even notice when Brittany lay down on top of her again and kissed the side of her neck softly.

When the blonde gently nibbled on Santana's earlobe the brunette was brought back to reality.

"You're amazing..." Brittany whispered against Santana's neck.

Santana put both her hands on Brittany's face and pulled the woman up so her lips could meet the blonde's. Brittany parted her lips and met Santana's tongue in a slow, sensual and lingering kiss. Kissing Santana was certainly addictive and the blonde couldn't get enough of Santana's lips and tongue. When they parted Brittany kissed Santana's nose softly and then gave her lips one last peck.

"_You're_ amazing Brittany..." Santana said seriously and looked deep into beautiful blue eyes.

Brittany's smile faded as she looked into Santana's eyes. God, how that woman made her feel... The butterflies in her stomach were back and doing somersaults like crazy. Her heart was beating fast and she felt all tingly. She swallowed hard and slowly leaned her forehead against Santana's. The brunette closed her eyes.

"I don't ever want to let you go..." Santana whispered.

Brittany pressed her lips against Santana's and kissed her softly, hoping with that kiss that she could convey with her lips what words couldn't say. When they parted they rested their foreheads together again and Santana stroked the blonde's arms gently.

"Are you hungry?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Actually, yeah, I am." Brittany replied and smiled back.

"Well, if you still want to take a shower go ahead. I'm gonna go fix us something to eat, okay?" Santana said and the blonde nodded.

Santana reluctantly entangled herself from the blonde and sat up by the edge of the bed. Just as she was about to get up Brittany grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down and instantly captured the brunette's lips in a tender kiss.

"Okay, now you can go." Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips and smiled as she pulled back.

Santana smiled back widely, then even more reluctantly left the bed and picked up her discarded clothes from the floor. Before she walked out of the bed room she turned around and smiled.

"Take your time. I'll be in the kitchen." the brunette said and winked before she walked out.

Brittany slumped back down against the mattress with a wide smile on her lips. She'd thought about asking the other woman to join her in the shower but she figured that would delay them even more and though she really didn't want to leave, she knew she had to go back home in a little while.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The shower was wonderful. When she'd dried herself and put on her clothes she walked into the kitchen where Santana stood by the counter with her back turned. The blonde sneaked up behind the other woman and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and placed a kiss on the side of her neck. Santana dropped the knife she was holding and put both hands on Brittany's arms.

"Hey..." Santana said softly.

"Hi... It smells really good." Brittany said and placed another kiss on Santana's neck.

"You smell really good..." she mumbled against Santana's skin.

Santana closed her eyes and squeezed Brittany's arms as the blonde continued to place soft kisses on her neck.

"Shall we eat?" Santana asked.

She really just wanted to throw the blonde against the counter and have her way with her but she knew they couldn't. Brittany had to leave soon and Santana didn't want to put the blonde in a complicated situation just because she wanted the blonde to stay with her. It took a lot of willpower to entangle herself from the blonde's arms.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

They ate in somewhat silence, both women had a lot of things on their minds and both just really dreaded the moment when Brittany had to leave.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany was very aware of the fact that she was prolonging their breakfast as much as possible cause she really didn't want to leave which Santana noticed. She slowly reached for the blonde's hand.

"Hey... are you okay?" Santana asked tenderly.

Brittany looked up and met the brunette's eyes. She sighed and gave Santana a small smile.

"I just... I don't wanna go..." she said softly.

Santana got up from her seat and walked over to the blonde. She knelt in front of her and pulled her in for a hug.  
Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and buried her face in the crook of the brunette's neck.

"I know I can't stay, I know I have to deal with this but..." she sighed against Santana's skin.

"I just wanna be with you..." the blonde whispered.

Santana got up on her feet and pulled the other woman up with her so she could hold her tighter.

"I wanna be with you too but I'm not going anywhere..." Santana whispered and kissed the side of Brittany's head.

Brittany held the woman in her arms tighter.

They stood like that just holding each other for several minutes. Being in Santana's arms felt so right, it really felt like Santana's arms were made to hold her, that she belonged there...  
She pulled back slightly to look into mesmerizing brown eyes. God she had beautiful eyes... She studied Santana's face as if trying to memorize her features before she slowly closed the gap between them.

What started out as a soft and tender kiss escalated within seconds into a passionate fire where tongues swirled together and lips moved frantically against each other.

Before either woman had registered what happened, Brittany was up on the counter and Santana stood between her legs, two fingers buried deep inside the blonde as her mouth was sucking frantically on Brittany's neck.

Brittany panted violently as she moved her hips against Santana's hand to meet her thrusts. Within seconds Santana had pushed her over the edge and as soon as the blonde had composed herself she got off the counter, pinned Santana to it and pushed her hand inside Santana's pants...

Santana gasped violently as the blonde quickly pushed the brunette over the edge as well. Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's shoulder as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Pulling back she met blue eyes gazing back at her.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away..." Santana said softly.

Brittany just smiled at the woman before her, she was the sweetest thing.

"You don't have to apologize Santana..." the blonde replied gently.

"I know, but I know you really need to get back home and-" she was interrupted by the blonde.

"Santana! Stop, okay?" Brittany said with a smile.

She leaned in and kissed the brunette and told her with her moving lips that she got just as carried away as Santana did .

"Okay..." Santana said when they parted.

Brittany kissed her again quickly then rearranged her clothes.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana followed Brittany to the door. There was a moment's awkwardness when neither knew what to say. It felt like it was a goodbye and though both women knew what they wanted they couldn't help but feel that way. Santana pulled the other woman close and held her tight. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and closed her eyes as she felt Santana puller even closer.

"This is not a goodbye..." Santana whispered and Brittany grabbed the fabric of Santana's sweater tight when she heard those words.

"I don't know when we'll see each other again..." Brittany whispered back.

"But I know I want you Santana..." she continued.

Santana kissed her hair softly.

"I know I've already asked you this but I just need to be sure... I need to know that you'll really wait for me..." the blonde whispered.

Santana pulled back and looked into Brittany's eyes puzzled.

"I don't know how I'm gonna deal with everything back home, w-with Nate... I don't know how long it will take but I need to know that you will wait for me... c-can you do that? Can you wait for me?..." Brittany asked nervously.

Santana gazed into her beautiful blue eyes and knew the answer immediately, like she had known when Brittany asked her the very same question before.

"Of course I'll wait for you... No matter what, I'll wait for you for as long as it takes Brittany..." Santana answered truthfully.

Brittany released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and pulled Santana in for another hug.

They held each other in silence for a few moments longer until Brittany reluctantly pulled away and with one last lingering kiss left Santana alone in the hall.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

As Brittany passed the 'Welcome to Wisconsin' sign everything inside her wanted to turn the car around and go back to Chicago, back to Santana... She knew she couldn't. The only way for her to really be with Santana was to start dealing with everything else.

_God this is gonna be such a mess..._

Suddenly she thought about what her father would say when he found out.

_Oh my God, dad... _

A slight feeling of panic washed over her at that thought. She hadn't really thought about that...

_He's going to freak out... He's marrying Santana's mother and we're practically going to be family and here I am... In love with his soon to be step-daughter... Oh God... this will not be good..._

How she would deal with Nathan was something she hadn't thought about. As soon as the thought appeared she'd managed to push it to the back of her head, she was too afraid to even think about it.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Back at Santana's place the brunette had showered and changed into new clothes. Then she'd stopped by the supermarket to get some groceries and was now back in her apartment. It still felt like a dream that Brittany had been there, in her arms just a few hours ago, telling Santana she wanted to be with her. It couldn't be real could it? It felt too good to be true and Santana was certain she would wake up from this dream anytime now.

Her phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 15.

Picking up the phone from the table she saw her mother's name on the display. She hadn't talked to her since she left the cottage two days earlier and she knew she couldn't avoid talking to her forever so she sighed and pressed answer.

"Santana? Are you there?" Anita asked immediately.

"Yeah mom, I'm here."

"Oh good. I've been really worried about you. So.. are you okay? I mean are you-" the older woman started, not knowing how to ask what she really wanted to ask.

Santana sighed.

"I know you told Brittany where I live and no, I'm not mad at you." Santana answered the non-asked question.

"Oh, okay. Good. Santana I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just let you leave like that but I was just so shocked by what you told me, I couldn't even move." Anita explained.

"It's okay mom. I understand and really, I just needed to get away from it all you know."

"I know and I get that. But you must know that I'm not disappointed in you. I was surprised to say the least and obviously shocked but never disappointed. I love you and I will be here to help you through this in any way that I can okay?" Anita said and Santana felt a lump in her throat.

"Thank you mom..." she said as she tried to hold back tears.

"What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but did Brittany come to see you?" Anita asked softly.

"Yes... she came." Santana started, still feeling emotional but the threatening tears were under control now.

"And?" Anita asked tentatively.

"We talked and..." Santana started not quite sure how to finish.

"You know I talked to her on the evening of the day you left." Anita said softly.

"You did?" Santana asked surprised.

"Yes. She was very upset and I couldn't just ignore it so I talked to her." there was a long pause.

"She cares a great deal about you, you know." Anita said.

"I know..." Santana whispered.

"It's just... Are you sure of what you're doing?"

"What do you mean mom?"

"Listen honey, you'll always have my support no matter what, you know that. It's just... there's a lot of things at stake here... many people are involved so, are you really sure about this?" Anita had to ask.

Santana sighed and contemplated what her mother was asking her and yes, a lot of things were at stake and a lot of people were involved in some way but she'd never been surer in her entire life.

"Mom... I know you only want what's best for me and I know a lot of things are at stake here but... I love her mom... I've never felt like this about anyone ever before... I know it doesn't make any sense because we've just met and I can't explain it, but I feel like I've known her all my life... I know everything will be really complicated because she's already engaged and because you and her dad are getting married but... I wanna be with her..." Santana explained.

"I figured you'd say that." Anita said on the other end of the line and smiled.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Santana, or Brittany too for that matter. If you guys pursue this, know it won't be easy. I really have no idea how Jack will react to this news and Nate..." Anita said worried.

"I know mom... I know it won't be easy and I asked Brittany if she was really sure about what she wanted because I couldn't handle it if she'd change her mind but she's sure and I'm sure..." Santana said.

"She's in love with you too." It was more of a statement than a question and though Anita already had figured that much out when she talked to the blonde she just wanted to get it confirmed.

"Yes..." Santana said softly.

"So what happens now?" Anita wondered.

"She's on her way home and she's planning to talk to Nate but I don't know... She said she wants to be with me and I believe her but it's not gonna be easy..." Santana said.

"No it's not. Her whole life has been turned upside down and it's gonna be 'upside down' for her for a while." Anita said.

"Yeah I know..."

"Hey... I'm happy for you Santana." Anita said sincerely.

"And yes, you're right, the circumstances _could_ have been better but sometimes things happen that are beyond our control but that doesn't make what you're feeling, what either of you are feeling, wrong in any way. The heart wants what the heart wants." Anita said.

"Wait a minute, when did Brittany leave?" Anita wondered.

"Uhm, a while ago." Santana answered.

"Nathan left early this morning, he wanted to get home and take care of Brittany and he's going to come home to an empty house." Anita said.

Santana couldn't help but feel guilty, Nathan was such a sweet and caring guy and he really didn't deserve any of this. She thought about the confrontation that would most likely take place as soon as Brittany got home and she just wanted to be there.

"Oh...That's not good. Mom, I really gotta go. Call you back tonight okay? Love you. Bye." Santana finished and ended the call then instantly dialed Brittany's number.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany smiled when she saw Santana's name on the display and answered gleeful.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you." the blonde said sweetly.

"Brittany, Nate is probably going to be home when you get there." Santana said getting straight to the point.

"What?" Brittany said instantly feeling a panic rising.

"I just talked to mom and she said that Nate had left early this morning." Santana explained.

"Oh God..." Brittany said slowly.

Everything was suddenly turned completely around, this was not how this was supposed to happen. The plan was that she would've had time to mentally prepare herself before Nate would come home but now, he could already be home... How would she ever manage to explain where she'd been without him getting suspicious? Maybe it was just best if she just came out and told him, no lies no evasiveness just the truth...

_Oh God I don't know if I'm ready for this..._

"Are you still there?" Santana asked when the line went silent.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm here I just..." Brittany mumbled.

"I wish I could be there... Do you want me to come?" Santana asked tentatively.

"No, it's okay... I have to do this on my own." Brittany answered.

"Okay. Just, I'm here... Call me if you need me or if there's something I can do, okay?" Santana said.

"I know... and I will." Brittany said gently.

"Okay."

"Thank you for calling and telling me this. I'll try to call you later okay?" Brittany said.

"I'll be here. Bye..." Santana said softly sensing that the other woman didn't want to continue their conversation and that was understandable.

"Bye..." Brittany replied and hung up.

She took a deep breath and closed her hands tight around the steering wheel. There was no use in speculating about what was going to happen when she got home, she braced herself for the worst as she continued her drive home.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Her heart was pounding so hard against her ribcage when she made the last turn on the street that lead to their house. It only increased when she saw her dad's car parked on the driveway, Nathan was already home...

She pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine but made no attempt to leave the car. She looked down at her lap and realized she was wearing the same clothes she wore when she left the cottage. She had her bag in the trunk but that was forgotten as her need to see Santana was too powerful. So this was it, the confrontation would happen now. There was no way Nathan wouldn't notice that she wore the same clothes and by now he must have realized she'd never been home in the first place.

Before she had a chance to think of something to say, to explain, Nathan was by her car looking very worried.

"Brittany? Are you okay? Where have you been? I thought you said you made it back last night but you haven't been here. Is everything alright?" He said as soon as he had opened the driver's door.

Brittany smiled weakly and got out of the car. Nathan looked at his fiancee and saw that she was still in the same clothes as she wore yesterday morning, something was not right and he got a funny feeling in his stomach when he saw the expression on Brittany's face.

"What's going on Britt?" he asked troubled.

"Can we go inside?" Brittany asked and started to walk towards the front door.

Nathan nodded and followed her into the house.

The blonde dragged her hands through her hair and took a couple of deep breaths as she walked into the living room. Nathan stopped in the doorway and looked at his fiancee who wasn't acting like herself.

"Brittany please... Talk to me. What's going on? Why didn't you come home?" Nathan started.

Brittany didn't know where to begin, how the hell do you tell the man you're supposed to marry that you've slept with someone else? That you in fact are in love with someone else and that that someone else is a woman? How do you start a conversation like that? Brittany had no idea but she did know that she couldn't lie to him, she felt like shit for what she'd done so the least she could do was to be honest with him. He deserved that much.

"Nathan...I..." she started and turned around slowly.

The look on his face killed her, he looked like a sad puppy with questioning eyes. God she hated herself for what she was about to do.

"Where have you been?" Nathan asked and took a step closer to the blonde.

Brittany felt sick.

"I..." she said again, not really finding the right words, well any words.

Nathan didn't like this one bit. Something had definitely happened and he had a strong feeling that no matter what it was, it wouldn't be good.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah...No... I didn't come home." she started.

"Why? You weren't feeling well, you were going home to rest but you didn't? Where were you then?" Nathan asked confused.

"I... I was with Santana..." Brittany answered meekly.

"Santana?" Nathan asked feeling slightly better at ease but it only lasted a moment.

"Yes..." the blonde answered.

Something about the way Brittany was looking at him made him feel like there was more to come. He was right.

"Why were you with her? I thought she had an emergency at work?" Nathan said feeling more and more confused.

"There wasn't any emergency..." Brittany said softly.

"There wasn't? Then why did she leave?" Nathan didn't understand.

"She..." the blonde swallowed hard.

"She... she left b-because of me..." Brittany said so quietly that if the room hadn't already been dead silent Nathan wouldn't have heard her.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked puzzled.

Brittany looked up at the ceiling trying to keep her tears at bay, it didn't work. As she looked down again and met Nathan's eyes tears had started to trickle down her cheeks. Nathan was so confused, what the hell had happened at the cottage while he was gone?

"I'm so sorry... I... God!..." she was crying now and Nathan just looked at her perplexed.

"I don't understand..." Nathan started.

"She left because of you? Did you have an argument or?..." the way Brittany was looking at him gave him the answer.

"No..." he started, it couldn't be _that _could it? No way, Brittany wasn't like 'that', there was just no way.

Brittany closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. As she opened them and met Nathan's confused eyes her heart broke.

"Tell me I'm reading this wrong? It couldn't be... you.. and _her_?"

"Nate, I... I don't know how it happened, it just did..."

Hearing Brittany say that pretty much confirmed what he never in a million years thought could happen.

"So what are you saying? Did something happen between you and her? Did... did you _sleep_ with her?" Nate asked bewildered.

He couldn't believe those words actually left his mouth and that they were directed to his own fiancee.

Brittany looked down, the guilt was tearing her apart. Nathan felt his heart break into thousands pieces.

"You did..." he stated.

Brittany looked up and nodded very slowly.

"Oh my God... I can't believe this..." he dragged his hands through his hair in despair.

It felt like his whole world was falling apart.

"Nathan...I'm so sorry..." she didn't know what else to say.

"You _slept_ with Santana? Who's like your step-sister?" Nathan said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"We're not related..." she answered quietly.

"Well, that makes it's so much better then." he said sarcastically and started to walk around in the living room.

"How could you do that Brittany?"

"I don't know! It just happened and I hate myself for hurting you like this." Brittany cried.

"God... Who are you?" he said clearly hurt.

"I never meant for this to happen and I'm so so sorry for hurting you like this, that was the last thing I wanted..." Brittany said pleadingly.

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore... all these years we've been together, you really wanted to be with a _woman_ instead of me?" he said with disgust.

"No! That's not true, Santana's the only woman who's ever made me feel like this..." Brittany confessed.

"So what does she make you feel then? Tell me please." he said, clearly upset.

Brittany looked at him and knew that what she would say next could be the end of their relationship. Could she do it?

They had five years together, five wonderful years... What did she and Santana have? Not so much more than what? Seven days total?... Could she really go through with this? Could she throw away five years?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 16.

Could she do it? She was standing in front of the man she'd spent most of her adult life with, the man she was supposed to marry in a couple of months, the man whose heart she held in her hands. Could she break it?

"I'm in love with her Nathan..."

There it was, the truth. She couldn't lie to him, she didn't want to lie to him. He deserved the truth and the truth was that she was in love with Santana. No… she wasn't just _in love_ with her, this wasn't just some crush, no…It was so much stronger than that. She was more than just in love with her, she _loved_ her and though it was insane really she knew that that was how she was feeling and she couldn't pretend she didn't.

"What?..." Nathan said defeated.

"You're in love with her?...But you've only just met her Brittany! God! This is not happening..." Nathan dragged his hands through his hair and tried to focus on his breathing that had escalated quite notably.

Brittany was devastated. Nathan was absolutely crushed and it was all because of her.

"So what are you saying here? That you want to be with her, is that it?" Nathan challenged.

Brittany could only nod weakly.

"God! We have five years together Brittany, five! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" he was crying now as well.

"Of course it does." Brittany said meekly.

"And still you wanna throw them away for what? For _her_?" he said with disgust.

"Yes..." she whispered.

"I... I'm so sorry for hurting you like this..." Brittany said with tears streaming down her face.

He looked at her with disgust. Who was this woman? He didn't know anymore. This wasn't the woman he'd spent five years of his life, loving. That woman would never do this, would she?

"How can you do this... I love you and I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you but you rather have a fling with your step-sister... You disgust me!" Nathan said spiteful.

"I love her Nathan... I know you think I'm crazy and I probably am but that's how I feel and I can't change that... I don't want to change that... The years I've spent with you have been wonderful, you know that and I loved you... but-"

"_Loved_ me?... You _loved_ me Brittany? You don't love me anymore is that what you're saying?" Nathan said getting even more upset.

Brittany just looked at him not knowing how to answer that. It was true though, she didn't love him, well she did _love _him, she just wasn't _in love_ with him anymore and if she was being honest she hadn't been for a while. Meeting Santana stirred up all kinds of new emotions inside her and then she really knew.

"Of course I love you...I'm just..."

_God this is so hard..._

"I'm just... I'm just not in love with you anymore..." she finally confessed.

"Get out..." Nathan said through gritted teeth.

Brittany knew it would come to this but it still hurt her beyond words. Seeing Nathan like this killed her but it had been inevitable. Hearing Nathan tell her to get out felt like a slap to the face. She shouldn't be surprised that he reacted like this but a part of her still was. It hurt... It hurt so much but she just nodded and without another word grabbed her purse and walked towards the front door. She stopped by the large mirror in the hallway and didn't recognize her own reflection. Her eyes were swollen and red from all her crying and her cheek's were wet from all the tears. She looked down at her hands and slowly removed the ring that sat on her left ringfinger. She placed it on the small table underneath the mirror and with one last glance at her own reflection, she left their house.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

She had no idea what to do or where to go. For the past hour she'd just driven around with no definite aim. Should she go back to Chicago, to Santana? God how she wanted to be in her arms but she wasn't in a state to drive that far. She pulled off the road and parked her car outside a little bed and breakfast place just outside of town. She decided that maybe it was best to stay there for the night and try to deal with everything else in the morning. She wasn't really hungry but after she'd paid for a room she walked into the diner to get something to eat anyway.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana was restless, she couldn't sit down for more than a minute then she was up and pacing around. The suspense was killing her, she wanted to know what had happened and if Brittany was alright and God how she wanted to be there.

"This is insane! What am I doing here?" she mumbled to herself then grabbed her purse, phone and her bag that was still standing by the door where she left it the day she returned from the cottage.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

She didn't even stop to think if this was such a wise decision. It was too late to turn around now though, she had already driven for three hours. She'd tried to call the blonde several times but she just reached her voice mail. She'd found Brittany address and was now following the GPS instructions.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

As the voice instructed that she'd reached her destination she really started to think that this was not a good idea. What the hell should she say? She drove past Brittany's house and turned around and parked by the side of the road a couple of houses down the street. Her heart was beating so fast. She didn't see the blonde's car on the driveway but the house had a huge garage so it was probably parked inside.

_This is crazy, what am I doing here? What the hell was I thinking?_

She checked her watch for the time and sighed, 10.53 PM.

_So this was not the most well thought-out thing you'd done... Dammit! _

She couldn't do it, she couldn't actually walk up to Brittany's door and knock, not at this hour and... just no! This was a very thoughtless action from the brunette who just went with what her heart told her and not her head. So what now? She couldn't drive all the way back to Chicago, that was like four hours and her mother's cottage wasn't that much closer. Without that much hesitation she started her car and drove away from Brittany's street and went back into town to get a hotel room for the night.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

After she'd had something to eat Brittany had headed to her room and once inside she crashed down on the bed and felt how all energy she had left just left her body. She was exhausted and fell asleep within minutes.

Waking up hours later she turned her phone back on and was desperate to talk to Santana, she just needed to hear her voice.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana had just turned out the light in the small, single bed hotel room when her phone started ringing. She bolted up from the bed and answered without even looking at who was calling.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah it's me"

"Are you okay?" Santana asked worried.

"No, not really..."

Santana felt a sting in her heart when she heard the blonde say that.

"Nate knows... he knows everything and he kicked me out..." Brittany said dejected.

"He what? Where are you?" Santana asked already on her way out of bed.

"I'm at a small bed and breakfast a couple of miles outside of town. I didn't know what to do or where to go... and I couldn't drive all the way back to you so I just ended up here and then I fell asleep. I just woke up."

Santana had her phone trapped between her shoulder and ear as she attempted to put on her clothes at the same time.

"I'm here Brittany, I'm in Green Bay. I don't know what I was thinking but I couldn't stay at home. I went by your house but I didn't have the courage to knock on the door."

Brittany sat up quickly when she heard what Santana was saying.

"What? You're... you're here?" Brittany couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes. Send me the address, I'm already on my way." Santana said as she closed the door to the hotel and hurried to the elevators.

"Okay. I'm... I can't wait to see you..." Brittany whispered.

"I'm on my way." Santana said and cursed the elevator for taking so long.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany couldn't believe that this was happening, was Santana really here? Had she come just for her? She checked the time again. It was twenty minutes since she ended her call with Santana and she should be there any minute now.

A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she practically ran to the door and fell into Santana's arms the second the brunette appeared before her. Brittany held her tight as a new set of tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. She moved Santana into the room without separating herself an inch from the other woman.

Santana wrapped her arms even tighter around the blonde's waist when she heard her silent sobs. She kissed the side of her head then whispered into Brittany's ear.

"It's okay... I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

They just stood there in the middle of the room, holding each other for several minutes and slowly Brittany's tears stopped falling. She tightened her hold around Santana's neck and buried her face in the crock of the brunette's neck. She couldn't believe Santana was really there, in her arms. She inhaled her scent and was filled with a new wave of emotions. When Santana held her, nothing else really mattered. She didn't think about Nate and the mess she left behind, she didn't think about what her dad would say when he found out about this. She didn't think about anything other than how amazing it felt to be in Santana's arms and how there was nowhere else she'd ever want to be.

"I love you..." was whispered into soft dark hair.

Maybe it was way too soon to say that but it was the truth. She'd already told Santana that she'd fallen in love with her and she realized that actually telling the other woman that she wasn't just _in love_, that she actually _loved_ her, was pretty big. But she did, she loved her, Santana Lopez, who'd shown up in her life and turned it completely upside down. She loved her and she just had to say it.

Santana thought her heart had stopped beating for a second. She felt paralyzed and wondered briefly if she'd actually heard right. She pulled back slightly to meet the blonde's eyes and when she did she knew for sure.

Brittany's heart was beating so fast.

_Did I freak her out? God I shouldn't have said that...it was way too soon... way too soon... _

Santana closed the distance between them with the most loving and tender kiss and it took the blonde's breath away.

When they parted Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's who still had her eyes closed. Leaning in again she pressed another tender kiss against the blonde's soft lips then pulled back slightly and looked at her. Brittany slowly opened her eyes and met warm brown ones.

"I love you too..." fell softly from the brunette's lips and the blonde released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

A small smile appeared on the blonde's lips and then Santana felt warm hands cup her face and the softest of lips connecting with her own. She parted her lips slightly as she felt Brittany's tongue graze over her lips and the blonde wasted no time, she slipped her tongue inside Santana's mouth and moaned softly when Santana's tongue collided with hers. It was a slow, sensual kiss. A kiss where both women wanted to reinforce the words they just said to each other.

When they slowly parted Brittany wrapped Santana up in another hug then moved them slowly over to the bed where she met the brunette's eyes.

"Will you just hold me?..." she asked softly.

Santana nodded and leaned in to kiss her gently before they both crawled up on top of the bed, fully clothed still but neither seemed to care. Santana snuggled up closely behind Brittany's back and put her arm over the blonde's stomach and pulled her closer. Brittany put her hand on Santana's forearm and traced small invisible patterns on the brunette's skin with the tip of her fingers. The events of the day had left her exhausted and though she'd already been asleep for a couple of hours earlier, the blonde fell asleep within minutes with Santana holding her close.

Santana had no idea what would happen tomorrow or the days to come but none of that really mattered. She had the woman she loved in her arms again and the only thing she did know was that she would never leave her side ever again. She loved her so much and the only thing she wanted to do for the rest of her life was to make her happy. They had a tough journey ahead of them no doubt, but she was certain they would get through it together. For the first time Santana felt like she belonged, that she belonged with Brittany. She'd never felt that with anyone ever before and though people would tell them that their relationship was wrong, that they hardly knew each other she would never falter. She would never leave, she would never give up on them and she would never ever stop loving her. Santana kissed Brittany's neck gently and smiled against her skin. She thought back to the moment when Brittany had taken her heart... It was the same evening when they first kissed, when they were playing around in the water and suddenly everything turned serious. When the laughter stopped and their eyes met while their arms was still around each other, Santana had physically felt Brittany taking her heart from her and though it scared her senseless and even though she denied it at first, she realized that she would never want it back...

**A/N**

**To all anonymous reviewers whom I can't reply to personally: Thank you so much for all your kind words!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Just because I've had such a good morning and because I passed my exam, I decided that today's chapter shall be a bit longer than usual so here's the next installment. Hope you like it.**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 17.

The next morning Santana woke up still holding the blonde. She couldn't help but smile and nuzzled her nose against Brittany's shoulder. A while later Brittany woke up as well and pulled Santana's arm even tighter around her and brought her hand up to her lips so she could kiss it. Santana smiled and placed a lingering kiss on Brittany's neck.

"I'm so happy you're here..." Brittany said softly.

"I was going crazy... I think I've made a trail on my living room floor with my pacing." Santana chuckled.

"I couldn't stay at home... I wasn't really thinking but I just wanted to be with you..." she continued gently.

Brittany turned in her arms and gazed lovingly into Santana's eyes.

"I'm so glad you came... I still can't believe you're really here..." she said tenderly and stroked Santana's cheek.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be..." Santana said sincerely.

Brittany closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. When they parted Brittany found Santana's eyes and the brunette could see that the blonde looked troubled.

"I don't know how I'm gonna do this Santana... I'm so scared..." Brittany said with a trembling voice.

"I know sweetie…I know… and I understand that... But I'm here okay? I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone in this. It's gonna be hard and tough but I'm gonna be by your side every step of the way." Santana said and looked deep into Brittany's eyes.

"But where am I gonna go? He kicked me out Santana and though it's my house too I can't go back there, I can't live there with him..."

"Stay with me then." It was out so fast she hadn't even reflected over what she just said.

"I-I mean, just till everything sorts out. I-I'm not asking you to move in with me or anything cause that would be way too soon and I have a spare bedroom too i-if you'd feel more comfor-" she was interrupted by a hand over her mouth.

"God you're cute when you ramble." Brittany said and smiled.

"Sorry..." Santana looked down and blushed slightly.

"Do you mean it?..." Brittany asked a little more serious.

"What? About you staying with me? Of course I mean it..." Santana said sincerely and met Brittany's eyes again.

Brittany just looked at her.

"You're amazing you know that?..." she whispered.

Santana smiled and leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"So will you stay with me?" Santana mumbled against her lips.

"Yes... I'll stay with you..." Brittany mumbled back before she deepened the kiss.

Santana parted her lips slightly and Brittany used that opportunity to slip her tongue inside Santana's mouth. God how she loved kissing her. Santana's tongue moved slowly against her own and she parted her own lips more so she could kiss the brunette even deeper. Santana was an amazing kisser and no one had ever kissed her the way Santana kissed her. She smiled against the brunette's lips and as they parted she had a goofy grin on her face.

"What?" Santana asked and smiled.

"Nothing. Just... God... I love kissing you." the blonde said and smiled widely.

Santana laughed.

"You're crazy. But I love kissing you too." Santana chuckled and kissed her again to prove her point.

Santana pulled back and looked at the blonde. God she was so beautiful and Santana couldn't quite believe that this was actually happening.

"I'm so happy right now..." she said softly.

Brittany smiled and kissed her gently again.

"Me too." Brittany said as she met Santana's eyes again.

They just looked at each other for a moment.

"What do you say about getting out of here?" Santana asked.

"Sounds good to me." Brittany said and smiled.

They got up from the bed and Santana grabbed Brittany's bag and put it over her shoulder as Brittany was putting on her shoes. The brunette leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's cheek which made the blonde smile. Stepping outside, Santana put Brittany's bag in her own car before turning to the blonde.

"Wanna get something to eat before we go?"

She took Brittany's hands in her own.

"Yeah, I think I do." Brittany said and smiled.

"Okay."

Santana kissed her quickly before leading the blonde towards the diner.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When they were done they started the long drive back to Santana's place. Brittany had considered going back to her house to collect some more clothes but she still had her bag so she decided to skip it, plus she really didn't want to meet Nathan. It was too soon.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A couple of hours later they were snuggled up close together on Santana's couch in a comfortable silence. Brittany felt completely relaxed in the other woman's arms and Santana still couldn't quite believe that all this was happening. She stroked Brittany's upper arm tenderly while the blonde was playing with the fingers of her free hand.

"I could stay like this forever..." Brittany said softly.

Santana smiled and kissed the top of her head then mumbled into her hair.

"Me too."

There was another moment of silence and Brittany was deep in thoughts. She had a lot of things on her mind. Things she had to vent.

"I'm scared about how dad will react when he finds out about this..." she admitted.

"I know..." Santana replied not really knowing what else to say.

"He adores Nathan you know... He's always been treating him like a son. Like, taking him out on fishing trips and stuff. Nate didn't even like fishing when we first started dating." Brittany said.

"This will kill him Santana..." Brittany said with a lump in her throat.

"Hey..." Santana said and tilted the blonde's chin up so she could look at her.

"You haven't done anything wrong... You shouldn't feel guilty for any of this, it's not like we planned this..." Santana said softly and looked deep into her eyes.

"I know but still... and don't think I regret choosing you cause if there's one thing I'm absolutely certain of it's my feelings for you Santana..." Brittany said sincerely.

Santana nodded slowly and continued to listen to the blonde.

"You have to understand that my life will be a complete chaos for a long time, dad will most likely freak and all my friends..." Brittany trailed off.

_God what about all my friends?..._ Suddenly she realized the effect her choice would have on all the people in her life and a slight panic started to rise within her.

Santana noticed the changed expression on Brittany's face and though she really believed the blonde when she said she didn't regret choosing her, she couldn't help but feel a slight ache in her heart. An ache that only increased when the blonde pulled away from her and got up from the couch and left the living room without a word...

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany closed the bathroom door behind her and walked over to the sink where she splashed her face with cold water. Turning the tap off she leaned on her arms against the sink and looked up to meet her own reflection. Water was trickling down her face and she lifted her hand to wipe some of it off. She took a deep breath as thousands of thoughts were running through her head. Knowing her life would be a complete mess once this thing came out made her more scared than she'd ever been. How would her friends react when they found out about this? That she was leaving her fiance, the man she'd spent five years of her life with for a woman she'd just met? Listening to her own thoughts she heard how completely crazy it all sounded and she knew without a doubt her friends would think she'd lost her mind. Staring at her own reflection she noticed that tears had started to escape her eyes.

"What am I gonna do?..." she whispered to her reflection.

She thought about yesterday, about having to confront Nate and about how that made her feel. She felt absolutely crushed that she'd hurt him so much but as her thoughts wandered towards Santana she instantly was filled with a sense of warmth and without realizing it her lips turned upwards into a small smile. No matter how terrified she felt about everything, what she felt for Santana was so strong and though a very small part of her wanted to walk away from the situation just cause that would be the easiest way, there was no way she could do that. She reached for a towel and dried her face. Looking up at her reflection again she decided that she wouldn't let this fear of what everybody else would say and think, ruin a chance of something absolutely wonderful.

Sure, she could go back to the living room, break Santana's heart and her own too for that matter, and go home to Nathan and beg for forgiveness. Tell him how she temporarily lost her mind and that she realized what a big mistake she was making, throwing away five years for something that was doomed not to last. Cause that's what everybody would think right? That her and Santana could never last, they hardly knew each other and so on and so on. Ending this with Santana and return to Nathan to try and work things out would be what everybody would expect her to do and technically she could do it. She could go back to the man she used to love and marry him, have a family and _everybody _would be happy. No... not everybody, she wouldn't be happy, she would be settling.

She shook her head at her own thoughts, if something sounded crazy, this did. She was 26 years old and had spent the past five years in a relationship with a wonderful man who really was everything anyone would want in a man. But then, like a flash of lightening she found a person who made her the happiest she's ever been in all her life. Someone who made her heart pound so violently in her chest just by looking at her. Someone who made the concept of butterflies in your stomach get a whole new meaning.

Life's too short to just settle for something that everybody else think is right. This was her now and she was going to live in the moment. She was going to do what made _her _happy, not what her surroundings assumed would make her happy and what made her happy, was Santana.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana had remained seated, torn between going after the blonde or to give her some space. She decided on the later though she had an ache in her heart still. It just wouldn't go away... She believed Brittany when she'd told her that she wanted to be with her but there was still a part of her that feared that the other woman would realize what she was giving up just to be with her and that Brittany would decide that in the end it wasn't worth it. That thought killed Santana but she tried to not let it get to her, there was no use picturing the worst case scenario was there? What good would that do?

"I'm sorry..."

Santana turned around when she heard the soft whisper. Brittany stood by the doorway looking at her and she could see that she'd been crying.

Santana got up from the couch and slowly walked over to the blonde. When she was within reach Brittany reached for her and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and pulled her close. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and held her tight.

"I'm sorry Santana..." she said again.

"I... I freaked and I'm sorry for walking away like that..." she continued.

"Are... are you having second thoughts about this? About us?..." Santana asked tentatively.

Brittany pulled back slowly and met Santana's eyes. She could see uncertainty in those beautiful brown eyes and she knew she was the reason for that uncertainty.

"For a split second yes, I think I was..." she started and she could see the look of utter fear in Santana's eyes.

"But then I started to think... really think about everything and about what everybody expects of me and I realized that though I'm scared, and I'm _really _scared Santana, I won't let that fear decide how I'm going to live my life and whom I'm going to spend it with. I won't. Life's too short for that... Santana?..." she cupped the other woman's face and gazed into her eyes.

"I want this... I want you, I want us... All that matters is how I feel about you and my feelings are so strong Santana..." she slowly closed the gap between them and kissed her tenderly.

Santana entangled her fingers in Brittany's hair and kissed her back. When they parted Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's and Santana gently dragged her fingers though blonde hair.

"I believe you... I believed you before too but I just... I guess I just got a bit scared. I love you Brittany, and I wanna be with you more than anything else in this world."

Santana pulled back and met beautiful blue eyes.

"You have my heart you know?... You have it a-and I don't want it back..." she said softly.

"Just... just don't break it..." she whispered.

Brittany felt her heart fill with love for this woman in front of her. She was so head over heels in love and to hear Santana say things like that just made her fall even deeper.

"I won't..." she promised and then kissed her gently again before she pulled the other woman in for another hug.

"I love you too Santana..." she whispered into her ear.

They stood like that for a while, just holding each other.

When they went to bed that night Brittany crawled up behind Santana and wrapped her arm around her and placed soft kisses on her exposed shoulders. She really couldn't get enough of her skin, it was so soft and the blonde loved the way she smelled and the way her skin tasted… Brittany moved Santana's hair to the side so the brunette's neck became exposed and she instantly placed her lips there and kissed her skin very gently. Santana grasped Brittany's arm tightly when she felt the blonde's tongue licking a path up to her ear.

"You have no idea what you do to me…" was whispered into her ear and Santana gasped quietly.

Brittany wiggled her arm free from Santana's grip and sneaked her hand underneath Santana's tank top and started to caress her stomach very gently.

"God Brittany…"

Brittany's lips continued to kiss and suck on Santana's neck and the brunette couldn't contain herself any longer. She turned around and captured Brittany's lips in a kiss that was anything but soft.

Santana entangled her fingers in Brittany's soft blonde hair as she pushed her tongue inside Brittany's warm mouth. The blonde moaned into Santana's mouth when their tongues met and started to move slowly together. Santana's hand left Brittany's hair and made its way down the blonde's body till it found soft warm skin. Brittany moved so she came to lie on top of the brunette who let her free hand join the other and started to pull the blonde's t-shirt up and over her head.

Brittany pulled them both up into a sitting position and quickly removed Santana's tank top before crashing their lips together again. The blonde gasped in anticipation when she felt Santana cup her breasts and Brittany moaned loudly into the other woman's mouth.

"God Santana..." she gasped as Santana's mouth left her own and started to lick and kiss along her jawline down to her neck.

Brittany's hand started to wander and Santana gasped when Brittany's fingers brushed over her nipples before she was being pushed down onto the bed and the blonde covered Santana's body with her own. Brittany felt a flood of wetness between her legs as her breast collided with Santana's, it was incredibly sexy and she was marveled by how incredibly turned on she'd become by it.

Their kissing intensified and lips and tongues were moving together while their hands continued to roam. Santana flipped them over before the blonde had even registered what had happened and then wasted no time in connecting their lips again.

One of Santana's legs found its way in between Brittany's and she pushed her thigh up against the blonde's core. Brittany broke the kiss and panted violently when Santana continued to push against her and at the same time her hand was teasing her breast.

Brittany's hands moved down and she grabbed Santana's underwear and desperately tried to push it down the brunette's toned legs which turned out to be extremely difficult when Santana kept thrusting against her. Santana slowed down and slided off the blonde in order to remove their last pieces of clothing. Brittany assisted eagerly and as soon as both of their underwear was off, Brittany pulled the other woman on top of her again and kissed her deeply.

Her hands were moving all over Santana's body and Santana nudged Brittany's legs apart and slipped her own thigh in between, just like she had earlier but now there wasn't anything in the way. Brittany moaned when Santana's bare thigh pressed against her center and she started to grind her hips to meet Santana's movement, desperate for more pressure.

Santana's tongue swirled around with Brittany's in a very heated kiss while their grinding against each other increased. Santana's thigh was wet from rubbing against Brittany's center and she felt a pounding between her own legs. Never breaking the kiss she changed their positions slightly so she was straddling Brittany's left thigh and gasped when she finally gained some pressure against her acing center. Needing more she broke the kiss and altered their positions again. She pulled Brittany's right leg over her own left and moved even closer until her center collided with Brittany's sending a jolt of pleasure through both women. Brittany threw her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes as her hips started to move frantically, grinding her center hard against Santana's who me her every thrust.

Both women were panting violently as their wet centers continued to grind against each other and when Santana picked up the pace Brittany couldn't hold back anymore and cried out in pleasure as a very intense orgasm washed over her. Seconds later Santana fell over the edge as well and collapsed on top of the blonde who was still panting hard.

Brittany entangled her fingers in Santana's hair and kissed the top of her head. Santana had her head on Brittany's chest and could hear her rapid heartbeat that slowly was settling down. After a moment Santana lifted her head and met Brittany's eyes. She gazed into those beautiful blue orbs lovingly.

"I love you..." she said softly and kissed her tenderly before the blonde rolled them over so Brittany was on top again.

Brittany smiled against Santana's lips and Santana wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you too..." the blonde whispered as they parted and she found Santana's eyes again.

"God I love you..." she sighed.

Santana smiled and kissed her again.

"I've never felt this way before..." Brittany said softly and gazed into Santana's eyes before she slided off Santana's body slightly then reached for her hand.

"Neither have I..." Santana said tenderly.

"I just wanna go away with you... Somewhere far away where I don't have to think of the mess that's about to happen, the mess that's already happened and it's about to become worse..." Brittany said and looked down on their joined hands.

"Running away isn't going to make anything easier, though I would really like that too. But we have to face the world at some point and it might as well be best to just get it over with. Like you said, it's already a mess and it's about to become messier." Santana said.

Brittany nodded. Santana was right, she knew that but still, she just wanted to get away from everything and never look back.

"No matter what, I'm here… I'm not going anywhere okay?"

Brittany found her eyes again. She just looked at the other woman for a moment and saw nothing but sincerity and love reflecting back.

"Okay…" She placed a soft lingering kiss on Santana's lips before she put her head down on the brunette's chest and closed her eyes.

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her close. Lying there in Santana's arms and hearing the sound of her heartbeat, there was nowhere else she would ever want to be. The arm that was draped over Santana's stomach tightened its hold and she nuzzled her nose against Santana's neck and placed a lingering kiss there before let sleep claim her.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The next couple of days they spent in Chicago, Brittany had debated whether or not to go back to Green Bay to get some more stuff but she really couldn't deal with seeing Nathan so she decided to deal with that later. She had a bag of clothes and she'd bought some new items too.

Other than the storm cloud constantly hanging over her head things were good. Being with Santana made her so happy and when they were together it was like nothing else in the world mattered.

Of course Brittany knew she was postponing the inevitable but she had no idea how to even begin having that conversation with her father... She wanted to postpone it as much as she possibly could but she knew she should deal with it sooner rather than later. Also, Santana was going back to work next week and Brittany had another week left before she had to return to work which she dreaded cause work was in Green Bay. She couldn't stay with Santana any longer once she had to go back to work and she had no idea how she was going to fix the living situation back home. Staying at her and Nathan's house was out of the question that much she knew.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked softly as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and hugged her from behind.

Brittany was standing by the living room window looking out over the city while she was deep in thoughts. She instantly relaxed in Santana's arms and put her hands on the other woman's forearms and stroked her skin.

"I was just thinking about how I have to return home soon... and I really don't want that..." she answered.

"I know... I wish you could stay here but I know you can't..." Santana said.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about a lot of practical things you know, like where I'm gonna live and I have to talk to Nathan about the house but I sooo don't want to." Brittany admitted.

"I wish there was something I could do." Santana said and kissed her cheek.

"You're already doing so much Santana." Brittany said and turned around in Santana's arms.

She met her eyes and just looked into those beautiful brown eyes for a moment. She leaned forward and captured the brunette's lips with her own and kissed her softly. She slowly pulled back and met Santana's eyes again.

"They're still at the cabin right?" Brittany asked referring to her father and Anita.

"Yes, mom said they would stay for at least another week. Are you thinking about going up there to talk to Jack? Cause if you do I want to be there." Santana said.

"I am thinking about that and I really want you there, I do, but I have to do this alone. I know how he's going to react and I don't want to put you through that." Brittany said.

"I don't like the thought of you having to do this alone Brittany..." Santana said sincerely.

"At least let me follow you to Minocqua, I can't stay here while you're about to do one of the hardest thing you'll ever have to do. I can't..." Santana pleaded.

"Okay." Brittany said and kissed her again.

"I'm gonna call dad."

Santana nodded and gave the blonde another kiss before she let her go.

Brittany went to get her phone from the kitchen and then returned to the living room with the device close to her ear. Her heart was beating so fast and she was so nervous she thought she would start to cry the second she heard her father's voice on the other side of the line.

"Dad? Hi it's me." she said, trying to keep a steady voice.

"Brittany, hello sweetheart. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yes. Everything is fine. Dad?... I... I need to talk to you about something so I was thinking about coming up to the cabin tomorrow." she said trying so hard to keep it together.

"Okay? Is something the matter? Has something happened? Are you alright?" her dad asked with a slightly worried tone.

"I'm fine dad, I just... I just have to tell you something and I don't want to do it over the phone. Don't worry, okay?" she said.

"Okay. Is Nathan coming with you?" Jack asked and Brittany felt a pang of guilt and was very close to losing it.

"Uhm, no... It's just me. Listen, I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I have to go now." she said, desperately wanting to end the call.

"Okay. Well, see you tomorrow then sweetheart." Jack said.

"Dad?..."

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

"I love you to Brittany." Jack said back slightly confused.

She usually never said that to him over the phone, well very rarely all together so something was definitely up with his girl that much he was sure of.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Brittany said and ended the call.

Santana had listened to the entire conversation and made her way over to the couch where Brittany was seated, once she finished the call.

"You okay?" she asked tentatively.

"No... but there's no going back now...Tomorrow I'm telling my father that I'm leaving my fiance ... because I've fallen in love with you..." she said and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

She looked at Santana and felt tears starting to fill up her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Santana and buried her face in the crock of the brunette's neck. Santana kissed her hair and held her tight.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Jack walked into the kitchen where Anita was preparing dinner.

"Brittany's coming up here tomorrow, she wanted to talk to me about something." Jack said.

Anita instantly felt guilty for lying to her fiance but there was nothing else she could do.

"That's nice. It will be good to see her again." Anita said.

"Yes, but something is up though. She didn't sound like her old self but she told me not to worry so I'm sure it's nothing bad." Jack said and Anita only prayed that Jack would handle the news well but she had a feeling he wouldn't.

Jack stood beside her deep in thoughts for a moment before he suddenly proclaimed.

"What if she's pregnant Anita? What if that's what she's coming to tell me? Could it really be such great news?" Jack said kind of ecstatic and Anita felt an ever bigger pang of guilt hit her.

Jack chuckled and pulled his fiancee in for a hug.

"What if I'm going to be a grandfather Anita?" he said joyfully.

Anita hugged him back hoping against all hope that the news Jack was about to receive wouldn't destroy the relationship she had with him but she was really afraid it could come to that once he found out that she's known what's been going on the whole time.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 18.

They left early next morning and Brittany insisted that they would drive up there together, she couldn't bear to drive her own car and have Santana in another. She needed the other woman beside her and she was clutching the brunette's hand tightly as Santana drove.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When they reached Minocqua, Brittany was really nervous. Santana parked the car outside a cafe, turned off the engine and turned to the blonde who was still holding on to her hand tightly.

"You okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Not really... but... there's no turning back now..." Brittany said and met Santana's eyes.

"I really wish you would let me come with you to the cabin..."

"Santana..." Brittany pleaded.

"I know I know... it's probably not the best idea but I wanna be there for you..." Santana said and brought one hand up to cup the blonde's cheek.

"At least you're here, you're not four hours away. Just knowing that gives me strength to actually do this." Brittany said and looked deep into Santana's eyes.

"Just... just promise that you'll call me if you need me. I'll make it there somehow, but promise me you'll call me." Santana said seriously.

Brittany just looked at her and saw nothing but love reflected in Santana's brown eyes. She slowly leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

"I promise." she whispered against Santana's lips before she kissed her again.

"Okay... Thank you." Santana said as she pulled back and met Brittany's eyes again.

"What do you say about getting something to eat before you continue?" Santana suggested and played with Brittany's fingers.

"I don't think I can eat to be honest but maybe I'll just have some coffee." the blonde replied.

Santana kissed her softly before she unfastened both of their seat belts and stepped out of the car.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

After a very drawn-out coffee break and an even more drawn-out goodbye, Brittany left Santana behind and started to drive the last few miles to Anita's cabin.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When she stepped out of her car memories of what happened last time she was at the cabin washed over her. As she walked towards the cabin she glanced at the boat house and remembered the night she spent there with Santana. Thinking about it and everything else that had happened after that she just felt happy. She felt even more certain that she'd made the right decision, as if it was a decision in the first place. Santana had stolen her heart so completely and Brittany had been hers since that first day. Those feelings gave her more courage to face her dad and actually tell him about how her life had taken a completely different and unexpected turn but how she would never ever want to change it back to how it was before.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Anita came out of the cabin with a laundry basket and instantly spotted the very nervous looking blonde walking slowly towards the cabin. She put the basket down on the porch and walked down to greet the young woman.

"Brittany. Hi sweetheart." Anita said as she embraced the blonde.

"Hi Anita. So good to see you." Brittany replied and hugged the older woman back.

"How are you?" Anita asked.

"Uhm... Honestly, not so good...I'm terrified really..." Brittany answered honestly.

Anita rubbed Brittany's upper arms encouraging.

"No matter what happens I'll always be here okay? You can always come to me." Anita said sincerely.

She didn't really trust her voice to reply to that, she was so incredibly moved by this woman's warmth and by how much she really cared. She just nodded and bit her lower lip, feeling slightly overwhelmed but also nervous beyond words.

"Thank you Anita." She managed to say and gave the older woman a small smile.

Before Anita could say anything else Jack suddenly stepped out of the cabin carrying a bunch of fishing equipment which he instantly put down when he noticed that his daughter had arrived.

With a big smile on his face he joined his soon to be wife on the lawn and gave his daughter a big hug.

"It's so good to see you Brittany." he said still smiling as he pulled back and wrapped his arm around Anita's shoulder.

"It's good to see you too dad." Brittany replied feeling like she was about to have a minor panic attack at any second.

Anita noticed the change in Brittany's appearance the moment Jack joined them and seeing how terrified the younger woman looked, she deiced to return her attention to the laundry.

"I'm gonna let you two talk alone, I have some laundry that wont hang itself." she said and smiled before she excused herself and returned to the cabin to get the laundry basket.

Brittany watched her leave and all she wanted was to ask her to stay, she wanted her support but at the same time she knew she had to do this alone. She swallowed hard and met her father's eyes.

"Shall we go down to the lake?" Jack suggested.

"Yeah..." Brittany replied.

Jack put his arm around Brittany's shoulder and smiled as they walked down to the lake oblivious of how his daughter was struggling to keep it together.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" Jack asked as they reached the lake and walked out on the pier to take a seat at one of the two small benches that were placed there facing the water.

"I... uhm... I don't really know how to start..." Brittany started.

"It's just me Brittany, you know you can tell me anything." Jack said encouraging.

Brittany looked down at her hands trying to find an appropriate way to start this conversation but realized rather quickly that there really is no appropriate way to tell your father you've fallen in love with a woman.

Just thinking about how to even formulate words that would make any sense made her nervousness escalate even more, how that even was possible.

Jack noticed that his daughter didn't really look and act like herself, she seemed very nervous and he started to think that maybe the news he was hoping for wasn't the kind of news he would get. Something felt a little 'off' but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"Dad... I... I'm... I... I don't know how to tell you this..." she said with a big lump in her throat.

Jack looked at his daughter and met her eyes. He noticed the expression on his daughter's face and how she looked kind of terrified. Whatever 'news' she was going to tell him wouldn't be the good kind of news that much was perfectly clear now.

"What has happened Brittany?" he asked a little worried.

Brittany looked up and met her fathers concerning eyes. God how would she ever be able to tell him this? Tears slowly started to escape her eyes which Jack noticed.

"Honey... What's wrong? You're scaring me here." Jack admitted and took his daughter's hand.

"Uhm... You're going to hate me..." she said and then she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she started to cry.

Jack was beyond confused. Why was she crying? He didn't understand.

"Hate you? How could you ever think I could hate you? You're my daughter, I love you no matter what." Jack said and Brittany chuckled to herself through her tears.

"I'm... I'm leaving Nathan..." she started not knowing how she would have the confident to tell him the rest.

"What?" Jack said not quite sure he heard right.

Tears wear running down Brittany's cheeks as she watched the look of utter surprise on her father's face.

"You're _leaving _Nathan? What? How... I-I mean what on earth happened?" Jack asked clearly confused.

"I... God... I just...I...uhm..." Brittany couldn't make one coherent sentence.

"I... I fell in love with someone else..." Brittany cried and thought her heart would jump out of her chest cause it was pounding so hard, she was so nervous.

"You what? How on earth did that happen? And when? Brittany I'm... Have you really thought this thing through? You were about to get married, I thought you were happy. I don't understand... You're in love with someone else?" Jack said not quite believing what he was hearing.

Brittany looked down at her hands and just nodded slowly. She slowly looked up and met her father's puzzled eyes again.

"I... I am... and I have thought this through... I thought I was happy, I really did but now I realize that I haven't been truly happy for a long time. Nathan is an amazing guy and I hate myself for doing this to him but I can't pretend to be someone I'm not. I can't stay with him just because that's what everybody else expects me to do... I can't do that dad... It's not fair to him and it's not fair to me... He's not who I want to spend my life with..." Brittany explained while she wiped her cheeks from the never ending trail of tears.

Jack was shocked to say the least, he loved Nathan. He was like a son to him and to hear that Brittany was leaving him because she was in love with someone else was not an easy thing to take in.

"So... so this new guy you're suddenly in love with? _He's_ who you want to spend your life with?" Jack asked utterly confused by this 'news'.

Brittany just looked at her father. _This is it... _but before she could open her mouth Jack continued.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I'm just having a hard time taking all this in. It came as a complete shock. I thought you and Nathan were really happy... Who's this new guy? Where did you meet him?" Jack asked.

_God how do I tell him this?..._

"I understand that this comes as a shock to you and I know how much you care about Nathan and I'm sorry... I really am...I... I just have to do what makes me happy and Nathan... Nathan is not what makes me happy anymore...and you have to know that I didn't plan this okay? I didn't plan to fall head over heels in love with someone else but I have... I have dad, and nothing has ever felt so right in my life..." Brittany said.

"All I ever want is for you to be happy Brittany." Jack said sincerely.

"I am dad... I am so happy but... but there's one more thing I have to tell you and before I do just know that I love you dad and that I never ever want to let you down or make you disappointed...Just please please try not to hate me..." Brittany pleaded as her voice broke.

Jack had no idea what was going on with his daughter and why she was talking like this.

_Okay... here we go..._

"There's no new guy dad..." she started.

"What? There's not? But you just said... I don't unders-" Brittany interrupted him.

"Please I have to say this without you interrupting me...Please... It's hard enough as it is, just... just let me say this and then... well...Just listen to me okay?

Jack just nodded as he watched his daughter struggle with whatever it was she was about to tell him.

"There's no new guy... I have left Nathan because I am in love with someone else but... but that someone else is... is...God..." she had to take a breath before she could continue.

"That someone else is a... is a woman..."

There, she said it. She told her father and now she would just wait for hell to break loose...

Jack wasn't sure he'd actually heard correct but judging by the look on his daughter's face and the tears streaming down her cheeks, he realized that what he just heard was in fact correct.

Saying that he was shocked was the understatement of the year. He couldn't even come up with anything to reply to that.

"I know I'm letting you down... I know that and I'm not asking you to just accept this but I had to tell you the truth and now I have... I don't know where this came from but I've never felt so strongly for anyone else ever before..." she said crying.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Jack said with a distant look on his face.

Brittany could see that so many thoughts were going through his head right now.

"Who... who is she?..." he asked after a couple of minutes silence.

Brittany looked up and met her father's questioning eyes and though he hadn't really said anything to her, she could see that he was disappointed and that made her hesitate to tell him the rest but she had to do it.

"Well?" Jack asked while his mind was working in overdrive trying to make sense out of something.

"Uhm... it's..." she started, for a second feeling a little hesitant about actually telling her father that it was Santana. She could lie and say it was just someone he doesn't know but the truth would come out sooner rather than later and no matter how much she feared his reaction she had to tell him this last but maybe most important, part.

"It's... it's Santana..."

Jack's eyes widened as he heard the name of Brittany's new love interest.

"Santana? As in Anita's daughter?" he all but shouted.

Brittany only nodded.

"Have you lost your mind completely? You're leaving Nathan, your fiance, for Santana? Whom you've known for what? A week maybe? Are you crazy?" he said getting more and more upset.

"I'm in love with her dad..." she said quietly desperately trying to not completely break down in front of her father.

Jack just snorted and shook his head in disbelief.

"Brittany this is insane you realize that right? How can you stand here and tell me you're in love with Anita's daughter? Don't you hear how completely absurd it sounds?" Jack spat out.

Brittany was crying hard now and though she knew that this was coming she'd really hoped he would have reacted differently.

"You don't have to tell me that it sounds absurd, I'm very much aware of that and yes, it probably is completely fucking crazy but that doesn't change the way I feel about her. I love her. I want to be with her and I can very much picture myself spending the rest of my life with her and I get that you'll never accept that but this is how I feel dad. This is my feelings and they're not gonna change. I'm sorry I'm letting you down but I had to tell you this... I just hope... I just hope that one day you won't hate me as much as you do right now..."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 19.

"_.. .I just hope... I just hope that one day you won't hate me as much as you do right now..._"

She didn't even wait for her father to reply to that, she didn't want to hear it. She got up from the bench and walked away.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Anita had watched the interaction between her fiance and his daughter from a far while she was hanging up the laundry and she had a feeling that Jack would not take the news Brittany would tell him particularly good. Not that he had ever said anything disrespectful about Santana being gay but finding out that his daughter was in love with another woman and not just _any_ woman, his soon to be wife's daughter... that would come as a shock to anybody.

Looking up towards the pier again she noticed that Brittany was walking away from Jack in quite a hurry and that she looked rather upset.

She dropped the piece of clothing she held in her hand and hurried after the young blonde.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany never looked back, she just wanted to get away from it all and she really needed Santana.

When she reached her car and was about to open the door the sound of someone calling her name stopped her.

"Brittany wait, please!" Anita called out.

Brittany watched Anita approach her and she wiped her eyes, not that it would hide that fact that she'd been crying for most of the conversation with her father.

Anita reached the other woman and instantly saw her swollen eyes and realized that telling Jack hadn't gone so well.

"What did he say?" Anita asked.

"That it was insane... that I couldn't possibly be in love with Santana cause I've just met her... Basically he told me I was throwing my life away, meaning I should marry Nathan cause that is the right thing to do, in his world... He'll never come to terms with this Anita... He'll never accept this..." Brittany said as she started to cry again.

Anita pulled her into her arms and held her tight.

"I'm gonna talk to him sweetie. It's all going to be alright." Anita said reassuringly.

Brittany pulled away and met Anita's eyes.

"I'm not so sure it will Anita..." she said and wiped her eyes again.

"Is there anything I can do?" the older woman asked.

"No... I just need Santana right now..." Brittany said and got into her car and took off leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

Anita just stood and watched her leave.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany didn't even know how she managed to drive back into town but somehow she did and when she'd parked her car by the Brandy lake park she texted Santana that she had returned. She didn't trust her voice to even try and call her.

Santana was walking by the water deep in thoughts when her phone beeped. As she read the message she hurried back to the parking lot where they'd decided to meet up.

Brittany was trying so hard to keep it together as she sat in her car and waited for Santana but as soon as she spotted the brunette coming towards her she completely broke down and got out of the car to fall into Santana's arms.

The brunette held the crying woman tight in her arms and they just stood there besides Brittany's car and held each other until the blonde woman slowly started to calm down a little.

When Santana felt how the blonde's body slowly started to relax she pulled back and met her eyes. It killed her to see so much pain in those beautiful blue eyes and she would've done anything to take the pain away.

"I love you Santana... I love you so much... Tell me I'm not crazy for loving you?..." Brittany said with a shaky voice.

"You are not crazy for loving me Brittany... of course you're not crazy. These are _your_ feelings, yours. No one else can ever tell you what you should or shouldn't feel." Santana said softly, hoping her words could offer the blonde some sort of comfort.

Santana cupped Brittany's cheeks and looked deep into her eyes hoping her love for the blonde woman would be reflected in her eyes.

"I love you..." she whispered before she slowly closed the gap between them and gave the blonde a tender kiss.

Santana pulled back and met the blonde's eyes again.

"Everything is going to be okay... We're going to get through this together okay? You are not alone in this, I am right here with you and I will never ever leave your side. We're going to get through this..." Santana said and for the first time in what felt like an eternity Brittany smiled and pulled the other woman closer again.

"I don't know what I'd do without you right now... I need you... I need you so much and I need you to be strong for me now..." Brittany said and held the brunette even tighter.

"I can do that." Santana said and kissed her hair.

"Come on... let's get out of here." Santana said and guided the blonde over to the passenger seat before she got in on the driver's side.

Before she started the engine she turned and looked at the blonde who looked out the window with a somewhat distant look.

"What are you thinking?" Santana asked softly and reached for Brittany's hand.

Brittany turned her head and met Santana's eyes and smiled weakly.

"Just that despite everything, despite the fact that dad probably hates me now I feel... I don't know... _relieved_ that it's all out there, I feel relieved that dad knows everything now and no matter how he feels about it, he knows the truth..." Brittany answered and the brunette smiled lovingly.

"That's good. That's a good thing that you're feeling that way, it only proves that you made the right decision telling him." Santana said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Brittany said.

"I'm always right." Santana said cocky and winked which made the brunette shove her playfully in the arm.

"Yeah yeah, just shut up and start the car." Brittany said and chuckled.

Santana laughed, glad that she'd managed to make the blonde smile again.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Back at the cabin after Brittany had left, Anita had made her way over to the pier where her fiance was still sitting, looking deep in thought. She slowly approached him and sat down next to him on the bench.

She didn't know what to say, how to start this conversation and truthfully she was terrified of what would happen once he realized that she'd known about this from the start.

"Did you know about this Anita?" he asked and brought Anita back from her thoughts.

She turned to the left and met her fiances blue eyes. Looking at the man she loved so dearly she knew she couldn't lie to him. She had to tell him the truth and hope that he would understand why she didn't say anything to him.

"Yes..." she answered truthfully.

Jack just looked at his fiancee and nodded slowly as she told him what he'd expected her to tell him. That she already knew about his daughter and Santana's affair. Cause that's what it was right? An affair. It couldn't be love, they hardly even knew each other.

Anita held her breath as she waited for her fiance to say something.

When Brittany walked away Jack had thought about everything his daughter had told him and rather quickly realized that Anita probably already knew about it. He knew how close she and Santana were and there was no way Anita wouldn't know about this. He was hurt though, hurt that she hadn't told him.

"I figured you might know..." he said.

"Jack, I couldn't tell you. It wasn't my place, Brittany had to be the one to tell you this." Anita said hoping he would understand.

"We're getting married soon, we're not supposed to keep secrets from each other." Jack said clearly hurt.

"I know that but you have to understand that this was a special situation. How could I tell you that your daughter has fallen in love with my daughter? You have to understand Jack that it wasn't my place to te-"

"Brittany is not in love with Santana!" Jack interrupted and Anita's heart broke a little.

"She is Jack..." she said softly.

"Don't you hear how completely absurd it sounds? She can't be in love with Santana and it's not cause she's a woman it's because they've only just met for Christ sake! Brittany and Nathan have been together for five years Anita, five years! She can't just throw that away..." Jack said.

"I know that they've just met but sometimes things happen that are beyond our control. Do you realize how much courage it took for Brittany to come here and tell you this? Her whole world has been turned completely upside down and everything is a complete mess for her right now but still she came here to tell you the truth and that has to tell you something? And Jack? You and I didn't exactly wait with our love did we? We fell in love quickly and then the rest happened really fast so I think you should think about that and then think about what your daughter is going through right now. Do you really think she would come here and open up to you so completely if she wasn't 100% sure of this? Sure of what it is she's feeling?" Anita asked and Jack had to take a moment to try and comprehend what Anita was telling him.

She had a valid point but he still couldn't help but think that Brittany was making a huge mistake.

"Can you just... can you just give me a moment? I'm not mad at you for keeping this from me, I understand your reasons but I am hurt so could you just give me a moment, please?" Jack asked.

Anita nodded and left Jack alone on the pier.

She felt relieved that he wasn't mad at her but she realized that he would probably feel hurt and be disappointed with her for some time. It did feel like she got her message through though and she really hoped that he would eventually come to accept this, accept his daughter for who she is.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana parked Brittany's car at the guest parking space and turned the ignition off. She looked over at the sleeping blonde who had fallen asleep just minutes after Santana started their drive back to Chicago. God she was so beautiful... Santana couldn't stop looking at her.

"I can't believe you're mine..." she whispered and lifted her hand to caress soft blonde hair.

She just looked at her and continued to stroke her hair for another minute then she slowly started to wake the sleeping beauty.

"Brittany..." she said gently and touched the blonde's face.

Brittany started to stir and turned her head to meet Santana's warm brown eyes which instantly brought a smile to her face.

"Hey... Where are we?" Brittany asked a little sleepy.

"We're outside my condo." Santana replied and smiled back.

"What? Did I sleep the whole way back?" the blonde asked puzzled.

Santana chuckled and stroked Brittany's cheek tenderly.

"Yes you did but obviously you needed it." Santana said.

"Obviously." Brittany said and chuckled.

She stretched and readjusted herself in the seat before she turned to Santana and met her eyes.

"Thank you for coming Santana. I know I said I wanted to go by myself cause I needed to do this alone but... I'm really glad you were there." Brittany said.

Santana nodded slowly.

"I'm glad you let me come with you, I would not have been able to stay here while you had to go through everything alone." Santana said seriously.

Brittany just looked at her and couldn't believe how she'd ever been so lucky to meet someone as amazing as the woman in front of her. She leaned forward slowly and Santana met her halfway and captured her lips.

They kissed slowly and tenderly, their lips moved slowly against each other and as Brittany's tongue gently grazed Santana's upper lip the brunette parted her lips and let the blonde's tongue sneak into her mouth.

The second Brittany's tongue touched hers Santana felt a jolt through her body and she put her hand behind the blonde's neck to pull her closer as she deepened the kiss.

Their kissing started to become more and more heated and both wanted, needed, to be closer.

"Let's go inside..." Brittany breathed heavily against Santana's mouth.

Santana nodded and both women hurried inside Santana's apartment building and as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them Brittany pushed Santana up against the wall and kissed her.

They didn't even notice when the elevator reached Santana's floor and the elevator doors opened. Luckily no one was outside the doors and when they noticed they had reached their floor they stumbled out of the elevator never breaking the kiss. When they reached Santana's door she pressed the blonde up against it while her mouth found Brittany's neck and she fumbled with the keys to open the door.

Just as she was about to have an outburst at her door for not co-operating with her, she managed to get the thing open and both women stumbled inside.

Santana closed the door behind them and started to work on getting Brittany's clothes off which the blonde was happy to assist with in between working on removing Santana's clothes too.

Never breaking the kiss Brittany moved them towards Santana's bedroom leaving trails of clothes behind them. Finally reaching the bed Brittany pushed the other woman down before she climbed on top of her and crashed their lips together again. Her right hand started to wander down till she reached Santana's underwear that was the last remaining piece of clothing on the brunette. She started to tug Santana's underwear down and as soon as it was off her fingers found warmth and wetness and the brunette gasped into Brittany's mouth as the blonde slowly entered her. Wanting the blonde to feel what she was feeling she reached down with one hand and found the place that ached to be touched.

Both women were breathing heavily into each other's mouths as they continued to thrust slowly against each other. Brittany was still half on top of the brunette and only stopped kissing her when the need for air became too strong.

With a final thrust Brittany sent Santana over the edge and as she felt the brunette's walls close around her fingers she too was pushed over the edge and felt her own walls tighten around Santana's fingers that were still moving slowly inside her. It was a feeling she could never even begin to describe and she shivered as Santana slowly extracted her fingers and wrapped both arms around the blonde's body and held her tight against her own body.

"You have no idea how happy you make me..." Brittany whispered against Santana's ear.

The brunette tighten her hold on the blonde and was filled with even more love for this woman in her arms, how that even was possible. Santana had never experienced anything like this ever before, she couldn't even express in words what she was feeling for this woman, that's how strong it was.

She moved her hands into soft blonde hair and lifted Brittany's head so she could meet her eyes.

"God I love your eyes..." she said softly as she literally drowned in those deep blue orbs she loved so much.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Santana..." Brittany whispered and looked deep into her eyes.

Santana just pulled her face down until Brittany's lips met hers and kissed her tenderly. When they parted Santana found her eyes again.

"And you're the best thing that's ever happened to _me_..." Santana said emotional.

Brittany buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck and felt so loved and safe when Santana wrapped her arms around her again.

"I love you..." she whispered against Santana's skin.

"And I love you Brittany..." Santana whispered back.

Later they fell asleep in each other's arms, Brittany had her head on Santana's chest and her right arm draped loosely across Santana's body while the brunette had her right arm around the blonde and her left hand was holding Brittany's arm. Maybe it wasn't the most comfortable position in the world but both women had never slept better in their entire lives.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 20.

It was Sunday afternoon and they were having dinner. Brittany hadn't talked to her father since she revealed the truth to him three days earlier. Santana had spoken to Anita though and she said that they should lay low and let Jack get his head around everything. Brittany felt as if the ball was in his court now, she'd told him the truth and the rest was up to him.

Santana was going back to work tomorrow but they'd already decided that Brittany would stay with Santana for at least another week. The following week Brittany's vacation was over and she had to return to work. She didn't even want to think about that but knew she was going to have to deal with it sooner rather than later.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The week passed way too fast for Brittany's liking, and Santana's too for that matter. Santana had returned to work and Brittany had been trying to keep busy at Santana's apartment. She'd cleaned and done the laundry and visited the recycling station but when Wednesday came Santana's apartment was beyond clean and it was just ridiculous to clean it again for the sake of keeping herself busy.

The rest of the week she'd done everything and nothing trying to occupy the days with something while Santana was working and before she knew it, it was Sunday again and she had to go home...

She was inside Santana's bedroom packing her stuff into her bag. Santana stopped by the doorway and just looked at the blonde for a moment before she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist from behind. Brittany was a little startled but instantly relaxed in Santana's arms.

"Are you okay?" Santana said gently.

"Not really, but there's nothing I can do about this situation..." Brittany said and sighed.

Santana held her tighter and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"God I wish I could come with you... I hate the thought of you going back there all by yourself." Santana said and placed another tender kiss on Brittany's head.

Brittany turned in Santana's arms and put her own arms around Santana's neck and met her eyes.

"I know... and I really wish you could come with me too but you can't... It will be okay Santana..." Brittany said, not sounding too convincing when she said that last part.

"Have you decided where you're gonna stay?" Santana asked.

"No...not yet... I'll just see how I feel when I get back." Brittany answered.

Santana nodded then closed the distance between them and gave the blonde a soft kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you so much..." Santana whispered as she met Brittany's eyes again.

Brittany pulled the other woman close and held her tight. She really really didn't want to leave...

"I'm gonna miss you too... so so much..." she said softly and placed a kiss on Santana's neck.

She pulled back and met Santana's eyes then she kissed her tenderly. Santana pulled her closer and deepened the kiss briefly before slowly pulling back. When they parted they rested their foreheads against each other's, their eyes still closed.

"I'm gonna get going... it's only going to be harder to say goodbye to you if I prolong it... So I'm gonna go..." Brittany said and stepped out of Santana's embrace.

"Okay..." Santana said quietly as she watched the blonde return her focus to the bag on the bed.

Brittany packed her last pieces of clothing into the bag and zipped it shut. She picked it up and turned around to face Santana again. She swallowed hard before she spoke, trying to keep it together.

"Thanks for everything Santana, I don't know what I would've have done without you and-"

Santana interrupted her and took hold of her shoulders gently.

"Don't talk like that, like we're saying goodbye. This is not a goodbye Brittany, this is just a 'see you later' or something, not goodbye okay? Everything will be okay, we'll find a way to be together. We'll work something out. You going back is not goodbye, it's just temporary till we can come up with something." Santana said and looked into beautiful blue eyes before she continued.

"I love you." she said softly and watched as those blue eyes slowly started to fill up with tears.

"Hey... don't cry..." Santana said and pulled the blonde close to her.

"If you cry I'm gonna cry and I don't want to cry." Santana continued and kissed the side of Brittany's head. Brittany chuckled against Santana's shoulder.

"I won't cry." she said and pulled back to wipe her eyes before the threatening tears would fall.

"But I am gonna go now cause I know for a fact that I won't be able to hold it back for much longer..." Brittany continued and kissed Santana tenderly before she left the brunette standing alone in the bedroom while she made her way out of Santana's apartment building.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

It was pretty late when Brittany turned onto the road that led to her and Nathan's house. She didn't know when she'd decided that she would go back to her home, where Nathan would be, but somewhere during the long drive back she decided that she would take her chance and go home. She really didn't have anywhere else to go, all her friends in Green Bay were also Nathan's friends. Other couples that they consorted with on a regular basis and though they all were really nice and sweet she didn't feel comfortable with confiding in any of them about this new situation that had occurred. She was fairly certain than Nathan hadn't said anything to their friends either.

Her two closest and best friends lived across the country and she really wished they would be closer, especially now.

Turning off the engine she took a deep breath and braced herself before she slowly stepped out of the car, grabbed her bag and walked towards the front door. She quickly realized that Nathan was home cause she saw reflections of light from the TV when she looked through the small window on the large wooden door. Taking another deep breath she put the key in the lock and slowly turned till she heard a clicking sound that indicated that the door was unlocked. She pushed the handle down and opened the door instantly hearing the sound coming from the TV and she suddenly felt very nervous with the fact that she would see Nathan again.

Nathan though he heard something and got up from the couch. He was shocked to see Brittany standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Brittany looked at him, she couldn't quite read him and the tone of his voice didn't indicate anything either. Still, she prepared for a coming outburst.

"It's my house too Nathan." she simply answered.

"Oh, so your little trip to 'Lesbianville' is already over? Let me guess? You weren't gay enough for her, you realized that something was missing so you decided to come crawling back to me?" he said sarcastic.

Brittany just looked at him, she didn't recognize the man standing in front of her. Nathan had never ever talked to her like this ever before. He'd never been mean to her and she knew he was hurting but it still surprised her that the man she spent five years of her life with would feel like a complete stranger.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, I know you're hurt and I know that you don't want me here but I live here too. This is my house too and if you can't handle me being here I suggest you leave. I'm gonna go to the guestroom, you can either pack up and leave or continue to watch the game. It's your call." she said and walked past him.

Nathan stood and watched Brittany walk into the guestroom and close the door behind her. He hadn't expected her to say that and he stood debating on whether to pack up and leave or just go back to watching the game and just ignore the fact that his fiancee, well ex-fiancee now, was in the guestroom.

He thought about it for a moment and then returned to the living room to watch the end of the game.

The Packers had won the game and normally he would be thrilled but as he sat in front of the TV he hardly even registered that the game was over. Why had Brittany come back? Had she realized that the Santana thing had just been a mistake? Did she want him back, was that why she was here? Thousands of thoughts were running through his mind and he knew he wouldn't be able to think about anything else until he got some answers.

Slowly he made his way over to the guest room and raised his hand to knock on the door but hesitated. He wasn't sure this was such a good idea but then again, he had to get some answers so he knocked.

Brittany was surprised to hear a knock on the door, she thought for sure Nathan would either leave the house or try his damnedest to avoid her.

"Brittany? Can we talk?" she heard him say from outside the door.

She walked over to the door and slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

"I don't know Nate... I've just spent over four hours on the road, I'm tired and I really don't have the energy to fight with you." she answered.

"I just want to talk." he said.

"Okay..." Brittany replied and walked past him and into the kitchen where she started to make some coffee.

Nathan followed her and leaned against the door frame and watched Brittany who stood by the counter. As she turned around she noticed that Nathan was looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said quickly and averted his eyes.

"Okay. So what do you wanna talk about?" she asked and took a seat by the kitchen table.

Nathan waited for a moment before he slowly made his way over to the kitchen table himself and sat down opposite the blonde.

"I just... Why did you come back?" he asked somewhat hesitatingly.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow." she simply answered and saw that that was not the answer he wanted to hear.

"Oh.. right... work." he said feeling really stupid for asking. If he'd taken a second to think he would've remembered that.

"What? Did you think I came back for you?" she asked and looked at him.

"No." he answered way too quickly but Brittany decided she wasn't going to push it.

There was a moments silence, the only sound that filled the room was the sound of the percolator. Nathan looked at his hands and seemed to be having thousands of thoughts. Brittany couldn't stand the awkwardness that was slowly growing so she got up and went to grab a cup from the cupboard and then went to stand in front of the percolator as if watching the thing would make the coffee finish sooner.

Finally after what seemed like forever it was done and she poured herself a large cup. Turning around she looked at Nathan who still seemed deep in thought.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked and he looked up and met her eyes.

"Uh? Yeah, yes please." he said.

Brittany poured another cup and put in in front of Nathan then took a seat again.

"Thank you." he said and picked up the cup.

After taking a few slow sips he put the cup down and looked at Brittany.

"Are you really sure about this?" he asked.

Brittany met his eyes.

"What? Coming here? Well I didn't really have anywhere else to go so yeah." she replied.

"No, no... That's not what I mean. Are you sure about... about this Santana thing?" he said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"This 'Santana-thing'?" she replied a little annoyed.

"I know you Brittany, you're not gay. I know you're not. Look..." he started and reached for Brittany's hands which she quickly removed from the table.

"We were so good together Brittany and I know you still feel something for me deep inside" he got up from his side of the table and walked over to Brittany and got down on his knees in front of her.

"I can make you happy and I can take care of you if you just let me..." he continued and reached for her hand. This time Brittany let him take it.

"I love you. I love you so much and I know I can make you happy. We can work things out Brittany...I know we can. We belong together..." he said and cupped her face with his free hand.

Brittany looked at him and felt her heart break all over again. He really was a great guy and it killed her to see his blue eyes looking at her so hopeful when she knew she would take away his hope again.

Before she knew what happened, Nathan had moved forward and captured her lips with his own. She pushed him away and looked at him shocked.

"What the hell are you doing Nathan?" she said furiously.

"I love you Brittany." Nathan replied and got up on his feet.

Brittany got up from the chair and was about to go back to the guest room when she felt Nathan take hold of her hand.

"Please... I know we can work it out."

"No Nathan, we can't work it out!" Brittany said and pulled her hand away from Nathan's.

"You know we're great together. You're not gay Brittany, look-" he was interrupted by a very furious blonde.

"No you look! I didn't plan this okay? It just happened and I don't know if this makes me gay or bisexual or whatever, but what I do know is that I fell in love with Santana! I'm in love with her Nathan and that's not gonna change. Maybe this has always been a part of me but I just didn't know about it until now. But Nathan, it's not gonna change, what I'm feeling for Santana is **not** gonna change. What we had together you and I was wonderful and I wouldn't change it for the world but we're over and I know that deep down you're hoping that I'll 'come to my senses' and come back to you but that's not gonna happen. Me coming back now is only because I have to return to work tomorrow. That's the _only_ reason. If you'll excuse me I think I'm gonna go to bed now." she was so furious she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him anymore.

She just wanted to get the hell out of there and never go back. He could have the house, she didn't even care anymore but as she got into the guest room and slammed the door shut, she took a couple of deep breaths and started to calm down a little.

She really didn't want to fight with Nathan, she knew he was hurt but he'd really gone too far by kissing her.

She crashed down on top of the bed and picked up her phone. She debated on whether or not to call Santana. She really wanted to hear her voice but she was afraid she would break down and start to cry if she did so she decided that a text message would be the best thing.

**I made it home okay and I'm staying in the guest room in the house. Nathan's here but everything is alright, I'm alright. Sorry for sending you a text instead of calling you but I'm really tired and I'm also afraid I'll start to cry if I talk to you... I really really wish I was in your arms right now... I love you xx**

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

Santana was sitting on the couch half watching some comedy show on TV when her phone beeped. She picked it up immediately. After reading Brittany's message she started to type her reply.

**I'm glad you made it home safe and that you are alright. You know that you can call me at any time if you want to, okay? Just close your eyes and go to sleep and I'll be there holding you. ****I love you too. .. so much. Good night xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 21.

Brittany felt really nervous as she opened the door and stepped inside the building. Would her colleagues know about the new change in her life? She wasn't sure if Nathan had said anything to anybody. She didn't think he had but either way, rumors traveled fast and she was certain it would only be a matter of time before the news of her leaving Nathan would reach her colleagues. Stepping into the staff canteen she was greeted by a couple of colleagues who was sitting by a table drinking coffee. Mandy Simmons and Stephanie Lawson, the office's largest gossips, beckoned her to come join them. Pouring herself a cup she took a seat at the same table.

"Hi Brittany, did you have a good vacation?" Mandy asked joyful and sipped on her coffee.

Brittany smiled and took a sip of her own coffee before she answered.

"Yeah, it was good. Too short though."

"It's always too short." Stephanie agreed.

"Did you go anywhere?" she asked.

"Uhm, yeah. We spent a couple of days at dad's fiancee's cottage in Minocqua." Brittany replied not wanting to go further with that topic.

The three women chatted for a while until it was time to start working. Brittany was relieved that no rumors seemed to be floating around the office. Unfortunately it would turn out that that was not the case.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany left the office at lunchtime to go out and buy some food. Meanwhile in the staff canteen Stephanie Lawson had just returned with her lunch and spotted Mandy sitting with a couple of other colleagues at a round table. She hurried over there and took a seat.

"You guys will **not** believe what I just heard..."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany opened the door to the staff canteen carrying her food in one hand and a glass bottle of orange juice in the other. She saw her colleagues sitting by a table further in so she started to walk over there to join them when she heard Stephanie Lawson's voice and the blood froze in her veins.

"... and apparently, and you're never gonna believe this, Brittany left Nathan for another _woman_! Imagine the shock for poor Nathan... Finding out your fiancee is a lesbian."

The sound of glass crashing against the floor made everybody at the table turn around and standing a few feet from their table was a pale looking Brittany with pieces of glass and a pool of orange juice around her feet, together with the Caesar salad she was planning on having for lunch.

Stephanie swallowed audible when she realized that the blonde had heard her and wondered how she could save the situation.

"Brittany, uhm you.." she started but before she could finish Brittany had turned around and walked away from the canteen.

She felt sick. She ran towards the restroom and stopped by the sink, bracing herself on her arms against the cool granite sink counter she tried to catch her breath. This could not be happening, she did not just hear Stephanie Lawson gossip about her in the staff canteen. She looked up at the mirror and saw her own reflection. She looked terrible. Turning on the water tap she splashed her face with cold water and reached for a paper towel. Drying her face she heard the sound of the door opening she pulled the paper towel from her face and turned to see Jill, one of her colleague who was sitting by the same table where Stephanie Lawson was spilling her gossip about the blonde. Jill closed the door slowly behind her and leaned her back against it.

"You okay?" she asked gently.

Brittany looked at her and crumpled the paper towel in her hand and tossed it in the trash.

"Please tell me I got everything wrong? That I didn't just hear Steph gossiping about me behind my back..." Brittany said hoping against all hope that she had heard wrong.

"I'm sorry Brittany... but you know how she is, she gossips about everything and everyone without even bother to check if it's true or not. Don't worry, no one believes her anyway. It's pretty obvious she's way off track, I mean it's ridiculous. You, a lesbian." Jill said and chuckled.

Brittany looked away, she couldn't look at her. Jill noticed the blonde's crestfallen appearance and stopped chuckle. Could it be true? Was Stephanie's gossip actually the truth? No... it couldn't be, could it? Jill stepped away from the door and took a tentative step closer to the blonde who was still looking down.

"Brittany... is... is Steph's gossip true? Are you... are you a-" Brittany interrupted her before she could say it.

"I don't know what I am..." she said quietly not looking up.

"But you've left Nathan?" Jill asked tentatively.

The blonde nodded slowly.

"For... for another woman?"

Brittany nodded again and closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh…well…I-I don't really know what to say…I wasn't expecting that…" Jill said with a slight shocked tone to her voice.

Brittany didn't look up, she didn't even open her eyes.

"It's okay… I wasn't expecting it either…"

Jill looked at the woman in front of her and she looked completely devastated. She slowly walked over to her colleague and friend and put a tentative hand on the blonde's shoulder. When Brittany felt Jill's hand on her shoulder she couldn't hold it in anymore and she started to cry.

"Hey… it's gonna be okay…come here." Jill said gently and pulled the crying blonde into her arms.

Brittany hesitated a second, she didn't want to look like a crying mess in front of her colleague but when she felt Jill's arms around her she wrapped her own arms around the other woman and accepted her comfort.

Jill held her till her crying subsided and she felt that the blonde started to relax a little in her arms. She pulled back slowly and rubbed her hands up and down Brittany's upper arms in a soothing manner. Brittany looked down, she couldn't bring herself to look at the other woman, she felt embarrassed for well, the whole situation really.

"I'm sorry…" she said, still looking down.

"You don't have to apologize, you have nothing to apologize for. If anyone should apologize it's Steph. She really should learn to keep her mouth shut and just mind her own fucking business." Jill replied.

"Yeah…well… the damage is already done so…" Brittany said softly.

She had no idea what to do. Jill's first reaction was that she didn't believe Steph's gossip and everybody in the office knew that whatever Stephanie Lawson and Mandy Simmons said should be taken with a grain of salt. She could deny it and the rest of her colleagues would most likely believe her over the gossip but she also knew that as soon as they find out that she in fact _has_ left Nathan it would only be a matter of time before those other rumors would start again. Lying about it would not really help anything but just thinking about telling her colleagues and friends cause yes, she did consider most of them as her friends, made her chest tighten. She wasn't ready for this, how could she be? Her life had been turned completely upside down in such a short period of time and everything she thought she knew about herself was obviously wrong.

_Finding out your fiancée is a lesbian… _Stephanie Lawson's word echoed in her head. Was she a lesbian? She was in love with a woman and that made her a lesbian right? God she just wanted to disappear. Jill's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"What are you gonna do?" Jill asked tentatively and took a small step back but left one hand on the blonde's arm.

"I have no idea… I just wanna disappear, I don't want to go back out there… I can't face them… but I really want to beat the crap out of Steph."

That last sentence made Jill laugh and Brittany chuckled too.

"I thought about denying it…" Brittany continued more serious.

"But it's true… I-I mean I don't know what I am but what she said is true and lying about it now will only make everything worse later… But I'm freaking out Jill… I can't even believe I'm talking to you about it." Brittany confessed.

"That's understandable. I'm kinda shocked to be honest, I just wasn't expecting it to be true but know that I don't think of you _any_ differently because of this. You're still the same person you've always been, who you fall in love with doesn't change that, okay? So no matter what you decide to do I'm on your side." Jill said and smiled when the blonde finally looked up and met her eyes.

"Thank you…" Brittany whispered and her lips turned upwards into a small smile.

She was still freaking out but hearing that made the situation a little bit lighter.

Brittany decided to take a sick leave for the rest of the day. She couldn't face the rest of her co-workers that had been in the canteen when Steph spilled all that gossip about her. She just couldn't do it, she just wanted to get out of there. Jill told her that she could talk to the others if she wanted her to and the blonde had just nodded, feeling like there was no way she would be able to talk about this in front of her colleagues right now. She needed some time to process everything and to find some courage to deal with it. How that would happen she had no idea…

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

She returned home to an empty house which she was really grateful for. Dealing with Nathan after what had happened at work was the last thing she wanted to do. Her head hurt and she just wanted to close her eyes for a moment and forget this day ever happened.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The sound of a frantic knocking on the guestroom door woke her up. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep but as she glanced at the clock on the bedside table it showed 5.47 PM. She'd slept for quite a while.

"Brittany are you in here?"

The sound of Nathan's voice made her sit up straight.

"Yeah, I must have fallen asleep." She said sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

Nathan opened the door and peeked inside.

"Sorry but I got home like 5 minutes ago and your phone has been buzzing like crazy on the kitchen table. I just thought you'd wanna check it out." Nathan said and stepped inside and handed her the phone then left and closed the door behind him.

As she looked at the display she saw she had 10 missed calls and 4 voice messages, all from Anita's phone. She felt icy shivers down her spine, this could not be good. She cursed herself for leaving her phone in the kitchen with the sound off. Getting up from the bed she ignored the voice messages and hit the re-dial button and put the phone to her ear. Her heart was pounding really fast. Why had Anita called her so many times? Something must have happened to her dad, she knew he sometimes got vascular spasms but they were always very light and he had never had to go to the hospital to get it checked. It always got better after he rested.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up…" she whispered.

It felt like she'd waited for hours when Anita finally answered.

"Brittany." Anita's voice sounded through the speakers in Brittany's phone which she held tight to her ear.

"Anita. My phone was on silent so I didn't hear it. Has something happened to dad? Is he alright, has-"

"Brittany…" Anita interrupted her.

Brittany could hear the sound of the older woman's voice and it was cracking. Her heart started to beat faster and she felt an ache to her heart as well. Something was wrong.

"Your dad is alright… It's… it's Santana…" Anita's voice broke when she said Santana's name and Brittany felt her whole body freeze.

She wanted to ask what had happened to Santana but nothing came out.

"Her... her t-team... something w-went wrong and..she's… she's been shot a-and… a-and it doesn't look good…" Anita choked out.

Brittany dropped the phone and then everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for all amazing reviews and alerts, I'm flattered to say the least :) I thought I should let you know that this story is coming to and end very soon, there's three more chapters left after this one. I do have an idea for a sequel of some sort that I would like to do when school settles down. Right now it's pretty swamped and will be for the next month but hopefully when summer knocks on the door I'll find some time :)**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 22

"Brittany, are you okay? What happened?" Nathan asked worriedly as he knelt down beside the blonde and shook her gently.

He had heard a muffled sound coming from the guestroom and when Brittany hadn't answered when called out her name he slowly opened the door and found the blonde on the floor.

Brittany had no idea what had happened. She heard Nathan's voice and slowly opened her eyes to find his concerned blue ones looking back at her.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard a sound so I came to look and you were lying on the floor. What happened?" Nathan asked.

Brittany got up from the floor with Nathan's help and sat down on the edge of the bed. She spotted her phone on the floor.

"Oh my God Santana…" she whispered and bent down to grab her phone.

The second she picked it up she put it back to her ear.

"Anita?" she waited for a response but quickly understood that the call must have been disconnected when she dropped her phone.

"What's going on Britt?" Nathan asked worried.

Brittany didn't answer, she was too busy trying to redial Anita to hear him. She put her phone back to her ear and waited for Anita to answer.

"Brittany? What happened? The call got disconnected." Anita said as soon as she answered.

"Anita, what about Santana. What happened?" Brittany asked as she felt a lump in her throat which she desperately tried to swallow.

"I-I don't know any details j-just that her team was doing a raid against a suspected terrorist group and that something went terribly wrong…" Anita said with a strained voice, obviously trying to keep it together.

"She's in surgery now… they… they said it didn't look good…" Anita's voice broke at that last sentence.

Brittany closed her eyes and tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Northwestern Memorial Hospital." Anita answered.

"I'm on my way." Brittany said and hung up.

She slumped down on the bed clutching the phone tightly with both her hands. Nathan looked at her and had no idea what was going on but realized whatever it was it involved Santana and it wasn't good.

"Brittany? What's going on?" He asked and took a seat by his former girlfriend.

He noticed that tears were running down her face but she was silent.

"Hey?" he put his hand on her arm gently.

"Just talk to me Brittany." He pleaded.

Brittany kept staring at her phone. It was like she was in some sort of a bad dream and she was praying that she would wake up soon. She closed her eyes for a second and another flood of tears started to run down her face.

"Uhm…San-Santana… It's Santana… She's… oh God… She's been shot Nathan…" Brittany started crying when she uttered those last words.

"What? Oh my God, is she okay?" Nathan asked and instinctively pulled the blonde close and held her.

Brittany let Nathan hold her and she buried her face against his chest.

"They said it doesn't look good…" she cried against his chest.

She forced herself to pull herself together, she had to go to Chicago and she had to go now.

"I have to go there Nathan. I have to go to her…" she said as she pulled away and got up from the bed.

"What? Are you gonna drive there now?" Nathan asked. She really shouldn't be driving.

"I have to be there so yes, I'm driving there now." Brittany said and walked out of the room.

Nathan went after her.

"You can't drive there in your state, you're really upset. It's not safe." Nathan argued.

"I'm going Nathan." Brittany said firmly.

"Let me drive." Nathan offered.

"I can't deal with you being there Nathan, I can't. I don't want you there." Brittany said.

Nathan felt a sting is his heart by her words but he couldn't let her drive to Chicago in the state she was in, an accident was bound to happen and he couldn't live with himself is something happened to her.

"I won't stay, I'll just drive you. Britt please, you shouldn't drive when you're this upset. I'll drive you there and then I'll leave, okay?" he said sincerely.

"Okay…" the blonde said and nodded.

Brittany wanted to go instantly but Nathan convinced her to at least bring a bag with some extra clothes, which she did. She packed in a hurry and then they left.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Nathan thought the car ride was excruciatingly silent. Brittany hadn't said a word since they left Green Bay. She was looking out the window with a forlorn expression on her face. Her hands were folded in her lap and she tried to keep it together but inside she was falling apart.

Nathan glanced at her every now and then and he desperately wanted to say something but couldn't think of something. She obviously didn't want to small talk so he just sat in silence as he drove as fast as the speed limit allowed him to go.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When they drove through Milwaukee Brittany called Anita again. She was afraid to call her but she just needed to hear something about Santana's condition. Anita answered immediately.

"Brittany, are you on your way?"

"Yes, we just left Milwaukee." Brittany answered.

"We?" Anita asked.

"Yeah, Nathan is driving me… he wouldn't let me drive so he's driving me there and then he'll go back to Green Bay."

Nathan looked at the blonde for a second when he heard his name being mentioned. Something about the way she said his name and just her whole body language told him that he wouldn't get her back. It wasn't just because of the situation with Santana, well in a way it was, but he realized that she wasn't coming back to him. He swallowed hard, not wanting to get emotional in front of Brittany, she had enough to deal with but this realization really hurt. Maybe he had been naive but he had really believed that Brittany would come to her senses and realize what she was throwing away and come back to him. Now he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Have you heard anything?" Brittany asked and she was absolutely terrified of hearing the answer.

"No, she's still in surgery. They said it would take a while but they would let us know how it was proceeding but we still haven't heard anything." Anita answered and Brittany didn't really feel any calmer by that answer.

_Why hasn't anyone informed them about how the surgery is going? That can't be a good sign right?_ She shook her head to try and shake those negative thoughts away, thinking negatively wouldn't help Santana. _No, just positive thinking. Positive… She has to make it… she has to…_

"I call as soon as we reach the hospital." Brittany said and hung up.

Again she turned her head away from Nathan's direction and looked out the window, her phone tightly clutched in her hands. Nathan glanced at her again.

"Any news?" he asked gently.

"No." was the only reply he got, she didn't even look at him.

He nodded slowly and returned his focus on the road.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Just over two hours later Nathan pulled into the parking lot outside the hospital. Brittany had talked to Anita who would meet her by the hospital reception.

"Do you want me to walk you to the entrance?" Nathan asked.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for driving me here Nate, I appreciate it." She answered and picked up her bag from the floor and opened the car door.

"Will you let me know how the surgery went?"

"Do you even care?" Brittany spat out before she even registered what she'd said.

Nathan looked at her, surprised by her harsh words.

"W-what?" he just stuttered out not really knowing how to respond to that.

"I'm sorry but do you really care what happens? And frankly, calling you to let you know how Santana's surgery went isn't on the top of my priority list. Thank you for driving me here but I would really appreciate it if you just left now. I have to go inside." Brittany said and closed the door on a rather shocked Nathan.

She really hadn't meant to sound so harsh and she took some of her frustration out on him and it wasn't fair, but she really didn't care about that right now. All she cared about was getting inside that hospital and see if Santana was out of surgery.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Anita had been pacing back and forth in the hospital foyer waiting for the blonde to show up. Every time the entrance door opened she turned her head to see if Brittany would walk through the doors and suddenly she spotted a blonde head moving quickly past some people who were also on their way inside. She quickly walked towards her and called out her name when she came closer.

When Brittany heard someone call out her name and met Anita's eyes she couldn't hold it all in any longer. She stepped forward and into Anita's open arms and just broke down.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Anita held the crying woman in her arms and just let her get it all out. She stroked her hair tenderly and though her own tears were running down her face she held it together. Brittany needed her to be strong right now and she could do that.

It was like a dam had broken when Brittany had spotted the older woman. Everything suddenly became so real, Santana was somewhere inside this hospital, on an operating table fighting for her life.

When Anita felt that Brittany was calming down a bit she slowly pulled back and wiped the tears from the blonde's face as well as her own.

"Have… have you heard anything? How is she doing?" Brittany asked with a very teary voice.

"A nurse came to talk to us about 30 minutes ago and they'd manage to get the bleeding under control and had started to repair the damage the bullet caused." Anita answered. It sounded surreal to hear those words leave her mouth.

Brittany just nodded. Anita picked up Brittany's bag from the floor and put one arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go to the waiting room, your father is there." Anita said and the blonde only nodded.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Anita opened the door to the waiting room area and guided Brittany inside. The blonde instantly saw her father who was standing up and he came towards them and pulled his daughter into his arms.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." He whispered and kissed her hair.

Brittany started crying again and tightened her hold around her father.

"She's going to be okay. She's going to come back to us. To you…" he said and kissed her hair again.

Brittany buried her face in his chest and just let her father hold her.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The time passed painfully slow. Santana had been in surgery a little over eight hours and they hadn't been given any more information. However, Santana's unit chief had stopped by to see how Santana's surgery was going and to inform her family of what had happened.

Santana's team was doing a raid against a suspected terrorist group but there had been a leak and the suspects knew the FBI was coming and had started shooting against them as soon as they entered the building. Two of the team members had been shot and Santana was injured worst. She got hit in the chest and the bullet penetrated her safety west and went into her body, causing severe damage.

He had only stayed briefly to inform them about the events but he would return later. Two of Santana's team members had also been waiting in the waiting room but had been ordered back to headquarters about an hour ago. They had informed Santana's family that they would come back.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Eight hours turned into ten hours and Brittany was beside herself with worry, as was Anita. Jack had gone down to the cafeteria to bring back something to eat but neither Brittany nor Anita had even touched the food.

"I can't take it anymore, someone must know something. Why aren't they telling us, why?" Brittany said upset.

"I don't know sweetheart." Jack said and walked up to his pacing daughter and put a hand on her shoulder.

The sound of a door opening made everyone turn their attention in that direction and a man in scrubs walked into the waiting room.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Anita asked with a trembling voice.

"She's in recovery, the operation went well considering the circumstances. We were able to extract the bullet from Santana's chest and repair the damage it caused her lung. However, she'd already lost a severe amount of blood when she got here and she went into cardiorespiratory arrest during surgery." the doctor said.

Brittany's heart stopped when she heard the doctor speak. She may not know much about medical stuff but she knew what that meant. Santana's heart had stopped, she'd _died_ on the table. The doctor's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"The resuscitation attempt was successful and we manage to-" the doctor was interrupted.

"She died?" Brittany asked with a trembling voice.

Anita put her arm around her.

"They brought her back sweetie." she said with a soothing voice trying to calm both the young woman and herself.

"But her heart stopped, so technically she died?" Brittany said, the question directed to the doctor.

"Yes, her heart stop but we managed to resuscitate her and stabilize her and the rest of the surgery proceeded without any complications. She's in recovery now and though the surgery was successful, her condition is still critical. The next 48 hours will be crucial." the doctor said.

"Can… can we see her?" Brittany asked.

"Yes you can see her but one at the time and only for a little while. She needs rest."

"Thank you doctor." Anita said.

"A nurse will be in shortly to show you to the ICU unit where Santana is." the doctor said and left.

Brittany wanted to run to the ICU unit but she realized she should let Anita see her first. It was her daughter and Brittany could only imagine how worried she must be. A minute later a nurse came and said she would show them to Santana. Anita looked at Brittany and met the blonde's eyes. She could see how badly she wanted to go see Santana but at the same time she saw how she was hesitant and Anita knew it was because the blonde was thinking that she, as Santana's mother, should be the first one to see her.

"You go first Brittany." Anita said and gave the blonde a small smile.

"But… it's your daughter, you should see her first." Brittany replied.

Anita walked up to her and put her hand on Brittany's arm.

"I know and I want to see her so badly but I know Santana will ask for you the second she wakes up so you go and see her first sweetie. She wants you there." Anita said and smiled to reassure the blonde that it was okay.

Brittany only nodded and swallowed hard. Anita squeezed her arm gently before letting go.

"If you follow me miss." the nurse said.

Brittany nodded again and followed the nurse as she led her towards the ICU unit. The closer they came the faster her heart started to beat and she thought she was going to have some sort of panic attack and collapse before she would get to see Santana. The nurse looked at the blonde and noticed her somewhat panicked appearance.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked gently.

"I don't know… I don't think so…" Brittany answered.

"Here, come and sit down for a while." The nurse said and led her towards a bench in the hallway.

"Just take a couple of deep breaths okay? You'll be okay. When we get there your friend will have different kinds of tubes connected to her body and it can look a little scary but it's only there to help her get better, okay?" the nurse said very gently.

"Okay."

"Are you ready to go see her now?" the nurse asked.

Brittany nodded and the nurse helped her up from the bench and continued to lead her towards the room where Santana was.

"Okay, we're here. Do you want me to follow you inside?" the nurse asked as they stopped outside a room.

"No, it's okay. Thank you." Brittany said.

"Okay. I'll just be down the hall, come find me when you're ready if you need me to show you the way back to the waiting room." The nurse said and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you."

Brittany took a deep breath and then slowly pushed the door opened.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 23

Brittany stepped inside and slowly closed the door behind her. She thought she was somewhat prepared for what she would see but as she took a small step inside the room and looked up her eyes landed on the hospital bed where the woman she loved laid and her heart almost stopped. Santana was lying motionless on the bed with all kinds of tubes and wires connected to her body. The only thing she could hear was the different sounds coming from the ventilator and all other monitors that were surrounding Santana's bed. Tears filled her eyes as she inched closer and as she reached Santana's bed she couldn't hold it inside anymore. She pulled up a chair by the bed and sat down and leaned her head against the side of Santana's bed close to the other woman's hand and just cried. She gently took Santana's hand and pressed her lips against it as tears fell from her face.

"You have to wake up Santana... you have to fight do you hear me?...You can't leave me... please... don't leave me..." she whispered with a teary voice and kissed Santana's hand again.

Composing herself a little she stood up again and gently touched Santana's face with her fingertips. She looked so fragile and Brittany was almost afraid to touch her, thinking she might cause her pain. Santana had a tracheal tube down her throat that helped her breathe and Brittany watched as the ventilator filled Santana's lungs with air and then helped her exhale. Everything felt so surreal, like she was in a very bad nightmare and she desperately wanted someone to come and wake her up.

"How could this happen?... and why you?... God Santana... You have to live...I don't know what I'd do if I lose you...I love you so much..." she whispered and gently ran the tip of her fingers across Santana's cheek, careful not to touch the tube that was helping her breathe.

"I'm gonna be here till you wake up okay? I'm not leaving you...I'm never ever leaving you..." she wiped the tears from her face and slowly leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Santana's forehead.

"I wish I could stay by your side but you need to rest and your mom is desperate to see you, but I'm not far. I'll be in the waiting room. It's just down the hall, I think if you yell I'll probably hear you." Brittany said and smiled through her tears.

"I'm not leaving so you'd better not leave me you hear?" she pressed another tender kiss to Santana's forehead and leaned back slightly and whispered:

"Fight for me... for us..."

She brought Santana's hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently.

"I love you."

She didn't want to leave, God how she didn't want to leave but she had to let Anita see her daughter. It killed her to walk out of the room and as she closed the door behind her she started to cry again. It was all too much too handle for one day and she was exhausted. She hadn't slept at all during the night, she couldn't, and she hadn't eaten in over 24 hours. She knew she needed to get something to eat but she had no appetite. She took a couple of deep breaths to compose herself and wiped the tears from her eyes before she started to walk back to the waiting room.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany didn't say anything to neither Anita nor Jack as she returned to the waiting room, she just headed to one of the couches and slumped down, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Anita watched the other woman and she wanted to go over and comfort her but she also needed to see her daughter so badly.

"Go to Santana, I'll go check on her." Jack said sensing his fiancée's worry over his daughter.

Anita nodded and walked out of the waiting room. Jack turned around and looked at his daughter for a moment. She was sitting on the couch, hugging her legs and just staring into space. She looked so devastated and Jack realized then that his daughter's feelings for Santana were real.

He slowly made his way over there and as he sat down next to his daughter he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Brittany let go of her legs and wrapped her arms around her father and took comfort by his warmth and strength.

"If… if I lose her dad…"

"Shhh… you're not gonna lose her." Jack said gently.

"Santana is a strong woman, she will fight with everything she have to come back to you." He continued.

They sat in silence for a while. Brittany was exhausted and as she leaned against her father she slowly started to wind down. She could feel how sleep was about to claim her when her father's voice brought her back.

"I never hated you. I could never hate you Brittany."

Brittany just listened to her father who continued to speak.

"You're my daughter and I love you. Nothing will ever change that…" he said and tightened his hold around his daughter.

Brittany closed her eyes again and just let sleep claim her, feeling safe and protected in her father's arms.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Anita returned to the waiting room to find her fiancé and his daughter asleep on the couch. A small smile graced her lips as she watched them. It was so good to see them overcome their differences and now more than ever they all needed positive things happening. She took a seat in one of the armchairs and just watched them for a moment until everything caught up with her as well and she felt how exhausted she was. It didn't take long till she was asleep as well.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana was having such a weird and frightening dream. She felt as if she was caught in darkness and desperately trying to find her way out of it. She wanted to scream, call for help but she couldn't get a single sound out. It was as if something was in the way, blocking every attempt at making a sound. She just wanted to wake up, she didn't want to be in this dream anymore. She was hurting and she was scared and she wanted Brittany. She knew she was somewhere there in the darkness too cause she'd heard her voice but she couldn't see anything. That thought really frightened her, she had to find her and keep her safe. That was the only thing that mattered to her. She had to try and get out of this darkness so she could find Brittany…

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Around lunchtime a nurse came into Santana's room to change the IV bag and as she was checking the peripheral cannula on Santana's hand she noticed that the woman's fingers were moving so she called for the doctor.

After a lot of tests which all showed that her vital signs were much better than to be expected, they decided to remove the tracheal tube and try to wake her up.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Excuse me, miss Lopez?" a voice gently spoke and woke Anita from her slumber.

She sat up straighter and rubbed her hands over her face to wake herself up more properly.

"Sorry to wake you but I have some good news. Your daughter's vital signs have improved remarkably so the doctors have removed the tracheal tube successfully. She's breathing on her own and the doctors expect her to wake up soon. It looks really good." The nurse said and smiled.

Anita couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She's… she's going to be okay?" Anita asked with a trembling voice.

"She's not completely out of the woods yet but it looks really really good." The nurse answered and before she knew what had happened, Anita had engulfed her in a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you…" she said softly as tears escaped her eyes.

"They've moved her out of the ICU unit and she's on the fifth floor now. You can go see her whenever you're ready." The nurse said as Anita released her.

"Thank you." Anita said again and smiled through her tears.

The nurse smiled back and then left the waiting room.

Anita slumped down in the armchair again and just couldn't believe what she'd just been told. Santana was going to be okay? She was breathing on her own? She wiped her tears and got up from the chair and walked over to the couch. She took a seat on the table in front of the couch and put her hand on Brittany's leg and shook it gently.

"Brittany? Brittany wake up sweetie." She said gently.

Jack started to stir and opened his eyes to find his fiancée sitting on the table in front of him with tears in her eyes but with a smile on her lips.

"Honey? Has something happened?" Jack asked.

"Santana is going to be okay. A nurse just came and told me. She's going to be okay Jack." Anita said and Jack slowly extracted himself from his sleeping daughter who was leaning against him and wrapped his fiancée up in a tight hug.

"That's wonderful news sweetheart." he said and kissed the side of her head.

"I know. I can't believe it. She's even breathing on her own." Anita told him.

"She's what? Anita?"

Anita pulled back when she heard a sleepy and somewhat confused voice and as her eyes landed on a very sleepy looking blonde her smile grew even wider and she quickly pulled the younger woman into her arms.

"Santana is going to be okay sweetie. They've taken her off the ventilator and she's breathing on her own. The doctors said she'll wake up soon." Anita said as new tears escaped her eyes.

Brittany thought she was dreaming, that she was still sleeping. Santana would be okay?

"What?..." Anita pulled back so she could look into the blonde's eyes.

"A nurse just came and informed me that she's doing so much better than expected. They've moved her from the ICU unit to the fifth floor and we can go see her when we're ready." Anita said.

"She's… she's going to be okay?..." Brittany said and her voice broke.

Anita pulled her close again and held her tight.

"She's going to be okay sweetie. She's going to be okay." Anita said emotionally and Brittany just cried.

It felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted from her chest.

"I have to see her Anita. I... I have to see her." Brittany said.

"I know you want to see her but you really should get something to eat first sweetheart. You haven't eaten since you got here and-" Jack started but Brittany interrupted him.

"I'm fine dad. I'm not hungry. I just want to see her."

"Okay, listen. I'll head down to the cafeteria and get some sandwiches and coffee and I'll just meet you in Santana's room in a while okay?" Jack suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Anita said and got up and pulled the blonde up with her.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go see her." Anita said and smiled.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

After asking a nurse where Santana was laying they quickly made their way over to her room. As they walked into the room the first thing Brittany noticed was that there weren't as many machines around Santana as it had been when she first saw her. As her eyes landed on the injured woman and saw her sleeping without a tracheal tube in her throat or the sound of the ventilator filling the room, it really felt like Santana would indeed be alright and Brittany released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Anita had walked right over to her daughter and after she'd kissed her forehead she pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. Brittany stood in the doorway still, a little paralyzed by the complete unreality of this situation. It still felt like all this was some terrible nightmare and she was still hoping she would wake up from it soon.

"Brittany?"

"Huh?" she was brought back from her thoughts by Anita's soft voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I just kinda spaced out for a sec." Brittany said and walked over to the bed.

She pulled out another chair on the other side of Santana's bed and sat down. She slowly reached for Santana's hand and gently stroked her thumb over the back of Santana's hand.

"It's so unreal Anita…" she said quietly.

"I know… it's like a bad dream." Anita said as she gently stroked her daughter's hair.

"Yeah…" Brittany replied and looked at her hand holding Santana's.

"But the important thing is that she's going to be okay." Anita said and turned to look at the blonde.

Brittany just nodded, she didn't look up. She quickly wiped away a tear that escaped her eye. She would **not** start crying again, not now. Santana could very well wake up any minute and she needed to be strong for her.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana was back in the dream and she heard voices, well she thought she heard voices but she wasn't sure because they weren't persistent but she was certain she'd heard them which meant someone else was there in the darkness. She was certain she'd heard Brittany's voice before and that she'd heard it briefly just a moment ago so she had to be close and she had to find her… Again she tried to make a sound and to her surprise, whatever it was that had blocked her attempts at making a sound before wasn't there anymore and though it really hurt she tried with everything she had to call out Brittany's name…


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 24

The next couple of hours there was no change. Santana's vitals remained stable but she hadn't woken up yet. Jack had returned with coffee and sandwiches just a short while after Anita and Brittany had went to Santana's room and the blonde had somewhat reluctantly eaten a sandwich.

Jack had left the hospital a while ago. He was going to book a hotel room and take a shower and get some rest. Anita had decided to stay at the hospital until Santana woke up. She was now sitting in the arm chair and flipping through a magazine while Brittany was lying with her head on the side of Santana's bed and appeared to be sleeping. Anita looked at the blonde every now and then and debated if she should go over there and wake her up. She was sitting in a very awkward position and she was bound to have a sore back when she woke up but she also realized how exhausted she must be so it was probably worth getting a sore back, at least she got to rest.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Two hours later Brittany was still sleeping and Anita had gone down to the cafeteria to get some coffee and made a quick call to Jack before she headed back to Santana's floor.

Stepping back inside Santana's room with two cups of coffee in her hands she looked at the clock on the wall, it showed 8.37 PM. She was starting to get a little worried, Santana hadn't woke up yet and she was wondering if that meant that something was wrong. The doctors had their round at 9 PM which was soon so she would just wait till then.

She returned to her chair and put the coffee cups down on the small table by Santana's bed. She was about to reach over the bed and try to wake the sleeping blonde when her eyes landed on Santana's right hand and she saw that Santana's fingers were moving. Averting her eyes to Santana's face she noticed that her daughter's eyebrows were slightly moving and her lips twitched slightly.

"Santana? Can you hear me sweetie?"

Brittany started to stir when she heard Anita's voice. She sat up and slowly stretched out her back that was fairly stiff after being in a very uncomfortable position for the past few hours. She looked down to the hand that was holding Santana's when she felt a twitch. She stood up and looked at Santana's face and noticed that the injured woman had a slightly troubled expression on her face and that her mouth was twitching too.

"San-Santana?" she whispered.

Anita turned and looked at Brittany and then back at her daughter. Was she waking up? Maybe she should call someone but there appeared to be no change in the monitors so she decided to wait a little while longer. They would be there soon anyway and as long as no alarm set off she was certain that Santana was doing okay.

"B…" a very faint sound left Santana's lips and Anita and Brittany looked at each other again for a split second as if they were looking for a confirmation that both had heard that faint sound.

"Santana? Can you hear me? We're here sweetie, open your eyes." Anita said softly and stroked her daughter's hair gently.

"B…Bi..t…b..ny.." Santana's mouth was moving again and it became very clear for both women that she was trying to speak and that had to mean she was waking up.

Tears filled Brittany's eyes but this time it was tears of relief and happiness.

"We're here Santana… Please come back to us… wake up…" Brittany said gently and gave Santana's hand a tender squeeze.

"B…t…ny.." Santana was repeating the same syllables and Anita realized that she was trying to call out Brittany's name.

She turned and looked at the blonde.

"She's trying to call for you sweetie." Anita said and smiled.

Brittany met the older woman's gaze.

"Britt…Brittany…" Santana managed to say with a very raspy and weak voice but this time it was no doubt about what she was saying.

"I told you she would ask for you." Anita said and smiled warmly before returning her attention to her daughter.

"I-I'm here… I'm here Santana… open your eyes… can you do that? Open your eyes…" Brittany said with a teary voice and put her hand on Santana's cheek very gently.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. It felt like she was finally waking up from this horrible nightmare.

Slowly Santana's eyes started to flutter and a bright ray of light hit her which made her close her eyes quickly again. Anita reached for the bed lamp and directed the light away from Santana's face. Slowly she tried to open them again and as her eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness, Santana thought she saw a ray of blonde hair and instantly she tried to force her eyes open so she could see for herself that it was _her_ blonde that was standing in front of her.

It took a while to get her eyes to focus but as soon as they did and she saw Brittany standing there beside her a huge wave of relief washed over her. She was alright… and she was there.

"You… you're…" she had to swallow and it felt as if a thousand knives were shoved down her throat.

"…here… you're… you're… here…" she finally managed to say with a barely audible voice but Brittany heard her loud and clear and a quiet sob escaped her throat but she smiled widely through the tears in her eyes.

"I'm here… I'm here Santana…" she said with a voice that barely carried the words but Santana's weak smile indicated that she'd heard her.

Brittany slowly leaned forward and pressed a soft and very tender kiss to Santana's lips.

"I'm here and I'm not leaving you." The blonde whispered against Santana's lips before she pulled back.

"I love you so much…" she whispered and gently stroked Santana's hair.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and all the pain she was feeling kind of floated away as she lost herself completely in her beautiful blue eyes.

The feeling of another person present made Santana turn her head to the right and there she found her mother's teary eyes looking back at her.

"Mom…"

"I've been so worried about you… but you're going to be fine sweetie. Everything is going to be okay now…I love you…"Anita said and kissed her daughter's forehead gently.

"What…"Santana had to swallow again which was extremely painful. Her throat was so dry and she desperately wanted some water.

Anita noticed that her daughter struggled when she tried to speak so she grabbed the glass of water that was standing on the table and carefully brought the straw to Santana's lips.

"Here… take a small sip of this. The doctor will be in here any minute." Anita said and Santana took a very small sip and it hurt to swallow but it felt a little bit better as the cool liquid ran down her sore throat.

"Wh-what… ha..ppend?"

"You don't remember?" Anita asked and Santana shook her head.

"You were shoot sweetheart…" Anita said gently and Brittany squeezed Santana's hand which made the brunette turn and look at her.

Brittany wiped away a tear that fell from her eye and Santana squeezed her hand back.

"But the doctors fixed you and you're going to be alright." Anita quickly added.

Santana had to take a moment to think back and try to remember what had happened.

"The… the r…raid…th… they knew… we… were coming…" Santana remembered.

Anita nodded and Santana opened her mouth to speak again but Anita stopped her.

"Don't talk sweetie. The doctor will be here soon, let him take a look at you first." Anita pleaded.

Santana turned and looked at Brittany who nodded affirmative and Santana nodded back. She would wait for the doctor.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The doctor was pleased to see Santana awake and was astounded by her remarkably quick recovery from the surgery. She had a long way to go yet of course but her vitals were much better than they ever could have expected at this point and the fact that she was breathing on her own was nothing less than a miracle really. The woman was in excellent physical shape which strongly had a positive effect on her quick recovery.

Santana had been given some more pain medicine and the nurse had brought in a bowl of ice cubes that she could suck on to soothe the pain in her throat. Anita had talked to Jack again and given him the good news and she decided to go over to the hotel to wash up and get some rest too. Brittany instantly made it perfectly clear that she wouldn't be going anywhere and though Anita really thought Brittany should get some proper rest and get something to eat she wasn't going to argue with her about it. After making sure that the blonde promised to at least get something to eat Anita left the two women and headed to the hotel with a promise of returning first thing in the morning.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany had very reluctantly gone down to the hospital cafeteria to get something to eat. She didn't want to leave Santana alone for even a second but Santana insisted that she would get something to eat so she went.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When she returned Santana was sleeping and after kissing her cheek gently she took a seat in the armchair again and reached for Santana's hand and just studied the sleeping woman.

Santana didn't sleep long. She was instantly back in that bad dream where she was surrounded by darkness so she was very relieved to be waking up to a pair of bright blue eyes looking at her.

"Hey…" she mumbled, her throat felt a little bit better.

"Hey..." Brittany said and smiled tenderly.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay… just a bad dream…" Santana replied.

"Do you want some water?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded so the blonde helped her take a sip of water.

Brittany put the glass away and just looked at the woman in front of her for a moment.

"I've never been so scared in my whole life…" Brittany whispered.

Santana looked into her eyes and reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry…" Santana said and squeezed the blonde's hand.

Brittany just looked into dark brown eyes, full of life and her heart just filled with so much love for this woman that she thought it might burst.

"You… you turned my world upside down Santana… _completely_ upside down but I want you to know… I don't ever want to go back. I wanna stay in this 'upside down world' with you forever…"

Santana smiled and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes when she heard Brittany say those words.

"The same day… the same day you got shot I… I found out that two of my colleagues were gossiping about me behind my back and I kinda panicked… I was so afraid of what they would say and think about me when they found out I left Nathan for another woman… I couldn't face any of them so I went back home and then later… later Anita called…" Brittany started. Santana just listened.

"When I came here you were in surgery and… and it didn't look good…" her voice broke at that last line.

"The thought about… the thought about losing you Santana… it scared me more than anything else… So what if my colleagues gossip about me? So what if I'll be the talk of the town? So what if everybody treats me differently because of this… So what? The only thing that matters to me is _you_… I don't care about anything else. I don't care about my job, it's just a stupid job and if my friends will hate me for this then they were never my friends in the first place. You are what matters to me and I know people will say that we don't really know each other because we just met but I know you… I _know you_ Santana and I know that my heart belongs to you. It was yours from the moment I met you and it will be yours till the day I die."

Santana had tears running down her face. She had never heard anything so beautiful in her life and she had never loved anyone more than she loved this woman.

"I love you Santana" Brittany whispered before she slowly closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Santana's.

Santana brought one hand up and entangled her fingers in Brittany's soft hair and pulled the blonde even closer. Their lips moved slowly together and Brittany savored every single second of it.

"I love you too…" Santana whispered against Brittany's lips as they slowly parted and rested their foreheads against each other.

Brittany kissed her again and then nuzzled her face into the crook of Santana's neck and Santana wrapped one of her arms around the blonde. It was the closest thing to a hug they could manage right now. Brittany was still terrified she might hurt her so she moved very carefully.

"You should try to get some rest." Brittany said as she pulled back and took a seat in the armchair again and took Santana's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise. I will be here holding your hand so just get some sleep okay?"

Santana nodded. She was tired but she was afraid of falling asleep.

"I'm not leaving you ever again Santana…" Brittany whispered and Santana met her eyes sensing that there was more meaning behind those words.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I mean that I'm staying. I'm staying with you… I'm gonna quit my job and I have some money saved so I should be fine for a while and hopefully I can find some kind of job here and-" Santana interrupted her.

"You're staying? You're staying with me? As…as in m-my place?..." Santana asked tentatively but with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"If you'll have me… I know it's way too soon but screw it, I don't care. I'm not leaving you ever again. I love you and I wanna be with you. I don't want to be four hours away from you, I want to be where you are so yes, I'm staying…" Brittany said and gave the brunette a small smile.

Santana tugged at her hand and Brittany got up from the chair and moved closer till she felt Santana's hand grab the front of her sweater and pulled her closer till her lips met the brunette's. Santana's lips captured the blonde's bottom lip and Brittany parted her lips slightly and started to move her lips gently against Santana's.

"But you have to promise me to _never_ scare me like this ever again…" Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips.

"I promise…" Santana mumbled back and captured the blonde's lips again.

They kissed tenderly for a while, no one wanted the kiss to end but Brittany finally pulled back.

"I could kiss you forever…" she whispered as she hovered above Santana's lips. Her eyes darted from the brunette's eyes to her lips and back to her eyes.

She pressed one final lingering kiss to Santana's lips before she pulled back completely and took a seat again.

"You need to rest and let your body heal." Brittany said as she noticed Santana's somewhat pouty mouth.

"But your kisses are the best cure for my condition." Santana joked and Brittany chuckled.

Hearing Santana joke really made her believe that the woman she loved would be completely okay again and it made her heart soar with joy.

"Well there'll be more of that 'cure' _after_ you've rested." Brittany said and winked.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and her facial expression became serious.

"I heard you… I heard you before… when you asked me to fight and I want you to know that no matter what happens… I will _always_ fight for you, for us… always…"

Brittany brought Santana's hand up to her lips and kissed it tenderly.

"I know you were scared and I'm sorry for putting you in that position but I'm gonna be fine. The doctor said I will make a complete recovery and I promise I will do everything I can to make sure nothing like this ever happens again." Santana said with a raspy voice. All the talking had started to make her voice a bit weak and she knew she needed to rest, she just had to say this stuff first.

"I will be okay Brittany… In fact… I'm taking you skateboarding in the park next weekend." Santana said jokingly and winked at the blonde.

Brittany just rolled her eyes and stood up to press a quick kiss to the brunette's lips.

"In your dreams Lopez. Now shut up and get some rest." She said with a chuckle.

Santana smiled and closed her eyes.

"Are you doubting my boarding skills Pierce?" Santana said after a moment of silence, her eyes were still closed but a wicked smiled graced her lips.

"Just sleep already!" Brittany said back and slapped her arm playfully.

"I'm telling you I can skate…" Santana mumbled.

"Santana, be quiet and go to sleep." Brittany tried to sound firm but she had such a huge smile on her face that she doubted it sounded even remotely firm.

"You just… wait miss Pierce…I'm gonna… show… you…" Santana mumbled somewhat incoherent now, she was about to doze off.

Brittany just smiled and kissed Santana's hand again as she watched the other woman fall asleep. She was so in love with this woman and she couldn't wait to start a new life with her.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Here it is, the end of this journey but like I said earlier, I have an idea for a continuation of some sort. This whole story has been focusing on Santana and Brittany and their love for each other and this final part will be no different.**

**Thank you so much for following this, thanks for all alerts and reviews. I appreciate it very much :)**

**Rating and disclaimer from the first chapter apply.**

Chapter 25.

Santana's recovery had continued to be heading in the right direction and she was released from the hospital ten days after she'd woken up. Brittany never left her side unless she absolutely had to and once they were back in Santana's apartment, no… it was _their_ apartment now, Brittany made sure that Santana rested and didn't do anything that would jeopardize her healing. There were a lot of things that the brunette indeed could manage on her own but the blonde hadn't let her lift a finger if there was a possibility it could somehow worsen her injury. So Santana just let Brittany take care of her and she enjoyed every single second.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

They'd been home for a week and Santana was feeling better and stronger every day that passed. Brittany had returned to Green Bay, just for a day, to get some of her stuff from the house and when she'd been gone she'd made Anita stay with Santana despite the brunette's protests. She was feeling fine, well maybe not fine but she wasn't in any pain and she could manage to take care of herself. She really didn't need her mother to babysit her but Brittany had insisted and she really couldn't say no to her. Not that she didn't enjoy spending time with her mother but the older woman was just so worried and uptight. Santana had a hard time relaxing cause her mother was constantly on full alert. If Santana flinched the slightest Anita was on her way to call 911. The brunette couldn't blame her mother for acting that way though, her only child had been shoot in the chest and almost died so obviously she was going to act very uptight around Santana for a while.

Santana was very glad though when Brittany came home later that evening and though Anita stayed the night, she still felt much more relaxed when the blonde had returned.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany settled in pretty fast and though she didn't bring any of her old furniture it didn't take long till she felt like home, till she felt like it was now _their_ apartment. Santana was a big part of making that feeling settle within her though.

They'd just enjoyed a nice dinner and were now relaxing on the couch in front of the TV. Santana had her legs on Brittany's lap and the blonde rubbed her foot gently. Brittany had her focus on the TV but Santana couldn't help but look at the blonde instead. She was so beautiful and she still couldn't quite believe that she was living with her now. Brittany wasn't just here for a short time, she was _living _with her. Santana's heart filled with warmth just thinking about it and she couldn't understand what she'd done to get this lucky.

After a few minutes Brittany felt the brunette's gaze and turned her head to meet Santana's warm brown eyes.

"What?" the blonde asked with a small smile.

"Nothing. Just thinking…" Santana replied and smiled back.

"About?"

"About how incredibly happy I am."

Brittany squeezed Santana's foot gently and reached out her free hand towards Santana who gently entwined their fingers.

"I'm so happy you're here. You make me so happy and I still can't really believe you're not going anywhere…" the brunette admitted.

"I'm not going anywhere." Brittany said gently.

"I know." Santana said warmly and squeezed her hand.

"I just wanted to say that."

"I'm happy too Santana… So so happy." Brittany said and gazed lovingly into Santana's eyes.

There was a moment's silence. Brittany returned her focus to the screen while Santana played with the blonde's fingers.

"Can you believe it's only a month till dad and Anita's wedding." The blonde said after a while and turned towards Santana again.

"No, it feels like it was just yesterday mom called and told me the news."

"I'm so happy for them." She continued and smiled at the blonde.

"Me too." Brittany leaned forward and kissed the brunette gently.

"I can't wait to see you in that dress you're wearing for the wedding..." Santana mumbled against Brittany's lips which made the blonde smile.

"I can't wait to see _you_… you're gonna look super… hot…" Brittany smiled against the brunette's lips before she pecked those gorgeous lips again and then resumed her previous position.

Santana continued to play lazily with Brittany's fingers while they just enjoyed the rest of the evening.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Two weeks later Brittany had to return to Green Bay again. She had a meeting with Nathan at their bank, Nathan had agreed to buy her part of their house so they had a meeting with a bank official to finish up some paper work. Brittany couldn't wait to have the whole thing over and done with.

It was very obvious that Nathan didn't want to spend more time than necessary with the blonde. When she came to get her stuff he'd gone to a friend's house. He was obviously still hurting and he'd really tried to be a friend to Brittany when Santana had got shot but when the blonde had snapped at him in the car when he was just trying to be nice, he really didn't want to be around her if he absolutely didn't have to. The bank meeting was something they had to do together but he made sure it was done as fast as possible. Brittany had already arranged for the furniture that belonged to her, to be stored until further notice.

When they left the bank it was pretty obvious to the blonde that Nathan just wanted to get out of there so they said a brief goodbye and then went their separate ways. This time for good.

Brittany could still feel bad for the mess she caused but looking back, there was no other way it could have been. Santana had stolen her heart so completely from day one and she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. So leaving Green Bay once and for all, leaving all memories behind, she had no regrets.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana was already asleep when Brittany made it home and she undressed quietly and slipped in under the covers carefully so she wouldn't wake the sleeping woman. Snuggling up close to the brunette, she placed a gentle kiss on Santana's shoulder. The sleeping woman started to stir.

"Britt?" she mumbled and opened her eyes sleepily.

"I'm here, go back to sleep sweetie…" the blonde whispered and kissed Santana's shoulder again.

"mm'kay…" Santana mumbled before she fell asleep again.

Brittany repositioned herself and just lay awake and watched the sleeping woman. She raised her hand slowly and gently brushed her fingers over Santana's hair, careful not to wake her.

"You take my breath away Santana…" she whispered and then placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's cheek before she snuggled closer and closed her eyes as well.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana had been given the clear to go back to work about a month after her accident. Not fulltime though and just desk duty. She wasn't exactly thrilled about that but she wasn't about to argue, it felt good to be back and she felt better each day. It was also really nice to come home early and spend the rest of the day with her girlfriend.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

It still felt a bit unreal in a way, coming home to somebody. Santana couldn't count the times she'd been thinking that it was just a dream. A wonderful dream and she was certain she would wake up soon because it really felt too good to be true. Every day when she came home from work, when she was standing outside the door to their apartment, she would feel the butterflies in her stomach doing summersaults just thinking about stepping inside.

Today wasn't any different but she was extra glad for the butterflies today. She'd had a shitty day really and she just wanted to snuggle up on the couch with her girlfriend and a glass of wine. Work had been, well a bitch really but it wasn't just the workload that had put her in a cranky mood. She'd seen her doctor today and she had her hopes up that she would be allowed to return to work full time but the doctor wanted her to continue work halftime for another two weeks. She was disappointed but the doctor reminded her that she had in fact been shot in the chest only a month ago and though she'd made a remarkably fast recovery, her body needed time to heal properly.

After her doctor's appointment she'd gone to work and when the pile of files on her desk didn't seem to decrease at all, well, her mood didn't exactly brighten.

Here she was now, outside their apartment trying to get her keys out of her front pocket while carrying two bags of takeaway Thai food and her work bag. Safe to say she wished she had an extra set of hands at that moment. With some effort she managed the task without dropping the food, which would have been a disaster because she was really hungry and really didn't need anything else to make this day worse. Just as she turned the lock Brittany opened the door from the inside.

"Oh hey! I thought I'd heard something." The blonde said and smiled when she saw her girlfriend's face.

"Hey, yeah… I had a little too much to carry I realized, so getting the keys out wasn't that easy." Santana said and the second she met Brittany's blue eyes her bad mood vanished completely.

"You should have just knocked."

Santana contemplated that for a second.

"Good point. I'll remember that next time" Santana said and winked.

Brittany just smiled and leaned forward to brush her lips against Santana's before taking the bags out of her hands. Santana closed the door behind her and took off her coat before following the blonde into the kitchen where she'd already set the table.

"Aahhh it feels so good to be home" Santana sighed as she slumped down on one of the chairs.

Brittany poured her a glass of wine and put it down in front of her and then stood behind Santana and put her hands on her shoulders. The brunette was really tensed but relaxed the second the other woman started to gently massage her.

"That feels really good…" Santana closed her eyes and relaxed even more.

Brittany leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the side of Santana's neck, just below her ear.

"How about we eat and then I'll give you a proper massage?" the blonde whispered and it made the other woman tingle.

"I wouldn't say no to that…" Santana replied and took the blonde's hands and pulled her so she came to stand in front or the brunette.

She entwined their fingers and pulled her down to her lap. Brittany untangled their fingers and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck as she closed the gap between them. Santana's hand found their way under Brittany's shirt and she caressed her back slowly.

"I missed you…" Santana mumbled against the blonde's lips before she deepened the kiss.

Brittany tangled her fingers in Santana's hair and moaned into Santana's mouth when the other woman's tongue met her own. Santana's fingers were playing with the clasp on Brittany's bra when the blonde slowly pulled away.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, and believe me I am…" she kissed her again slowly to prove her point.

"I'm also really hungry and I really need some energy for later…and so do you…" she mumbled against Santana's lips.

Santana captured Brittany's lips again and slowly pushed her tongue inside the blonde's mouth and let it explore Brittany's mouth very slow and seductively and she could feel the blonde starting to surrender in her arms. Her fingers started to work on Brittany's bra clasp again and just as she was about to unclasp it the blonde gently removed Santana's hands from underneath her shirt and pulled back slowly.

"I hate you…" Santana mumbled.

Brittany chuckled and got off the brunette's lap.

"We both know that's a lie." She said and winked before she pecked Santana's pouting lips really quickly.

"Let's eat and then I promise to take care of you…"

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

Brittany smiled and then took a seat opposite Santana and started to open the takeaway food bags.

"Oh I haven't even asked you… How did the doctor's appointment go?" Brittany asked as she served herself some of the satay chicken before passing it to Santana.

"I'm not allowed back fulltime yet…" Santana sighed and Brittany could see that the other woman was very disappointed with that.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She reached for Santana's hand across the table.

"I'm just disappointed I guess… I kinda had my mind set on getting back full time, that the doctor would give me a clean bill of health you know… it's been a month but obviously that isn't enough time."

"A month isn't that long time considering what you've been through Santana. But you're doing great now so just give your body the time it needs to heal properly."

"Have you talked to my doctor about this? Because that's exactly what he said."

Brittany chuckled.

"Obviously you have a very smart girlfriend." She said and winked.

"And oh so humble too." Santana replied witty.

"Shut up and eat already." She said playfully.

Santana laughed and smiled at the blonde.

"I'm still getting that massage later right?"

"If you behave." Brittany said and winked.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

After dinner they snuggled up on the couch, Santana lay in Brittany's arms with her back pressed against the blonde's front and Brittany was playing with Santana's hair while they just enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"I really needed this. I haven't been in a particularly good mood today but coming home to you, to this, really makes me forget why I even was in a bad mood to begin with."

Brittany smiled and pressed a kiss against the side of Santana's head. There was a moment's silence, Santana reached for one of Brittany's hands and started to play with her fingers slowly.

"I love coming home to you…" Santana said gently after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't think I've told you that but I do. I love coming home and knowing you'll be on the other side of that door. It makes me all tingly." Santana said and blushed slightly, glad she had her back towards the blonde.

"I know most of the stuff here are mine but I hope you feel like this is your apartment now too. I just want you to feel like you're home cause I-" Brittany interrupted her

"Santana, I could live in a shoebox for all I care, as long as you're with me. I'm not saying I would rather live in a shoebox than here cause I love it here, I just mean that it's _you_ who makes me feel like home. Where we live isn't important, it's you that's home to me. _You_ are my home Santana…" she wrapped her arms tight around the woman who was lying in her arms and Santana just closed her eyes as she yet again was filled with so much love for this woman.

"I love you…" she whispered and Brittany squeezed her even tighter.

"I love you too…"

"Come to bed with me?" the blonde whispered. Santana just nodded.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany closed the bedroom door behind them and walked up to the brunette who was standing in the middle of the room with her back turned towards the blonde. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and started to place soft feather light kisses on her neck which made Santana tingle all over. She stroked Brittany's arms tenderly but as she felt the tip of Brittany's tongue slowly lick a path up to her ear and then the feel of those heavenly lips closing around her earlobe she slowly turned in the other woman's arms. She met dark blue eyes briefly before closing the short distance between them.

Brittany entangled her fingers in Santana's hair as they kissed slowly yet passionately and tilted her head to the side so she could kiss her even deeper. Their tongues moved against each other in harmony, no one was fighting the other for dominance they just moved together in a slow, sensual kiss.

Santana hadn't even noticed that the blonde had started to walk them towards the bed, it wasn't until the back of her knees bumped against the bed that she realized they'd moved. She'd been completely consumed in their kissing. Brittany broke the kiss and started to kiss her way across Santana's jaw and then up to her ear.

"Take off your clothes…" she whispered in Santana's ear and the brunette swallowed hard.

She started to unbutton her shirt which proved to be incredibly difficult as Brittany kept licking and sucking her neck but she managed to get it unbuttoned and let the garment fall to the floor. Brittany's hands moved to her hips and slowly made their way up her back where they unclasped Santana's bra which quickly joined the shirt on the floor.

Santana gasped as Brittany's mouth started to travel south and she moaned quietly when she felt a warm tongue swirl around her nipple. Brittany's hands had moved down to the hem of her pants which she quickly unbuttoned and started to pull down Santana's toned legs as her lips and tongue kissed a path down to Santana's stomach.

Santana could hardly breathe as the blonde placed open mouth kisses all over her stomach and with shaky legs she managed to step out of her pants before she was being pushed down onto the bed. Brittany hovered above her and found her lips again. Santana was about to deepen the kiss when the blonde pulled away.

"Turn around… I believe I promised you a proper massage…" she whispered and Santana only nodded before she turned around.

Her breathing was ragged and she was so wet. She could feel her underwear getting sticky against her and she really just wanted to take them off but before she could proceed with that thought she felt Brittany straddle her thighs and then the blonde's hands were all over her back.

Brittany had removed her own pants and shirt so she was straddling Santana's thighs wearing only her bra and underwear and she wondered briefly if this was such a good idea. Feeling Santana's skin against her own always made her head spin and she realized that this proper massage she'd promised ,probably wouldn't be so proper after all. Not that she thought the brunette would complain. She tried to focus a little and started to move her hands over Santana's back and up to her shoulders.

Santana had a hard time trying to really relax cause she was so turned on and the feeling of Brittany straddling her thighs, where she could actually feel the heat from the blonde's center against her own skin, made everything so intense. Brittany's hand moved excruciatingly slow over Santana's back and with each stroke her hands moved lower and lower until they finally moved over Santana's ass and slightly down her thighs.

Santana was on fire and she really didn't know how much more she could take. Brittany's hand had now deserted Santana's back completely and was now only focused on caressing her ass and thighs and when her hands wandered in under Santana's underwear the brunette couldn't take it anymore.

She turned around so quickly and pulled the blonde down on top of her and crashed their lips together. She quickly unclasped Brittany's bra, desperately needing to feel the blonde's breasts pressed against her own.

"I need you…please…" she panted against Brittany's mouth as her hands started to tug down the blonde's underwear.

Brittany deepened the kiss as her own hands started to pull down Santana's underwear while Santana kicked her legs to help the blonde with the task. As soon as they both were free of the last remaining obstacle their hands simultaneously searched out the other woman's heat and Santana gasped when Brittany pushed two fingers inside of her and had to take a second to compose herself before she could do the same to the blonde.

When Santana's finger slowly pushed inside her, Brittany had to break their kiss to take a breath. Santana added a second finger and the blonde knew she wouldn't last long and by the sound Santana was making beneath her, she wouldn't last long either. She repositioned herself slightly so she could easily work her fingers in and out of Santana's wet core while she rocked her own hips against Santana's fingers. They breathed heavily and beads of sweat had started to form on their bodies while they pushed faster and deeper until they both collapsed in each other's arms as wave after wave of an earthshattering orgasm rushed through their bodies.

Their fingers were still buried deep inside the other as small aftershocks made their bodies tremble against each other.

"You're amazing…" Santana panted.

Brittany lifted her head and met Santana's deep brown eyes. She slowly closed the gap between them and kissed her slowly. She couldn't get enough of Santana's lips, she honestly believed that she could kiss her forever. The blonde slowly withdrew her fingers from Santana's center which made the brunette tremble. She moved her hands up to Santana's hair and entangled her fingers in Santana's soft dark hair. She loved her hair, she loved the feeling of having those dark curls between her fingers. Santana's tongue teased the blonde's upper lip and when she parted her lips slowly Santana took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside the blonde's mouth once more. The kiss naturally deepened and as their tongues swirled together in a very heated kiss their bodies came alive again and Santana flipped them over, her fingers still inside the blonde.

Brittany moaned loudly when Santana's fingers started to move inside her again and she was yet again surprised that her body could react like this. Never in her life had she ever been able to go for round two like minutes after an orgasm had rushed through her body. Usually once she got her release she was satisfied and her arousal sort of died down but with Santana… She'd just given her an earthshattering orgasm and now Brittany was more than ready to go again. Santana left her mouth and gave her breasts some attention while she slowly continued to move her fingers in and out of the blonde's core. As the brunette's mouth traveled down Brittany found it hard to breathe properly and when those soft lips brushed over her clit it was as if all the air was sucked out of her lungs.

"God Santana…" she moaned trying to catch her breath.

"I love doing this… you taste amazing…" Santana mumbled before she pulled her fingers out and pushed her tongue inside instead.

"Santana!...god…"the blonde panted violently.

She was so close and when the brunette pushed her fingers back inside and wrapped her lips around her clit and flicked it rapidly with the tip of her tongue the blonde was pushed over the edge again, hard. Her whole body trembled and she wasn't even aware that Santana had moved up and was now kissing her neck softly. She wrapped her arms the brunette and held her tight.

"You okay?" Santana whispered.

The blonde nodded and Santana nuzzled her nose against Brittany's neck which made the blonde giggle.

"That tickles!"

Santana lifted her head and smiled as she gazed lovingly into beautiful blue eyes for a moment.

"You're so beautiful…"

Brittany smiled and lifted her head slightly so she could press a soft kiss on Santana's lips before she pulled the brunette down and held her close.

After a few minutes Santana slided off the blonde and snuggled up to her side instead, wrapping her arm over her stomach. Brittany was so tired and as Santana placed feather light kisses on her shoulder she drifted off to sleep. Santana wasn't far behind.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany was the first to wake up the next morning. Santana was still snuggled up against her, sleeping soundly. She moved her fingers up and down the brunette's arm that was still draped protectively across her stomach. She looked up at the ceiling as her mind started to wander… Her father's and Santana's mother's wedding was two days away and though she was really excited for them she couldn't help but feel a bit scared as well. The wedding wasn't going to be a big one but there would be people there who most likely knew about the change in her life and she was worried how they were going to react.

Santana started to stir and as she opened her eyes she saw the blonde staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked sleepy.

Brittany turned her head and met Santana's warm brown eyes looking at her lovingly.

"The wedding… I'm just nervous I guess…"

"About what people will say?"

Brittany looked down at her hands that were caressing Santana's arm gently.

"Yeah…" she admitted.

Santana snuggled even closer and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's neck.

"It will be okay…" she whispered.

"I know… and it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not ashamed to be with you Santana and I really don't care what they'll think or say but it's just…" she trailed off. Santana knew what she meant.

"I know… It's not exactly an 'everyday' situation, I mean your dad and my mom is getting married to each other and their daughters are in a lesbian relationship, with each other so yeah, it's bound to turn some heads and make some jaws drop." Santana said with a chuckle and Brittany smiled cause if she really thought about the situation, it was completely absurd and she laughed a little.

"It's a bit funny though isn't it?"

"I'm actually glad my grandparents are both dead cause having to explain this situation to them…well…" Santana shook her head thinking about that scenario and then started laughing.

She buried her face in the crook of Brittany's neck and her whole body shook with laughter, the blonde started to laugh too.

When the laughter started to subside, Santana lifted her head and met beautiful blue ones.

"I get that we're totally unconventional and that this whole situation is rather unusual but still, I'll proudly walk beside you and people will look but let them look. We know what we feel and that what we have is real and none of the rest of it matters really. Our parents love us for who we are and no matter what we have their support."

"Yeah you're right, we have the support from the people that matters the most and that's the only thing that matters." The blonde agreed.

"And we have each other…" she continued.

Santana looked deep into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Always…" she said softly and pressed a tender kiss to the blonde's lips.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Care to join me?" Santana asked with a wink.

"Do you even need to ask?" the blonde replied and grabbed Santana's hand before pulling her off the bed and towards the bathroom.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The morning of the day when Anita and Jack would get married, Santana stood in front of the bathroom mirror doing her hair. Brittany had just finished putting on her makeup which turned out to be extremely difficult when Santana was standing no more than two feet away from her wearing nothing but her underwear. Brittany always found Santana hot but now, wearing a black, lacy bra that really accentuated the swell of her breasts and matching black underwear that left most of her ass free for inspection, well let's just say applying mascara to her eyelids had never been this difficult.

"It's rude to stare you know." The brunette said playfully.

"So sue me." The blonde replied and Santana giggled.

She turned her head only to find Brittany's eyes locked on her chest.

"Uhm sweetie? My eyes are up here."

"Oh shut up." Brittany replied and shoved the brunette playfully.

Santana laughed and moved closer so she could wrap her arms around the blonde's waist.

"You're really not that smooth with your ogling." She said and pecked the blonde on her lips.

"Can you blame me? I mean have you seen yourself? God… I have some not clean thoughts right now…" the blonde started and moaned when Santana started to kiss her neck.

"Really?" Santana mumbled against her skin.

Brittany's hands couldn't stop themselves. They squeezed Santana's ass quickly before moving up the brunette's back, over her shoulders and finally down where they cupped Santana's breast.

"Oh God…" Brittany moaned as Santana licked a pattern up to the blondes ear and then slowly down to her neck again where she sucked on her skin lightly, careful not to leave any marks.

"Santana…as much…oh my God…"

Santana's hand found the blonde's right breast and she slipped her hand past the blonde's bra to rub her thumb over Brittany's nipple.

All she really wanted was to push the brunette against the bathroom counter and push her hand down into those black lace panties and push her fingers inside. Thinking like this certainly didn't help the matter and somehow, she had no idea how, she managed to push the brunette away and take a couple of deep breaths before she spoke.

"Santana… we have to get ready… and I can't believe I'm saying this cause God… the things you do to me and I really have myself to blame for all this but you're just so hot and I couldn't stop looking at you though I knew it wa-" her rambling was interrupted when soft warm lips pressed against her own.

"It's okay baby…" Santana whispered against her lips.

"I know we have to get ready, I was just teasing you." She added with a wicked smile on her lips.

"God your mean…" Brittany said before she captured the brunette's lips again.

She pulled back and wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulder.

"But I guess I kinda started it."

"Uh huh" Santana agreed with a playful smile which made the blonde roll her eyes and gently shove the brunette away from her.

"Just get ready, we can't be late." Brittany said and slapped the brunette's ass as she passed her to go get dressed.

"And you call me mean." Santana called after her and Brittany giggled as she entered their bedroom to get ready. She decided to add the final touch on her makeup _after_ Santana had dressed.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany stood in front of the large mirror in their bedroom adjusting her dress when Santana walked in and literally took the blonde's breath away. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a dark red dress that made her look so sexy yet classy. Her now curly hair framed her face perfectly and she'd applied a perfect amount of makeup to enhance her eyes that were literally beaming. Santana was always beautiful and she really didn't need makeup to enhance anything really but seeing her like this literally took Brittany's breath away. That feeling wasn't one-sided though, Santana gasped as her eyes looked at what could only be described as pure perfection.

"You're beautiful…" Santana gasped, her heart doing crazy things inside her chest.

Brittany walked up to her girlfriend and just looked at her.

"You take my breath away." She whispered.

"Completely…" Santana whispered back and gazed lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to look at anyone else but you at the wedding."

Brittany blushed by the compliment and reached for Santana's hands. They just looked at each other for a moment, their fingers gently playing with each other.

"Have you packed everything you need?" Santana asked after a while.

"Yes, I'm all set."

"Me too. So… shall we get going?" she asked and smiled warmly.

The blonde nodded and gave Santana's hands a gentle squeeze before she released them and went to their bed to pick up her bag. Santana grabbed her bag and a while later they were on the road on their way to the Landmark resort where the wedding would be held.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A couple of hours later they had checked in to their room and put a last touch on their makeup before they headed down to the reception area. The wedding and the wedding reception would be held outside in the garden area and as they stepped out from the hotel and saw the decorations and flowers along with the beautiful setting, both women gasp silently.

"It's so beautiful…" Brittany said as her eyes wandered over the garden and all its beauty.

"It's perfect…" Santana could only agree.

It was a small wedding and some guests had already arrived and were seated in the ulterior part of the garden where the wedding ceremony would be held.

"Do you wanna go and take a seat?" Santana asked.

Brittany hesitated a little.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked gently and touched Brittany's arm.

Brittany turned her head and met Santana's warm brown eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go sit down." She said and smiled, then squeezed Santana's hand quickly before they started to walk down to the wedding area side by side.

Both women greeted the other guests as they passed them to take a seat in the front row. Brittany's heart was beating really fast as they she sat down next to Santana and she glanced back at the other guests who were becoming more and more by the minute. She noticed that some were whispering to each other but she returned her focus to the beautiful woman beside her and decided to just enjoy this beautiful day.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The wedding ceremony had been beautiful. Both Santana and Brittany had to wipe a tear or two from their eyes as they'd watched their parents say 'I do' to each other. Anita looked absolutely beautiful and Jack looked very handsome in a black suit.

After the ceremony Santana walked up to her mother and embraced her, Brittany did the same with Jack.

"You look so beautiful mom. You both do and I'm so happy for you." Santana said a bit emotional as she held her mother tight.

"Thank you sweetheart. You look stunning, and Brittany too and I'm so happy you're here, together to share this day with us." Anita said warmly.

Santana pulled back and smiled. Jack and Brittany walked up to them and Jack engulfed Santana in a big hug while Anita embraced Brittany.

"You look so beautiful together. Thank you for making her so happy." Jack said kindly and Santana felt tears welling up in her eyes hearing him say that.

She knew that he and Brittany were fine and that he was okay with them being together, but he hadn't really said anything about their relationship. So hearing him say this now meant very much to her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Jack smiled at her when they pulled back and then stepped over to his wife and put his arm around her. Santana's whole body tingled when she felt Brittany's arm brush against her own. She turned and met piercing blue eyes that looked at her so lovingly. She shivered when Brittany leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"I love you…"

Santana smiled and brushed her hand against the blonde's.

"I don't know about you all, but I really want something to drink now." Anita said loudly and the other guests chuckled and agreed.

Santana and Brittany lingered and when they were the only ones left Santana turned around and placed a tender kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I love you too…" she whispered against Brittany's lips before she kissed her again and reached for her hand.

Brittany pulled back and looked at the brunette, she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. The wedding had been absolutely beautiful. Santana entwined their fingers and smiled before they started walking up to the wedding reception.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The wedding party was in full swing and everybody was having a great time. The food had been great and now people were drinking champagne and mingling. A band was playing and some people were dancing. Anita and Jack were dancing slowly together looking so in love and Santana and Brittany was standing beside the dance floor looking at them.

"They look so happy." The blonde said.

"Yeah. They really do." Santana said and turned her head to look at her girlfriend.

Brittany looked absolutely stunning in a light blue, sleeveless dress that looked as it was created for her to wear. Santana could hardly tear her eyes away from her and she had a really hard time keeping her hands to herself. She didn't know how the other guests would react to public display of affection so she composed herself. None of the other guests had said anything offensive or anything but there was quite a few looks but Santana really didn't care.

Brittany had noticed that some of the guests looked at her and Santana at the reception, and some were whispering to each other. She had been afraid of that and that it would make her feel uncomfortable but it didn't. Standing there beside her girlfriend who looked so beautiful the blonde couldn't be more proud that the woman beside her was hers. She reached for Santana's hand and entwined their fingers as they continued to look at their oh so happy parents.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Later in the evening Santana wanted a moment alone with Brittany, away from prying eyes. The blonde was currently dancing with her father and Santana watched them and saw how happy the blonde looked. As the song ended Anita reclaimed her husband and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek who smiled widely. Turning around she spotted Santana standing a few feet's away, looking at her intently. She slowly started to walk closer to the brunette.

"Hey there."

"Hi." Santana said and smiled brightly.

"Are you having a good time?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, I'm having a really good time. However I was hoping I could steal you away for a little while."

"I think that can be arranged." The blonde replied and winked.

"Come on…" Santana reached out her hand and Brittany took it.

Santana led them away from the party and down to a small beach that was located behind the celebration premises. Both women removed their shoes and enjoyed the feeling of warm sand between their toes as they walked down to the shoreline hand in hand. It was a beautiful and warm evening and really a perfect day to have a wedding party.

They walked in silence for a minute, they were all alone and all that could be heard was the sound of small waves rolling up on the beach and in the distance they could hear the band playing.

"Dance with me?" Santana asked.

"Here?" the blonde wondered.

"I've wanted to dance with you all night and it's not that I don't want to dance with you inside cause I really don't care about the looks, but I just wanted to be alone with you for a moment." Santana said and smiled.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and smiled. Santana put her arms around the other woman's waist and pulled her closer as they started to move slowly together in the sand. Brittany leaned her head against the side of Santana's head and closed her eyes.

After a minute or so Santana pulled back and gazed lovingly at the woman in her arms.

"Do you remember what I said that day when we first met? You asked me if I was married and I said that marriage really wasn't on the map for me because of the laws in this country."

The blonde nodded.

"Well, I think I was wrong." The brunette said and wrapped her arms tighter around Brittany's waist.

"I think I want to marry you someday, and I'm not proposing cause when I do that I want to make it special and I want that day to be all about you, but I'm just saying… I wanna marry you someday." Santana said with a smirk and the blonde grinned like a fool.

Santana continued to amaze her and she still couldn't believe how lucky she was for having this woman in her life.

"Well, when that someday comes, I think I'll say yes." The blonde said and pressed her lips against Santana's.

"You _think_ you'll say yes?" Santana mumbled playfully against Brittany's lips.

"Uh huh… I'm still not completely sure I've forgiven you for comparing me to a drooling dog so yeah, I _think_ I'll say yes. You still have some major sucking up to do for that one Lopez."

Santana chuckled and pulled back slightly to meet her eyes.

"I thought you would've forgotten about that by now."

The blonde shook her head with a playful look in her eyes.

"Nope" she said and smiled widely.

Santana smiled back. They just looked at each other for a moment and the smiles on their faces slowly died down as they looked into each other's eyes seeing nothing but love. Both were filled with warmth as they pulled each other a little closer and held on a little tighter.

"So someday huh?" Brittany asked softly.

"Yeah...someday."


End file.
